Vengence or Justice?
by Gogeta SSJ Five
Summary: Sasuke does the unthinkable and kills Naruto at The Valley of the End, He is put in jail for 3 years until Batman makes a deal and gets him realesed but, only on the condition that he joins The Team. Sasuke still wants to find his brother Itachi but, when he finds him what will he choose; Vengence or Justice? Rated T for violance and language. SasukeXArtemis
1. Schooled

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

Today had been an 'off' day for Sasuke, to say the least anyway. He stared up at the night sky wondered how things had changed so quickly. He currently lay flat on his back, clutching his stomach on a roof of what seemed to be some sort of school. A boy in a black T-shirt with a red 'S' insignia on it flew past him, through the roof and into a dimly lit hallway, some sort of robot wearing green pants followed suit.

How had his day gotten so… so hectic in a few short hours?

2 hours ago, MT. Justice.

The entire team of Jr. Heroes convened in the main briefing room of the large mountain HQ. A man clad in grey armor and a black 'bat themed' mask and cape stood in the middle of a small circle formed by the heroes. The heroes were all either former sidekicks or new comers to the hero business. Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Artemis stood in a circle around Batman and a teenage boy in grey armor that covered everything but his head and hands, it is more commonly known as Anbu Black Ops Armor.

"Before we get started" The Dark Knight spoke in a rough serious tone "I'd like to introduce a new member to the team, Sasuke Uchiha, his '_hero'_ name is Shinobi, and he's from a small village in Japan known as the Leaf Village"

The teenager looked at his new teammates and said nothing, simply glaring at them. They stared back unknowing of what to say.

"He is going to be acting as second in command on this mission, I trust that he will do a good job, now on to more pressing matters. 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, the attacker was capable of analyzing than duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents, Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant"

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire league?" Kid Flash said in awe at the news.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers, 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the robot" Batman finished.

Robin spoke up "an Android? Who made it, Tio Maro?"

"Good guess, Robin but, Red Tornado doesn't think so, the technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo" Batman continued "Ivo was presumed dead until now. To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we are sending 2 trucks carrying the Androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation, we have 4 decoy trucks just in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains, you will split into undercover teams, to safe guard the two real trucks."

Kid Flash pumped his fist in the air "Yes! Road trip"

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy folded his arms across his chest, Sasuke glared at him almost as good as Batman did.

"You have something better to do?" Asked Batman rhetorically

Superboy looked away in defeat.

"You get 1 hour before the mission takes place, coordinates have been sent" Batman walked away and into the Zeta Tube's to help prep the trucks.

Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke who was now standing in the middle of the room; they all looked like they wanted something from him. He sighed and walked through them and into the living area, sitting on the couch; they all followed him, shrugging their shoulders.

"So, Im Miss Martian and welcome to the team" Miss Martian said first, greeting him with niceties.

Sasuke said nothing

"Can you tell us some of your likes and dislikes, so we can get to know you better?"

This instantly brought memories back from his first team. Still he said nothing.

"Do you Speak English?"

Sasuke chuckled and said nothing

"How about I start, Im M'gaan M'orse and I like to bake and I dislike early morning training, my goal is to have a good life here on Earth now you go"

They all waited in anticipation for his response.

Sasuke leaned forward and began to speak "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike many things and I don't particularly _like_ anything, my goal is to kill a certain someone. Now that were done with pleasantries I'd like to make something clear, I only agreed to join this team because I owed Batman a big favor. If you think im here to play Jr. Justice League or to make friends than your wrong, other than that, I hope we work well together" he got up and walked away.

The team stared at him with a look mostly of confusion; Robin spoke up "what's got him in such a bad mood?"

"Whatever it is, he'd better un-bunch his panties because we've got a mission and I'd rather not get that cold-looking glare the entire time, its creepy" Artemis said looking at his muscular form as he walked away, realizing she was 'watching him leave' she blushed lightly and turned away to prep her arrows for a mission.

Superboy smiled a bit, noticing her faint blush (it wasn't hard, ya know with microscopic vision and all that).

They all turned to prepare themselves for the mission, Superboy sat and watched static on the TV, believing he needed no prep, Megan began meditating, Robin went to fully stock his utility belt, Wally went to eat as much as he can because of his super metabolism it would be just enough for a mission, Artemis began organizing her arrows and hoping she was on the same team as Sasuke.

She didn't have a crush on him or anything I mean she just met the guy, she just liked the way he carried himself is all, no crush, no other feelings, she just wanted to get to know him.

55 minutes later

Sasuke was sitting in a line of motor cycles with the others, his Anbu Armor had stayed the same but now he was wearing a black mask over his mouth and nose, it was nostalgic to say the least. Batman had assigned the groups when The Team had arrived. Superboy, Shinobi, Robin and Aqualad where going to guard truck number 1 going to Boston, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash were going to guard truck number 2 going to New York.

Artemis was kinda bummed to find out she was not on a team with Shinobi but, she would manage, they had telepathic communication via Miss Martian after all so, she could still talk with him not that she planned to.

As they sped off in opposite directions Robin began to make conversation with the newest member. _"So? What's your origin story?"_ Robin said obviously to Shinobi over telepathic com.

"_Excuse me?"_ Shinobi asked focusing on the road.

"_Your origin, the story of how you got your powers and how you became a hero"_

Shinobi looked down and then back up to the road making sure not to fall behind.

"_How did you know I had powers? I could be like you or Batman"_ Shinobi said finally.

"_I read your file during our little half hour break before starting, lightning manipulation, extreme visual prowess, creating clones, and probably more but, oddly enough the file doesn't say much about your background"_ Robin answered speeding up to be just next to him

"_I was born with my abilities, everyone is, it's called Chakra and it's used in Medicine and Martial Arts, it's a sort of energy that runs through our veins like blood. In my village everyone that isn't a merchant or mother is a Ninja or Shinobi, hence my hero name. Spite where you end up, most people go to the academy to get an education and train to use their Chakra for many purposes, healing, tracking, fighting, etc." _everyone was impressed by his explanation and surprised by his skill set. Mostly though, they were impressed.

"_When I was little a man killed my family in cold blood, since then I trained to stop him but I fear even now I'm no match. He should have all my powers but stronger and better used. None the less I grew up training, top of my class, once I joined an official team I met the very first person in my age group that had the potential to match me. Lots of things happened before we began getting into serious fights, our paths where intertwined but I didn't want to see that, I didn't want to admit he was my only friend."_

Everyone was oddly silent as his origin story continued, the entire team listening.

"_One day I met an enemy Shinobi, someone known as a Sanin, someone with intense power that could help me become strong enough to beat the man who killed my family, I agreed to join him but, my friend didn't want me to, nobody did I suppose. We fought and the battle injured me heavily but, in the end… I-I killed him."_

Now everything had an intense silence that was deafening, everyone was deep in thought when he began talking.

"_After that fight, I unlocked a new power with my eyes. I no longer needed to join that man, It made me realize what I had done was terrible and so I turned my self in and served 3 years of a 15 year sentence, Batman cut me a deal with the elders of my village while trying to set up a League Charter there, he got me out but only as long as I stayed with the league… and that's my story"_ Shinobi trailed off still looking at the road.

"Wow that was… intense" Robin said out loud

The others where silent for obvious reasons, "Incoming, 6 o'clock!" Shinobi was the first to see the monkey like robots approaching from behind. There were at least 20 of them with green highlights outlining an otherwise black exterior.

Shinobi was also the first to react, jumping off of his bike and landing on the roof of the truck, his bike running off road and exploding in the distance.

"You could have set your bike to Battle Mode ya know" said Robin pushing a small red button on the side of his handle bar.

The bike transformed separating into two parts, one being the back wheel becoming a helicopter like device that attempted to shoot down the robots, and the other being the front wheel which had thickened to a point where it could balance on its own while holding Robin and shooting guns of its own.

Robin jumped off of his own bike when several monkeys latched onto it and destroyed it, the same fate was held for the helicopter half which had only managed to destroy two other robots.

"Hm, maybe your right" Robin said as he threw two bird-a-rangs into two robots knocking them to the street and destroying them. "The bikes weren't that useful"

Aqualad had done the same as the other two except he was latched onto the side of the truck defending it with a hammer made of water.

Superboy was on the head of the truck smashing the monkey robots like flies but, the massive quantity was beginning to over whelm him. Their original estimate was inaccurate to say the least, there were at least 40 now counting the ones that had been destroyed already, they were somehow emerging from the cornfields that surrounded the highway they were currently on.

Shinobi had his short sword out and was using it to cut away any approaching monkeys but, they still had him out numbered so he decided to up his game. Shinobi sheathed his sword and formed a quick 5 part hand seal that ended with his hand being surrounded by lightning. "Chidori!" Shinobi then unsheathed his blade with the same hand and focused his chakra. "Chidori Blade!" His short sword began crackling with blue lightning as it became an extension of his Chidori. He swung the sword faster, as if it had become lighter after its 'upgrade'.

He cut through several robots with one swing also using Tai-Jutsu to destroy some here and there. With all the heroes occupied several monkeys came to the center of the top of the truck and began cutting a hole with a green laser beam that came from their eyes. The lasers cut through the metal like cardboard and opened a large hole in the center of the truck as several other robots jumped through and retrieved the androids parts from the truck.

The robots flew off and into the distance; the ones attacking the heroes did the same except Shinobi threw his blade and stabbed one of the fleeing robots in the back knocking it to the ground. The trucked stopped shortly after and the heroes back tracked to where the fallen robot had well, fallen.

"That was crazy, they knew where we were and where we were headed, even before the trucks were divided" Robin stated looking at the monkeys that could still be seen in the distance.

"Im going after them" Superboy stated bluntly as he started running and leaping 80ft into the air and a quarter mile across almost matching the speed of the monkeys.

"Wait we should… make a plan." Robin reached into telepathic link and began talking to Superboy _"Get back here, at least take some help with you!" _

"_DON'T NEED HELP, DON'T WANT ANY!" _Superboy shouted in his mind, cutting himself from the link.

"_Hello? M'gaan can he do that? Just shut us out like that." _Asked Shinobi who was also in the link.

"_Well, it's a very basic connection, it doesn't tap into your minds like im invading and its only setup with you permissions, I could force my way into his mind but, he probably wouldn't be happy with that. By the way we were attacked here too, they took the androids parts" _Miss Martian explained there situation to the others.

"_Yea we kinda got over run, we tried to shake them off but, they ended up flipping the truck and getting the parts while we jumped ship" _Artemis explained further _"is Shinobi ok? I mean ya know, along with everyone else"_

"_I'm fine but im going after Superboy, he shouldn't have gone far" _Shinobi showed no signs of picking up the subtle hint of concern coming from Artemis.

"_Dude, I can't even see them anymore, you'll never find them" _Robin stated mentally while putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"_Seeing them won't be a problem for me, trust me" _ Shinobi began running with a coy smile, normally at first but then he began speeding up and his arms began flailing behind him as he leaned forward as to gain speed. _"I'll catch up to Superboy and find out where they're heading and then I'll tell you were they convene at"_

"_We'll never make it in time, by then the android could be rebuilt" _Kid Flash said from the site with a burning truck in the background.

"Just trust me, I'm second in command and I'm positive I can do this, Aqualad?" Shinobi said referring to the first in command Atlantean.

Aqualad tapped his chin, from what he had heard from his supposed origin and seen from his fighting aboard the truck… _"I trust him to keep us well informed"_

"_Great, I'll see keep you guys updated than" _Shinobi said before speeding up further, almost going 25MPH, he looked up and then closed his eyes. When he flashed them open he felt a familiar surge flood his vision as everything became extreamly vivid and clear as well as his line of sight extending several miles. His eyes became red and 3 black comma like insignias grew around his pupil._ "Sharingan" _

40 Minutes later

Shinobi had been running for almost an hour and he was started to get tired, He was right behind Superboy now and the sun had gone down completely, the night meant nothing for all three parties. Superboy had Super-Vision, Sasuke has Sharingan and the robot monkeys have infrared and night-vision.

They trekked through the cornfields until they hit city limits, Gotham City limits; they arrived at train tracks where the robots entered a train that was passing. Superboy landed on the train with large dent and Shinobi followed suit.

Superboy entered a train car and Shinobi followed behind him, Superboy realized that Sasuke had been following him a long time ago; he simply decided that if he could keep up, he didn't care if he was following him.

Superboy seemed to be talking to someone when Shinobi entered the room; there were monkey parts all over the ground and a man in a green vest with red hair sitting in the corner.

"And after all the trouble I went through to find a suitable acronym for M.O.N.Q.I, oh well, if my magnificent Monqis don't float your boat, try my amazing Amazo on for size" A tall muscular robot revealed itself from a dark corner of the room, with red eyes and a cold glare it stood at 7 feet tall with no shirt, green pants and black boots, this machine looked just about ready to kill.

"Amazo, kill this Superman wanna-be and his groupie, priority Alpha." Dr. Ivo's command made the robot's eyes glow a brighter red before it spoke "access: Flash"

The robot ran forward at astonishing speeds and stuck out both of its arms while going in between the two heroes, pushing them both threw the train car and into another car, launching them into the wall. Superboy was the first to counter by throwing a punch which was easily dodged by the android with Flash's speed.

"Access: Superman" the android threw up a knee plunging it into the boy of steels stomach causing the air to be blown out of his lungs. He was catapulted through the roof and onto the roof of the train car; the robot was hit with several metal projectiles but didn't notice until one of them exploded on his back. Amazo turned around to see Shinobi standing in a fighting position that Amazo did not recognize, after a quick scan it realized it did not have Shinobi in its data, it was determined to change that.

It rushed over and threw a punch which Shinobi easily saw coming and dodged under, he then threw a chakra enhanced punch to the androids gut, which pushed it back a few feet. With that distance, Shinobi threw a hand sign down and his Chidori crackled to life. He charged the robot tried to slice a limb only to be dodged.

"Access: Flash" the bot quickly analyzed the fighting style and technique of his opponent and said "Access: Shinobi" Amazo's hand formed into a sort of blade and then began surging with electricity. It was rudimentary but it _was_ similar to the Chidori.

The two blades collided and it ended in a draw, neither blade was injured or broken. Shinobi turned around and looked at his opponent; he saw how the android, even now, analyzed his every move.

"Access: Martian Manhunter" Amazo's arm stretched and wrapped itself around Shinobi; Amazo continued to throw Shinobi out of the train car and onto the roof of some sort of school.

And that's how this day started… and now Sasuke had to somehow defeat a 7 foot tall, shirtless robot that copied the power of every hero in the Justice League. These were the times Sasuke missed being in the Hidden Leaf, where everyone other than political figures were mostly cut off from outside the elemental countries. Things just seemed more peaceful back then.

At that moment Superboy went crashing through the roof next to him landing in a dimly lit hallway.

Shinobi pushed himself up and focused on the android currently hurdling towards him; Amazo completely ignored Shinobi and went straight into the hallway to continue fighting Superboy. Shinobi jumped through the hole to find the dimly lit hallway was lined with lockers, several of them having large Superboy sized dents in them. He heard a faint voice from the end of the hall.

"Hello there Sasuke, it's been a while hasn't it?" the voice said

Sasuke grabbed the handle of his sword; ready to slice whoever it was that was there.

The man stepped into the light revealing his face. A man with white skin, and black hair, his eyes were the same as Sasuke's but, they had a different design in the pupil; the center was in the shape of some sort of pinwheel. He wore a black robe with red clouds designed all over it.

"Itachi Uchiha at your service"

Sasuke let go of his sword, "you're not him"

"No, unfortunately im not, I'm miles away. I placed you in a sort of Gen-Jutsu, while you were running in the cornfields, you only saw me for a split second and you don't remember even that" Itachi spoke without moving from his position in the hallway, his hands crossed behind his back.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke walked right past the illusion and began walking through the hallway towards the fight.

Itachi's body reappeared in front of Sasuke again. "You're looking for me aren't you?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks "Im not going to tell you where I am, but I'll stay in one place for you"

"Do as you please" Sasuke said coldly "If you're not here than I have more pressing concerns" Sasuke turned his attention to the fight that had moved into the gymnasium

"You bare those eyes, eyes like mine, you killed him didn't you? Your Jinchuuriki friend?"

"And not a day goes by that I don't regret it, now if you don't mind than I have other things to-" Sasuke turned around but the illusion was gone, the Gen-Jutsu had ended. "Whatever"

Shinobi ran towards the Gym and barged in to find the android using Red Tornados power to generate a small hurricane in the room, But, Shinobi didn't flinch.

He formed a hand sign that ended with his hands forming a circle in front of his masked mouth. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" a large flame spread from his mouth like a thousand flame throwers, completely engulfing the tornado and snuffing it out before making its way to the android. "Access: Superman" the flames bounced off its skin like… well… flames bouncing off metal.

It rushed over and backhanded Shinobi into the gymnasium wall, letting him fall onto the bleachers. Shinobi got up "I really hope I don't have to use it"

He formed another hand sign "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" several massive balls of fire rushed at Amazo, "Access: Black Canary" its mouth opened larger than normal and a sonic blast that shattered the glass windows of the gym and Superboy's eardrum was sent throughout the large room, blowing away the fire balls approaching it. "Access: Flash" the android rushed over and picked Shinobi up by the shirt tossing him off the bleachers and into Superboy who had just recovered from the sonic attack, it than rushed behind the two and picked them up by the throat, "Access: Superman" its eyes glowed a bright red before the doors to the gym swung open and Kid Flash ran in at astonishing speeds grabbing the heroes out of the robots thrall "Yoink" the speedster comically shouted as he grabbed them.

The speedster dropped the heroes several dozen feet away and rushed back to throw 20 super-fast punches to Amazo's chest but, its simply raised its fist into KF's gut with its Superman like strength, it punched him into the ceiling and when he came back down a right hook in the jaw sent him flying Into Superboy throwing him on the floor once again.

Superboy tossed Kid Flash off of himself and leaped at the android who phased through the attack, "Martian Manhunter, Access: Green Arrow" switching quickly from one power to the next, a cross-bow grew mechanically on Amazo's wrist shooting several exploding arrows into Superboy, after the third arrow Superboy managed to dodge the fourth and land a swift uppercut to Amazo's jaw sending him into the ceiling and when he came back down, a double handed spike sent him into the ground; creating a rather large crater in the process.

"Access: Black Canary" Superboy tried to continue his winning streak by throwing a super-punch to the chest but, it grabbed his fist and twisted it, sweeping its feet under him, Superboy landed on his back holding his wrist in pain.

Shinobi came out from above the android with his blade unsheathed and heading directly for Amazo's face but instead of impaling the surprised android, the blade broke at the tip and gave the copycat a chance to grab the ninja by the throat… Again.

"Ya know that went differently in my head" Shinobi uttered before being tossed into a metal door.

"Access: Superman"

Superboy got up still holding his wrist and Kid Flash looked up in awe, "How long till the others get here?" Shinobi asked.

"Robin is the closest and he's still 15 minutes out" Kid flash said on his knees.

"Both of you get behind me and don't come out till I give the 'say so', Got it?"

"What're you going to do?" Asked Superboy getting behind Shinobi.

Something I haven't done in a while, _"Mangekyou Sharingan" _His red eyes became colder as his pupil changed radically, unlike his brothers, his design almost resembled an atom with the middle being the center.

"_Amaterasu, Inferno Style: Flame Control!" _Shinobi held his right eye closed while a single drop of blood came from his eyes, simultaneously a black flame ignited and spread into a circle around Amazo, the circle than grew spikes made of the same flame; each spike cutting into the android as if it was a solid weapon.

Within seconds the underlying metal could be seen as the pain and skin like metal melted of until there was nothing but an exoskeleton and pieces of random parts "Access: Red-Super-Super Canary Cana- canaaa…" The androids red eyes became a dull grey as the battery that once gave this weapon life had been melted.

Shinobi held two fingers up and said "Release" once he did the black flames dissipated. Just then the rest of the team barged in through the gym doors except for Miss Martian who flew in from the hole in ceiling.

Artemis ran over to a hunched over Sasuke, he had pulled mask down so it didn't get blood on it. He was breathing heavily and holding his right eye, Artemis put a hand on his shoulder but, he didn't acknowledge her, he simply looked down as if wondering why he was so tired. He looked at his hand which was covered in blood and the other heroes rushed over.

"Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?" Asked a worried M'gaan she floated nervously above the ground next to him, forgetting that this wasn't exactly normal behavior.

He looked up at Artemis and the rest of the team "I'll be just fine, using that… 'Technique' takes a lot out of me"

"It also makes your eyes bleed, are you sure that you are alright?" Aqualad asked while leaning over the Amazo corpse. "And are you certain that you finished the job?"

"It's called the Amaterasu, it means Heavenly Illumination in Japanese but, its known as the Eternal Flame of Darkness to those who have encountered it, you have to have unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan in at least one eye to use it and not everyone gets that power, trust me, the Amaterasu burns _anything_ that it makes contact with and doesn't stop until whatever it is has been turned to smoldering piles of ash, unless the user stops it like I did" Sasuke explained attempting to get to his feet but, failing and falling on to the ground. "Usually it doesn't take this much out of me but, It was using Superman's invulnerability so I had to let it burn for longer than usual plus it took more flames than I first predicted, not to mention all the damage I took in the beginning of the fight" Sasuke tried to get up again but fell, again, except this time he was caught by Artemis.

"Thank you, Artemis? Was it?" He asked unsure of her name. "Yea that's me" She tried not to blush but, it didn't work to her advantage.

"Sorry about not getting here sooner, I know you probably think we're useless" Miss Martian said looking at the ground.

"Listen, I know what I said earlier and I wanted to apologize, I'd be really happy if I became friends with you guys, you all seem like nice enough people, it's just… Things didn't go to well in my last team" Flashes of a pink haired girl clinging to him begging him not to leave, himself being tied to a tree by a man with white hair, his Chidori going through the chest of a boy with yellow hair and a bubbly red aura ran through his mind as he spoke. He realized he was still in Artemis' arms and after clearing his throat he began to walk independently.

The Team smiled at him as if excepting his apology, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that, we are happy to have you on The Team" Superboy walked up to him and extended his hand and Sasuke graciously shook it, giving him a warm smile, a genuine smile, it was the first time in a very long time he had given anyone this kind of smile, he was happy for the first time in years.

"Thank you, I think the Justice League should be here any minute so we should probably head to the front to greet them" Sasuke said his smile fading as he began to walk out.

3 hours later

Sasuke and Batman were in a dark room with no windows or lights, all except for the one hanging light in the middle of the room. They stood ominously waiting for the other to speak, but instead of speaking Batman pulled out a rather thin vanilla folder with maybe two or three sheets of paper in it and plopped it on the metal desk that lie between them.

"Everything the League has on Itachi Uchiha, consider it a thank you for joining The Team, enjoy it cause you won't be getting another" Batman turned to walk away when Sasuke spoke up "You know what I plan to do to him, don't you?"

"Yes"

"I thought you didn't believe in that, I thought you believed it wasn't up to us"

"It's not but, you need closure, I think you'll do the right thing in the end" the Dark Knight said turning his head slightly around to see Sasuke "But, If you don't… I won't hold it against you" he continued walking

"Thank you, you're one of the few people I can really trust as a friend"

"I know what you're going through, let's leave it at that" he didn't stop walking this time, he hand was about to reach the handle of the door when Sasuke said one last thing…

"If the league manages to find him before I do, come to me first, if anyone is going to kill that son of a bitch…"

Batman turned around, feeling the killing intent coming off of Sasuke in waves.

"It's going to be me"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if your one of my YouTube Subscribers than I hope you enjoyed the Fic, A lot of people didn't know I like to write but now you do so… :P<strong>

**If you aren't than I still hope you like my story, If any of you are following me because of the M rated stories I wrote, than stop following me because I'm done with that, I find lemons to be very stupid now, go look up some porn guys…**

**If that's it than it maybe a week or two before I update but I hope its sooner because I really like this story and where its going, I actually like the dark theme of this story and the ominous ending… Follow, Review, and Follow again!**

**PS. If you like Power levels of any kind, check out my YouTube Channel… Gogeta Ssjfive**


	2. Infiltrator

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

Outside Mt. Justice 2:32PM

Sasuke never liked being in the sun, he hated the beach even more so. He couldn't find a way to say "No" when Artemis asked him to go with her and the rest of The Team. Considering she asked wearing nothing but a skin tight green 2 piece bikini, it's not surprising he said yes.

So there he was, on the beach just standing there looking at everyone have fun. He was currently shirtless and in black swimming trunks. Unfortunately he spent the last three years training in a Hidden Leaf penitentiary, there wasn't much to be happy about and even if there were, the guards wouldn't allow someone to actually have fun and contrary to belief, there weren't any field trips to the beach.

He was about to turn around and go back when someone grabbed his arm, "Hey, were ya going?" Asked Artemis from behind him.

"Im going back, this was… it was a mistake" he said while trying to relieve himself from her grip but failing.

"No way mister, you're staying here and playing volleyball with us" Artemis pulled him towards the court and gave him a coy smile.

"Fine" he said

The rest of the day went as expected, they played volley ball, Sasuke had to close his eyes to make it fair (He still won), and they ate s'mores and told stories. After it was all said and done, Sasuke had a generally good time.

Batman had interrupted their fun with a warning "Mission briefing in 30 minutes" they all made their way back to the cave and got in their mission outfits.

They were all gathered in the Mission room when a Zeta-Tube activated.

"_Recognized: Kid Flash B03"_

"The Wall-Man is here! Let's get this party started!" Wally ran in at super speed carrying various beach equipment but, he tripped over an umbrella and fell onto the floor midway.

"Wall-Man? Really?" Artemis said holding her bow over shoulder.

"You're not one to judge miss 'my hero name is my real name'" Wally retorted

"Whatever" Artemis said obviously winning considering she wasn't sprawled on the floor in her bathing suit and sunglasses.

"_Recognized: Speedy B06"_

Just then a man with spiky red hair and a red suit not unlike Green Arrow's walked in. "I don't go by Speedy anymore, its Red Arrow now, update your computers"

"Roy!" Kid Flash nearly jumped for joy when he saw his old friend.

"Roy, you look-" Green Arrow started but was interrupted.

"Replaceable" Red Arrow said crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's not like that, you said that you were going solo, she's been on the team for almost a week now"

"Whatever, can she even use that bow?" Artemis cocked a smile, "Yes, 'She' can" She said referring to herself in the third person.

Sasuke glared at him and walked over, "You came to us for a reason, or maybe you came just to insult my friend"

Artemis was touched by his kind words and smiled as he stepped in front of her.

"I did come for a reason, a reason called Dr. Sterling Roquette" He walked over to the giant Holo-Computer and pulled up her picture and stats such as height, weight and IQ.

Robin smiled and pulled up a holo-computer of his own from his wrist "Nano robotics genius and electronics expert at Royal University, disappeared two weeks ago"

"Abducted two weeks ago" Red Arrow corrected "by the League of Shadows"

"You want us to rescue her from The Shadows? Hardcore" Kid Flash said high fiving Robin at the same time.

"I already rescued her, only one problem, the League had already 'coerced' her into making them a weapon, Doc. calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions of Microscopic robots, Nano-tech infiltrators, capable of breaking down any substance, concrete, steel, flesh, bone" Red Arrow said the last two in a sickening tone "but its real purpose isn't pure destruction, its information gathering, theft, the Nano-bots eat and store raw data and return it to the Shadows. Providing them with access to advanced tech, weapons, software, strategic defense systems and any computer in the world"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, definitely sounds like the Shadows" said Sasuke

"Roquette is making a virus that will render the Fog inert" Red Arrow continued "But if they know she can do that, they'll target her, so I have her stashed at the local high school computer lab"

"You left her alone?" asked Superboy

"She's safe enough for now"

"Then lets you and I keep her that way, together" Green Arrow pleaded with the stubborn red head.

"Together? Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow looked over at Batman who gave his best Bat-glare and then looked back to Roy and sighed "You brought this mission to The Team, so it's her mission too"

"Than I've done my job" Roy walked over to the Zeta-Tube and activated it

"_Recognized Speedy_…"

"That's Red Arrow B06, Update" he walked through teleporting to who knows where.

**Happy Harbor High School - 10:59PM**

Miss Martian and Shinobi watched the area from the roof tops of the local high school while the others stayed in and protected the Doctor in person.

Aqualad peered out the door window and spoke mentally to M'gaan, _"Miss Martian, link us up, we do not want the Shadows intercepting our com's" _

"_Right" _

"_Well this is distracting, not only do I have to program a virus to destroy my Fog on a computer with less ram than a wrist watch but I have to hear Teen Think in my skull too" _Roquette mentally sighed gripping the sides of her head

"_Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?"_ Kid Flash asked.

"_This is pretty dull, so im gonna go help Miss M. with perimeter watch"_ Artemis thought lazily as she got up and headed outside.

"_So how are things out here?"_

"_Boring, quiet, nothing to report so far" _Miss Martian said to Artemis

"_Cool"_

Just then Sasuke jumped from the roof to the floor and began walking in the opposite direction.

"_Mmmm that boy_" Artemis thought to herself except their minds were still linked so everyone heard her, including the boy in question.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her strange and then began walking again.

"_The things I would do if we were alone_" she thought again, biting her lip.

"_Artemis! Our minds are linked, he can hear you… We can all hear you" _Miss Martian said grabbing Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis blushed red like a tomato _"You mean you… and he could… you all could…" _Artemis covered her face_ "I officially want to die"_

"_What fun would that be?" Sasuke said over the link "Besides I think it's funny how you forgot our minds were linked"_

"_Ha… Ha… So funny, Aqualad can I be excused from the mission, forever?" _Artemis said still covering her face, causing Miss Martian to laugh and miss a dark figure jump the gate and run through the school yard.

"_I couldn't get the Justice League" _Roquette thought over the link while rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off the headache she could feel coming

"_The virus won't be of any use if we can't find the weapon, can you track it?" _Aqualad thought while walking over to the desk where the Doctor was at work.

"_My Utility Fog is not a weapon, its science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it but, I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with my address that says 'Assassinate me' in neon"_

Aqualad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder _"We will protect you"_

She gave him a warm smile and pushed her glasses up with her index finger.

"_Tracking the fog now_"

"_Got it, looks like it has just landed in Philadelphia, Miss Martian re-configure the Bio-Ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue_" upon hearing Aqualad's orders, Superboy and Robin nodded and left the room.

Inside, Kid Flash had been watching the halls to make sure no one could sneak up on them when he saw the shadow of someone down the hall, he super sped down the hall and turned the corner only to see another shadow, he ran down the hall and into the pool area when his feet suddenly lost traction and he slipped and fell. When he was getting up he saw dozens of small balls on the ground and then a booted foot in his face.

Inside the classroom, Aqualad watched the Doctor closely as she began putting the finishing touches on her virus; suddenly a shuriken whizzed by and was blocked by Aqualad who felt a familiar sensation come over him when the blade pierced his dense skin.

"Doctor, get down!" Said Aqualad as a girl in a white mask peered around the corner.

Aqualad moved her out of the way as three more shuriken pierced his arm.

"Hmm that had to hurt" the girl said

"Atlantean skin is quite dense"

"And my shuriken are _quite _poisonous"

"Jellyfish toxins, I am familiar and largely immune" Aqualad said as he pulled out his water swords, blocking two strikes from her metal Sai which she seemed to pull from nowhere, he threw a kick which tossed her backwards and behind a desk.

"_M'gaan, Sasuke, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab" _Aqualad said as he blocked another shuriken that would have pierced the Doctors head.

"_On it" _Sasuke broke through the ceiling and landed next to Aqualad while Artemis barged through the door with an arrow pointed at the intruders head.

"This gig is getting interesting" the woman said looking at Sasuke and Artemis specifically, just than Miss Martian and a soaking wet Kid Flash walked through the door as well. "Maybe a little too interesting" the assassin uttered before throwing down a smoke pellet, Kid Flash tried to tackle her but he fell through the smoke as if there was never any one there. "Damn it" he said

"She's getting away! Your letting her gets away!" Roquette yelled

"Easy" Shinobi said "She's just a low level assassin in the shadows; I could have taken her at anytime"

"Then why did you wait?" Artemis asked

"Because I need information that she has… I was weighing my options" Shinobi said looking away and rubbing his chin.

"_Robin to Aqualad, We're over Philadelphia, their next target is S.T.A.R Labs, and it's gone! We were too late; the fog decimated the entire facility. This is bad, S.T.A.R Labs is cutting edge technology, and now all of their research and tech is in the hands of the enemy. Blueprints, schematics, you name it"_

Aqualad did his best to stay calm

"You cannot continue to have your own agenda on this mission, if you have an opening, than you take it" Aqualad said to Shinobi before walking out

"_What's our next move?" Robin asked Aqualad _

"_Rescan for that Fog, we're moving the Doctor"_

**35 minutes later; Happy Harbor Shopping Center 11:51PM**

Kid Flash and Aqualad guarded 'Roquette' who was really Miss Martian in disguise. Sasuke was outside doing a scope of the area, he realized he would need an extra edge if he was gonna catch a Shadows agent in the middle of the night. His eyes turned red and the 3 comma insignia spun in his eye once again as everything became more vivid and clear, he saw rain as it began to fall. This brought back memories.

"_If you won't come to your senses and come back on your own… then-then I'LL JUST BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND DRAG YOU BACK MYSELF!" A boy with yellow hair and red cat-like eyes jumped at Sasuke who easily dodged his punches, Sasuke had just unlocked the 3__rd__ level of Sharingan, all his moves were going in slow motion._

"_This is too easy, you loser, I can see all your moves coming a mile away, in fact, it's like I know what you're going to do before you do it" Sasuke said mockingly as he dodged and countered every move the boy made._

_The boy yelled as his anger increased and his strength and speed somehow grew along with it. "I MADE A PROMISE TO BRING YOU BACK AND IM NOT GONNA BREAK IT!"_

_The boy jumped and grabbed Sasuke by his collar and threw him off the water fall they were fighting on and into the lake bellow._

Just then Sasuke noticed someone in the tree above him, this snapped him out of his daydream and he made him move.

Pretending not to notice the person in the tree, Sasuke pretended to talk to someone out loud. "Miss Martian, stay in camo mode and do a wide perimeter sweep of the area" suddenly a red web like substance picked Sasuke up from the shoulder and into the tree above, the person threw a punch to Sasuke's gut and then a right hook to the jaw knocking him out of the tree and into a white van parked a few feet away.

Sasuke got up to see a man in a burgundy skin tight onesie jump from the tree and land in front of him.

Sasuke noticed someone come from behind him but, he let himself get taken by surprise. The man had white hair and a giant metal hook where his right arm should have been. He smashed the blunt side of his hook into the back of Sasuke's head knocking him down. Don't get it wrong, it hurt like a bitch but it wasn't enough to knock Sasuke out. Sasuke pretended to be out cold as the girl in the white mask returned and began giving orders "The Martian won't be gone for long, and im not keen on giving them that advantage. We end Roquette and we do it now" they ran off to the shop where the others were at.

Sasuke rolled over onto his back letting his hazed eyes examine the rain as it fell on his face; his mind went back to that day.

"_What-What the hell are you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he heard the roar of a demon coming from his friend, Naruto. His red aura had grown to massive sizes and he had grown a tail and ears made of a boiling aura that vaporized the water under him. Out of know where, so fast not even his Sharingan was able to catch it, Naruto had punched Sasuke square in the jaw, and the punch was so strong it caused Sasuke to fly across the water and into the side of a mountain._

_Sasuke pulled himself out of the crater he had made with his body and jumped onto the water, walking on it with his chakra. "I might need to use it after all" he said aloud although to no one in particular. He focused his power and suddenly black flame like tattoos spread across his body and changed his skin color grey as well allowed him to grow strange hand-like wings out of his back, his hair grew longer to just below his shoulder and the white of his eyes turned black. "You'll never beat me! Not anymore! You're just the #1 dumbass good for nothing ninja you've always been"_

_The two stared each other down and charged at one another fists ready to kill._

Shinobi snapped himself out of his day dream and got up off the street. He looked up at the clock in the middle of the shopping center. "Good, it's only been five minutes, I better get going" he walked over to an internet café and opened the door spite the sign that said 'Closed' hanging in the window. He looked around and noticed Artemis putting her bow and arrow down and Roquette picking herself up from under the desk.

"Maybe a little metal warning next time?" Artemis said sitting down on the desk.

"What? Sorry, im a little out of it" Shinobi said rubbing the lump on his head and sitting next to her on the desk.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked putting her hands down next to her.

"No" he unconsciously put his hand on hers, holding it tight.

"Umm…"

He let go, "Did you hear that?" he said standing up, "someone's on the roof"

"Uploading now" Roquette said from the computer

"Peak-a-boo" the girl in the mask said as she dropped down from an air conditioning shaft. She threw two shuriken at Roquette who held her head as if bracing for impact. Unfortunately for the masked woman Shinobi intercepted both her shuriken with a kunai of his own.

"Uh-oh" she said backing up and taking out a collapsible sword.

She leaped forward swinging at Shinobi who dodged lazily and kicked her into the wall.

"Artemis, take Roquette and get out of here, I can take this one" he said nodding towards the masked woman.

"For your information, my name is Cheshire"

"For _your _information, I don't care_"_ Shinobi said as Artemis and Roquette

Cheshire rushed Shinobi to the best of her ability, slashing her sword swiftly and with accuracy, all would have been well if it wasn't for the fact that she never even got close to hitting him. He dodged under her blade and used a chakra enhanced palm thrust to push her 10 feet away and against the wall.

She got up and threw three shuriken at him; he dodged all three without even looking in her direction.

"All right, I know when im out matched. What's your angle? Im not unconscious yet… why?"

"Because I need information that you have" he said flashing his Sharingan at her.

"Those eyes, I know them, you're his… you want to know where he is? No way in hell, he'll mutilate me if I tell you, if I even hint at where he is he'll kill me" Cheshire said with her hands up in defense.

"You know where he is then? Good that's all I needed to know" Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist with one hand, surprising her he ripped of her mask and threw it across the room, seeing her face, she was blushing and looking down at his chest.

"Come on now" he put a finger on her chin and pulled her head up towards him, she felt as though she was going to be kissed or worse raped but, she knew what was about to happen.

"Mangekyou Sharingan" his eyes warped into the atom like design and his vivid vision became even more so. He could clearly see everything in the room from the fly on the other side of the room to the dust covered computer screens in the corner all from the reflection in Cheshire's eyes.

He looked deeply into them and said one word "Tsukuyomi" her eyes widened and then dulled.

He let go of her and turned around "Where is my brother?"

She answered in a monotone voice "last time I heard from him he was traveling from place to place. He was in the California Mountains 2 months ago.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No"

"Do you know who does?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Sasuke walked out of the Internet Café with cuts and bruises all over his body, Artemis ran over to him and hugged him.

"What happened? It looked like you were going to own her ass, how did she beat you?" She separated herself from him and looked him in the eye; his eyes were extreamly red and almost tearing up.

"She threw some sort of toxin right when I was about to take her, she took out my eyes but, I still didn't let her go. In the end, she managed to get away but, trust me; she wasn't exactly in good condition" Sasuke lied through his teeth.

The others ran up to him asking what happened, when Artemis explained they all seemed relived for some reason. "Why aren't you guys angry?"

"Because you're ok, duh, Batman once said 'the mission never goes exactly as planned, it's how you react and adapt to the situation that makes the mission a success'" Explained Miss Martian

"Plus, Robin and Superboy managed to take down Professor Ojo and the Fog before it took down WayneTech." Artemis said realizing they were still really close so she pulled away.

"And in no small part to you, Sasuke, Welcome to the team" Aqualad stuck out his hand and Sasuke graciously shook it with an actual smile on his face.

The second time in one week, was he really happy with these people? He looked over at Artemis who blushed lightly and looked away. Yea, maybe he was.

Sasuke sat in a dark room with nothing but a computer light illuminating his features. After he undid the transformation Jutsu that made him look all banged up, he looked over the files on the computer and news reports of sightings and locations but they were all dead ends. Other than his encounter in the high school a few days ago, no one had seen Itachi for months but, now he had a real lead he knew someone who knew Itachi's current location. "I'm coming for you Itachi"

Sasuke was tossing and turning in bed, mumbling under his breath.

"Mdfgb… what have I done? oh lord, what did I do?" he mumbled over and over.

_The punches that were thrown could easily shatter 10 foot boulders and these punches were flying all over the place. Naruto ran on the water like and animal, on all fours, his one tail waving behind him. Sasuke did the same except he ran on two legs, they both stuck out their fists and they each collided with the other, creating a shockwave that shattered the ravine that surrounded them. It also pushed them hundreds of feet away from each other._

_Sasuke rushed Naruto and threw a kick to his face while Naruto had been knocked a few feet away he still managed to keep his balance as he pushed himself off the water with his chakra and landed a punch in Sasuke's gut._

_Naruto grabbed the winded Sasuke with his boiling chakra tail and tossed him into the air he then rushed upward and spiked Sasuke into the water._

_Naruto went under water and used his chakra to push himself through the water at high speeds, striking Sasuke 10 times in a few seconds. Sasuke came to his senses and grabbed Naruto by his arm and spun him around before tossing him out of the water and into the mountain side._

_They both got on top of the water, using their chakra to support themselves; they began to charge their finishing moves._

_Naruto held out his hand and let his orange aura develop a blue ball of energy as it grew in size till it was about the size of a soccer ball._

_Sasuke formed his Chidori and let his Curse Mark power infect it until it became a sick black energy instead of white and blue. As it changed in color it also grew in power._

_They charged each other at astonishing speeds, each one yelling._

"_NARUTO!"_

"_SASUKE!"_

"_CHIDORI"_

"_RASENGAN"_

_The attacks met with an incredible force that knocked the statues down completely; creating a ball of energy around the two the power of the attacks decimated the entire ravine._

_Inside the ball of energy, each combatant struggled for the upper hand as their attacks were still colliding; suddenly Naruto's aura faded and his Rasengan lost its power. Sasuke's Cursed Chidori went right through his attack and his chest._

_As the ball of light faded, Sasuke's curse mark disappearing, fading even from his neck where it had been placed._

_They both fell into the water; Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the water and onto the concrete. Sasuke looked at his lifeless body and fell to his knees. His eyes flooded with tears before they changed completely; his pupil became surrounded by an atom like design._

_He activated the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Sasuke began to cry as he realized what this had meant; he just killed his best and only friend._

"_What have I done?"_

"_Dear Lord, What did I do?" _

Sasuke jumped up from bed, a cold sweat completely covering his body, he hadn't had a nightmare like this in a very long time.

He rubbed his head and got out of bed, getting up and heading to the training room, he realized he wasn't going to get any sleep.

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked this Chapter, I kinda liked it but at the same time I didn't like how short it was….**

**This was pure luck that I was able to upload soon; I wasn't planning on updating till at least a Friday but, what the hell…**

**I hope you guys like it, leave a review, follow and Subscribe to my YouTube channel if you like Power Levels of any kind. **

**I might update sooner than you expect but after the third chapter, don't plan on an update till at least after New Year's. that's sad though because since im not doing Downtime, Bereft is going to be the third chapter and, I love that episode… its easily my favorite Episode of Season 1…**


	3. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

Sasuke had spent the whole night training; he hadn't even tried to go to sleep because the last few nights he tried nothing ever worked. He hadn't slept in nearly 72 hours but, it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. This was obviously a lie.

It was currently 4am and the entire mountain was dark except the sound proof training room. Sasuke was currently bench pressing a 2 ton weight easily, thinking about Naruto, and about everything that had happened. He got up to punch a punching bag made of solid steel, it was mostly for people like Captain Marvel or Superman but he liked to use it too just to get out some frustration.

He began punching it making no dents, images flashed of his fight with Naruto. He punched harder. Images flashed of Sakura crying and slapping his chest as he was taken into custody. He punched even harder. His breathing became erratic. He began sweating bullets. He punched harder as he heard the cries of Naruto's loved ones. He punched so hard the chain broke and the steel punching bag went through the sound proof glass.

M'gaan came running in her pajamas and saw nothing but a shirtless, sweaty Sasuke on his knees crying in front of a ton of shattered glass and huge steel punching bag with a large fist sized dent in it.

She immediately knelt down and hugged his sweaty body; Superboy arrived in his normal attire of a black T-shirt with a red S insignia on it.

"Im so sorry, what have I done?" Sasuke said the images flashed of his Chidori fist going through Naruto's heart. When he looked up, Sasuke realized he had activated his Mangekyou by reflex.

M'gaan looked into his eyes and was almost scared stiff but, calmed down when she remembered her environment and refrained from getting drawn in by the eyes.

Superboy walked in and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at M'gaan he mouthed the words 'what happened' and she just shrugged and continued patting his back.

"You can't tell Artemis about this" Sasuke said looking up, the two had realized that his Sharingan was gone all together but tears were still running down his cheeks.

"We won't tell anyone, we promise" M'gaan continued "Is there something you want to talk about"

"It's him… the friend I killed; I see his face every time I close my eyes, he's haunting me along with everyone I knew that loved him"

"It's ok, try and move on" Superboy said

"I tried! Nothing works; I feel like I have no business being a hero after what I did"

"It doesn't matter what you did, as long as you're truly sorry, you can make up for those sins" M'gaan said

Sasuke regained his composure and wiped his tears.

"Thank you both, you really are good friends"

"You said you see those people every time you close your eyes right? Well I think I can help you get some sleep" M'gaan said pulling Sasuke into the hall and leading him to his room, Superboy following behind them.

"Lay down" she said, after he did so she placed her hands on his temples and soon enough a green glow enveloped her eyes.

She let go softly and pulled Superboy out of the room, making the least amount of noise possible.

"What did you do?" asked Superboy once they were safe outside the room.

"I put him to sleep, duh, I basically pulled the nightmares out of his head; Conner there was some scary stuff in that head."

"It's his business. Will he remember what happened here when he wakes up?" Conner said looking back at his door.

"No, that's one of the only ways to get rid of trauma, erase it or suppress it from the mind. The memories of the killing are too old for me to safely remove but, the past hour was easy enough"

"Agreed to never speak about this again?" Conner stuck out his hand to shake with M'gaan.

"Agreed" She said shaking his hand.

8 hours later; 1:05pm Mt. Justice

Artemis always had a thing for muscular guys so it wasn't a surprise she and M'gaan were happy to be watching Sasuke and Superboy spar shirtless.

Sasuke had a six pack and he wasn't very muscular but, he was strong enough to somehow match Superboy blow for blow.

Superboy threw a punch that Sasuke caught, twisted and threw over his shoulder along with the rest of Superboy's body. Superboy slammed on the floor causing the computer to project a Holo-Screen above him that read 'Superboy: Fail'.

Superboy stood up and walked over to Sasuke with a smile "How do you do that? You're so strong but you look like a tooth pick"

Sasuke chuckled and clenched his fists, his muscles began bulging and his six pack grew into a bulging eight pack, his veins popped as his entire body turned into a giant muscle. He looked like a famous body builder who does steroids.

Sasuke breathed out, letting his body change sink in. "I suppress the entirety of my muscle size because the less muscle you have, the faster you are." Sasuke flexed his enormous muscle and then let the state fade away, returning to normal he noticed a small drop of drool coming from Artemis' mouth. It was wiped away quick enough but, with Sasuke's eyes, it was obvious.

"Go again?" Sasuke asked

"For sure" Superboy responded before tacking Sasuke to the ground.

"Ya know, I've been thinking, you and Superboy would make a cute couple" Artemis said looking at M'gaan who blushed deeply.

"No way, you really think so?" She asked stroking her hair and looking down.

"I know it; you should totally ask him out"

"I thought that was the guy's job? Earth culture can be so confusing sometimes. But, you know who would be perfect for you?" M'gaan said getting close so the teens couldn't hear them over their own grunts.

"You and Sasuke would look so cute together, you're so full of passion and he is so full of mystery, you two would be perfect"

Artemis blushed and looked at the boy in question, who now had Superboy in a full nelson but, it was short lived as he was tossed to the ground in seconds and put in an arm bar.

The sparing match was cut short when Red Tornado flew in from his 'apartment' above the cave.

"Do you have a mission for us?" asked Wally who sped wearing his civilian clothes.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" Red Tornado responded in his usual monotone voice while continuing to walk away. Wally got in front of him and stopped him short.

"Yea, well The Batman is with The Robin doing The Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham along with Aqualad and Aquaman in Atlantes, but you're headed somewhere right?" Wally nudged the robots chest with his elbow "A hot date maybe or perhaps a mission?"

With Aqualad gone in Atlantes that left the second in command in charge, Sasuke. He didn't like leading all too much but, maybe if they did things his way it would get done faster.

"If we can help" Asked M'gaan.

Red Tornado turned around and pulled up a hollo screen with the image of an old man with a gold cane standing in the center.

"This is Kent Nelson, he is 106 years old"

Wally interrupted and whispered to M'gaan "Guy doesn't look a day over 80" M'gaan barley smiled at his comment and listened as Red Tornado continued.

"He is a friend and a charter member to the Justice Society, the predecessor to your mentor's Justice League. He has been missing for 23 days, he maybe on one of his, 'walk abouts', but it is unlike him to be missing for more than 15 days at a time"

The image on the screen showed Kent Nelson pixelated over and a picture of a man in a blue outfit with a golden helmet and trim on his body appeared instead.

"Of course Nelson was the earth's sorcerer supreme, he was " Sasuke added as he put a plain white T-shirt on and zipped up his purple hoodie.

"Kent is the care taker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might. While he normally returns from these sort of journeys, it is unwise to leave such power unguarded"

"So we go and checkup on the helmet is that it?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, here take this, it is the key to the tower of fate, Kent's domicile, I will send the coordinates to the Bio-ship" Red Tornado walked away leaving the rest of the team to get in the Bio-Ship and speed off to "Salem? Some mystic sorcerer, I thought this 'Tower of Fate' would be in New York or the Bahamas's" Wally said leaning back in his chair in the Bio-Ship.

"Well you might be right cause there's nothing here" Superboy said as they approached the empty lot.

"These are RT's coordinates" M'gaan said

"Take us down" said Sasuke as he examined the area with his Sharingan.

The Bio-Ship flew down and into the empty lot; Sasuke walked out and gripped the key in his hand. Even with his Mangekyou, he saw nothing there, no trace of energy, no aura. He deactivated his Sharingan and turned to the team.

"What do you think? Adaptive micro Opto-Electronics with phase shifting?" Asked Kid Flash as Sasuke walked passed him

"Nope, this is magic and sorcery were talking about here, no science, no logic" Sasuke continued passed them

The others walked with him and shrugged, "A test of faith" Sasuke whispered as he stuck the key out into the air and turned it.

Suddenly a click was heard and a massive tower, 80ft tall and 50ft wide, appeared from nowhere.

"See, no logic" Sasuke said while Wally crossed his arms across his chest.

They walked in and as soon as the door closed it disappeared "Where'd the door go" Asked Superboy.

"Greetings" a hologram of Kent Nelson appeared in front of The Team "you have entered with a key but, the Tower doesn't recognize you, please state your name and business"

Wally stepped forward "We are true believers come to find " he said waving his hands as sarcastically as he could.

The hologram looked saddened before it disappeared completely and the floor opened and revealed a lava pit that swallowed the heroes up.

As they fell, Sasuke grabbed Artemis and pulled out his blade, cutting into the wall and sticking there just 15ft above the lava.

Superboy stuck his fingers in the wall and had the same result, M'gaan floated with Wally wrapped around her waist.

"Damn it Wally, Red Tornado sent us, we came to protect the Helmet of Fate and check up on Mr. Nelson" Sasuke shouted and the floor closed up allowing them to hop down to safety.

Sasuke let go of Artemis and leaned down to touch the floor, "This surface should be molten or at least red hot but, it's cool to the touch"

Sasuke sheathed his sword and reached for a hatch that opened from the floor, "No! the backdraft will roast us alive" Wally tried to warn him but, Sasuke continued and opened up the hatch and instead of a backdraft of molten lava and fire, a winter breeze flew in along with "Its… Snow" said M'gaan and she reached out and touched it.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong" Said Artemis as she hopped through the hatch and into a snow written place with mountains surrounding them. They all piled in and looked around in awe. "How do you explain this, smart guy?"

"Um… ever heard of string theory? Were in a pocket dimension" Explained Wally as he did Artemis rolled her eyes and walked further into the 'pocket dimension'.

As they were walking Artemis began to shiver, "You cold?" She responded with a head shake that meant 'No' but it was obviously the opposite. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked down to see Sasuke holding his purple hoodie up to her, he looked in the other direction "Here, take it, the cold doesn't bother me"

She looked at him and pushed the jacket away "it must be fifteen degrees out, don't be stupid, put it on" she said going back to her shivering. Sasuke came behind her and placed the jacket over her shoulders and whispered in her ears "It would be stupid to keep it on" this time she accepted his shivery and noticed how the cold really didn't bother him at all, he kept walking in nothing but jeans and tight white T-shirt; How the hell did he do that?

They walked for a little while longer, maybe ten minutes before they reached a cane with a golden head.

"I got it" said Artemis and Sasuke in unison as they both grabbed it. "Ugh, I can't let go" they were pulled into the air and then they vanished in a golden light.

When they reappeared they were in a very large room with stairs leading everywhere, some to nowhere and some lead to more stairs. "Where are we?" asked Artemis as she noticed three people in the room with them. She was suddenly pushed to the ground by Sasuke, just barley dodging an electro-net from Abra-Kadabra. Next to him was some weird kid with paper white skin in a tuxedo with pointy hair.

"You!" the boy yelled looking at Sasuke and throwing a ball of red fire at him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and let the visual prowess guide him as his movements became more fluid and graceful with every step.

Kent Nelson was on the ground and when he put his hand out, the cane suddenly freed itself from Artemis' grip and flew to him. The elder used it to push himself up and then tapped it on the ground summoning an elevator like room from nowhere. Kent tapped the ground with his cane a second time teleporting himself between the two heroes; he pulled them towards the elevator and closed it just in time to protect them from a blast of fire.

"Noooo! I want that helmet and I want that Uchiha!" the boy yelled after they left.

A cat walked next to Clarion the Witch Boy and rubbed itself on his leg, "Meow."

"Yea, I guess it is more fun than torturing the old guy"

"Meow!" said Teekl in response to his owner slash familiar.

Sasuke looked at the elder and tapped his chin, "So you're Kent Nelson? I can see you're pretty tough to have survived Clarion's torture for 23 days, how are you 106 years old?"

"Well I am that old but, the magic my body absorbed naturally over the 30 years that I wore the helmet for helps me, I've probably got another 50 years left on this plain before I die of natural causes, you should see my aura with that Sharingan of yours"

"I see, so you met my brother than?" Sasuke asked hoping he knew the exact location of Itachi, so he wouldn't have to confront _him _for help.

"Itachi? No I've never met him but I've heard stories. I met other Uchiha though. Im 106 years old, I was alive and kicking long before the Uchiha Massacre"

"Well im Artemis and this is Sasuke, it's nice to formally meet you" Artemis stuck her hand out and Kent shook it. Sasuke looked the other way when Kent went to shake his hand only to receive an elbow from the archer; he then stuck his hand out and shook the elder's hand.

Kent smiled at this obvious show of affection. "Ah, young love it's really beautiful" Artemis and Sasuke blushed and said in unison "We're not in love!"

The elevator door opened to reveal an empty roof top and a floating golden helmet.

Kent went over to grab the helmet like he knew what he was doing but, he was shot with a red ball of energy and pushed onto the floor before he could even touch it.

Artemis went to support him while Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, the familiar sensation rushed through his body as he jumped to dodge a blast of red energy and landed with a roll, once he was on his feet again he raised two fingers and closed one eye.

"Amaterasu" the eternal black flames shot out of Sasuke's right eye and bounced off Clarion's shield which he just formed.

"That old technique? Didn't you learn _anything _new since last time?" Clarion taunted Sasuke as he blasted more red flames at him

"Actually I did" Said Sasuke as he uncovered his left eye.

Sasuke looked back at Artemis who had a worried look on her face. He couldn't let her get hurt, he wouldn't, he beat Clarion once, and he could damn sure do it again.

"Artemis, your gonna wanna stand back for this" Artemis did as she was told and pulled Kent to safety.

Sasuke focused his chakra and flashed both his eyes open.

"_Susanoo_" Clarion fired a massive ball of red energy that completely engulfed Sasuke.

Artemis jumped at the site "Sasuke!" she yelled, she smiled widely as she saw that Sasuke was fine and covered in some sort of purple energy.

Sasuke focused his chakra and simultaneously a purple ribcage formed around his body.

Sasuke widened his eyes and the purple energy flowed around him and the ribcage. His hair waved around along with his purple hoodie. Skeleton arms grew out of the ribcage along with a full torso and head with horns growing on top.

It was incredible, almost 25ft tall, with horns and huge arms; Artemis didn't know whether to be terrified or impressed, probably both. She gasped as Sasuke twitched his hand and one of the giant's fists came smashing down on Clarion.

A portal opened up above Susanoo and a rain of red energy blasts came down on the avatar but, both Sasuke and the giant were unharmed. Clarion jumped from the portal and slammed his fists on the giants head knocking it and Sasuke backwards.

Sasuke quickly recovered and Susanoo attempted to slam his skeletal fist onto Clarion once more but, Clarion dodges and throws three massive balls of crimson red fire at Susanoo who reels backwards from the attack.

"No! No! No! You're not gonna win again!" Clarion yelled as a magic seal of some sort formed underneath him. He formed a ball of red energy in his hands and expanded it until it separated into two parts on each arm. He formed two giant red hands that extended from his own.

The two hands crossed with Susanoo's own and the clash sent a shockwave the shattered the roof top and blew Artemis back a few feet. Susanoo pushed forward and shatters the two arms.

Clarion gasps and his face changed, becoming more demon like. His eyes turned black and his ears pointed. Clarion charges his most powerful attack and shoots a giant blast of red energy from his mouth straight at Susanoo who puts his arms up in defense. The blast ripped apart Susanoo and shattered the ribcage that protected Sasuke. Sasuke now had burns running down his arms, his hoodie was in shambles and he was on one knee as Susanoo regenerated its lost limbs.

Sasuke looked at the floor and saw blood dripping from his eyes; it was a lot more than he had expected and now his favorite hoodie was destroyed… someone was gonna die today and it wasn't gonna be him.

Sasuke regained his balance and decided to end it. Susanoo finished regenerating and moved its right arm out so it could hold open its palm in a 'stop' motion; from his palm Amaterasu shoots out and towards Clarion. The devil boy threw up a shield to block the flames but instead of bouncing off the shield, the flames passed right by Clarion and hit Teekl burning him to a crisp.

"How could you? Hurting a defenseless pussy-cat? That's low even for you!" Clarion said looking at the burnt remains of his familiar.

"You and I both know that that _thing_ is no cat_" _Sasuke explained "Lords of Order like Dr. Fate use inanimate objects to tie themselves to this dimension but, not you Chaos Lords, you use living beings to hook yourselves into our world" Sasuke spoke as if the witch boy had committed a crime. Soon Clarion began fading into nothing as his familiar ceased to be, so would he.

"You suck! When I get back in 2 months, your gonna pay for this"

"We'll see" Said Sasuke as his Mangekyou faded along with Susanoo.

Soon enough, Clarion disappeared altogether and Sasuke turned around to be met by a hug from Artemis. "That was insane, why didn't you tell me you had so much power?"

She pulled away while awaiting an answer; he simply shrugged and said "You never asked"

They walked over to Kent and Sasuke leaned over his body, "He's been dead since the Clarion blasted him. How sad" Sasuke looked over to Artemis who looked like she was about to cry, he walked over to her and gave her a hug pulling her in close to him. She was surprised by his sudden show of affection, she was happy though. She cuddled closer until they heard the telepathic shout of M'gaan in their heads _"Guys, Abra Kadabra's been taken down, how is Kent?"_

"_He… he died, Clarion killed him."_

"_Where is he? what happened to Clarion?" _M'gaan asked.

"_Sasuke killed his cat" _Artemis explained _"You had to be there" _Artemis cuddled closer to Sasuke snuggling her blond hair in his shoulder.

"_Well, you guys should meet us outside"_ Artemis heard her but didn't want to move.

Sasuke looked down and cringed "Artemis your… your leg"

Artemis looked down and noticed she had a large burn on her leg and it was still bleeding. "It's nothing, really." Sasuke tore off what was left of his hoodie and wrapped it around her leg. "There that should stop the bleeding".

"Yea sure but, it still hurts like a bitch".

Suddenly Sasuke moved down and swiftly, swept Artemis off her feet and picked her up bridle style. "What are you doing?" She asked while blushing deeply.

"You're injured; you said it hurt so, im going to relieve some of the pain by picking you up and carrying you to the Bio-Ship. Is there a problem?"

"No… not one that I can think of" Artemis said lost in thought as she snuggled close into Sasuke's chest; she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

No one said anything when they saw Sasuke covered in burns and scratches holding Artemis in his arm while she cuddled close to him. They stayed silent when he walked over to her usual seat and placed her down gently. After sending Kid Flash to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, They all piled in the ship and set off for Mt. Justice.

Once Sasuke had returned to The Cave, he gave his report and let the League handle retrieving Kent Nelson's body from the Tower of Fate.

Sasuke had changed into a plain black T-Shirt and a pair of jeans and was placing the Helmet of Fate on a shelf while looking at it with a small smile on his face.

Artemis walked into the Souvenir room and stood next to Sasuke who noticed her but, kept staring at the Helmet.

"I heard that Clarion and other Lords of Chaos used to get beat by Dr. Fate all the time, some of the other Lords where stronger than Clarion so, if you barely managed to beat him at full power, imagine how strong Kent was as Fate" Artemis said leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Who said I was using full power?" Sasuke said grinning and walking away.

"Wait! What?" Artemis said chasing after the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke didn't know why but, he felt like he was really at home here, like he could trust all these people. He was happy and it felt really good. He didn't know how anything could be better than this feeling.

**Hey Guys! OMG "HE UPLOADED AGAIN? THIS GUY IS AWESOME" **

**Don't get used to it, this won't be happening to often… you guys are just lucky is all…**

**Next episode is my favorite so expect it to be good!**

**Next episode: Bereft**


	4. Bereft

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice'

Bialyan Desert: 8:22am

"Hey" someone whispered but, Artemis didn't want to wake up, it was way too early to go to school, she always thought that school should start at ten in the morning and not six but, why was she on the floor? Did she fall out of bed? But how did she end up outside and in the dirt?

"Get. Up." The same person pushed her shoulder roughly. Artemis shot up from her sleeping positing and immediately hopped backwards and put up a fighting stance.

"Wow you're awake, that's new, you've been out for like 20 minutes or at least that's when I woke up" the boy looked up at her from a sitting position on the ground. He wore grey armor with a mask that was pulled down to his chin so she could see his face.

"Who are you?" She said examining her surroundings. She was in some sort of shack made of rotting wood. Everything was covered in dust like it hadn't been touched in months, possibly years.

She looked at the boy sitting in front of her, he was totally calm spite not knowing anything about what was happening or maybe he did know.

"Someone you don't want to end up fighting, your feet are off balance and I could see 6 different openings in your defense right now" The boy had strange red eyes, they were almost entrancing, and they spun?

"What's with your eyes?"

"What's with that outfit? Some sort of Green Arrow fixation" the boy retorted obviously not liking it when she asked about his eyes, he looked up and examined the ceiling for some reason, he squinted and walked out.

"You probably shouldn't stay here, they're about to bomb that shake" he said nonchalantly as he walked into the distance.

"Who's they? WHO ARE YOU?" she asked again chasing after him, she grabbed a bow that was laying next her and a quiver full of arrows that was next to it and slung both over her shoulder before running out the door to catch up with him.

"I don't see any bombs dude; I think you're full of shit" Artemis said after walking next to him for 2 or 3 minutes.

"3, 2, and 1" the boy said as bombs rained down behind him and destroyed the shake.

The boy spun around and at the sound of tanks rolling in the sand. He formed some sort of hand sign and yelled a weird set of words. "Fire style: Phoenix Decimation" suddenly a HUGE bird made of orange flames came out of his mouth and spread across the sand hitting the tanks and making a huge wall of fire that spread 50ft across.

"We should run" he said grabbing her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Sorry about this but, you're _really_ slow" he said before sweeping her off her feet and picking her up bridal style. He ran faster than she could and leaned forward to gain more speed.

He dodged several blasts from tanks and eventually managed to shake them of their trail.

He put her down and decided to finally introduce himself.

"My name is Sasuke, what's yours?" he said holding out a hand.

"It's Artemis" she shook his hand and began asking questions.

"Where are we? How did I get here?" She asked clutching her head trying to remember.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say we were in the Bialyan Desert, as for how we got here im not sure. Last thing I remember was fighting a demon witch boy back in Japan while I was searching for… someone" he said 'someone' while looking in the opposite direction.

He used his Sharingan to look out into the Desert plain when he suddenly noticed a shirtless boy jump from one of the hills and head straight for them.

"Look out!" he said pushing Artemis out of the way as the boy landed with a crash in front them.

"Who are-"

"AGHHHHHH" a loud roar came from the shirtless boy as he went to back hand Sasuke who easily dodged his advance.

Sasuke managed to get behind the behemoth and land a chakra enhance punch in the back that sent him into the side of the rock formation they were taking cover next to. The enhanced teen recovered quickly and smashed his fists on the ground and roared again. He leaped forward with astonishing speed and punched Sasuke square in the jaw sending him 20 feet back.

The angry boy turned to look at Artemis who back flipped backwards and shot explosive arrows from the bow she picked up in the shack. Stepping back with each explosion, none of it seemed to phase the roaring teen in the slightest, he ripped her bow from her grip and held her up by the throat when he suddenly felt a painful shock in his back.

"Chidori"

The lightning blade didn't pierce his skin but it electrocuted the boy of steel until he let go of his captive. Artemis fell to the ground holding her throat and reaching for her bow.

The boy soon recovered and went after Sasuke who punched the rampaging teen three times in the temples sending him through the boulder and into the sand 50ft away; the blows had knocked him unconscious.

"He was different" Artemis said walking behind Sasuke who was holding his hand in pain.

"To say the least, that attack had over a million volts and it barely hurt him, not to mention those were my strongest punches and I think my wrist is dislocated or worse broken" Sasuke winced in pain and set his wrist.

"Did you just _relocate_ your wrist?" she asked pointing at his wrist.

"Yea, what of it?"

"You remind me of my Dad, he does that kind of stuff all the time but, I have to say it looks a lot better on you than him"

Sasuke got up and began looking over the plateau "Thanks, but we should get moving cause…" Before he could finish, 25 army men surrounded them with AK-47's pointed toward them.

Artemis held up her bow and arrow from behind Sasuke but, it was less than intimidating. Sasuke put his arms up in defense as they open fired. Sasuke opened his eyes to see that the bullets weren't hurting him, or even touching him.

He was surrounded by some sort of purple energy that formed a ribcage; he then realized he had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan too.

The Ribcage like energy construct protected him and Artemis from the bullets. Artemis was surprised to say the least, first he was super strong, than he has great eyesight, than he could create lightning from his hands and now this.

"A new Sharingan power? Sweet, let's take this _Susanoo_ for a test drive" Sasuke said having very little experience with Susanoo he barely knew anything about it other than the fact that it was the third and final power to be activated by the Mangekyou.

From the ribcage came a purple skeletal arm that eventually formed a fist; the soldiers were terrified of it and some put their guns down in front of it. Others shot at it, they didn't last long.

Sasuke brought the fist down on the soldiers knocking them away with a single swing, when suddenly a projectile slammed in front of the heroes, between them and the Bialyan soldiers. It was the boy from before and he began smacking around soldiers with a roar. He eventually noticed Sasuke and Artemis who had been watching the fight.

The boy launched himself at Sasuke and slammed his fist on Susanoo's ribcage. The ribcage cracked in several places causing Sasuke to move back and slam Susanoo's fist down on the boy.

Two Bialyan drones flew through the sky shooting at the three heroes. Sasuke created a second Susanoo arm and crossed it with the other to make an 'X' formation; blocking him and Artemis from the attack in the process.

The boy launched himself into the air and towards the plane; it shot a missile in retaliation blowing the boy right out of the sky with a cry of pain.

"_I'm almost there!" _a female voice rang through Artemis and Sasuke's head as Artemis was just about to shot down the drone, the voice startled her causing the arrow to be off balance and miss its target.

Artemis looked over at Sasuke who was holding down Superboy with Susanoo while defending himself from the bullets the planes were shooting. "Did you just hear a girl's voice in your head?"

"Yea, some sorts of telepathic shout, she was reaching out to us specifically; whoever she is, she might know what's going on here" Sasuke said

A missile shot from one of the drones and Susanoo intercepted it with a slap detonating it before it could reach the ground. Unfortunately he had to let go of Superboy to do that.

The soldiers picked up and walked off with Superboy in tow while Sasuke and Artemis were busy with the drones.

Artemis shot an explosive arrow that destroyed a wing of one of the drones, causing it to spin out of control and crash in the sand away from them.

Sasuke was ready to burn the other with a well-timed Amaterasu when the drone was crushed into scrap by an outside force of some kind.

The scrap metal fell to the ground in a raging inferno, one piece of debris was falling towards Artemis when Sasuke jumped in and pushed her out of the way causing him to fall on top of her.

"Thanks" she said looking into his eyes, they were extreamly close. "Don't mention it" he said nonchalantly when he noticed she was blushing. "Why is your face red?" he asked not moving from his position, inches from her face.

"Um, you're really… never mind just get the hell off" she said pushing him off of her before getting up and shaking her head rapidly.

"What do you think happened to that drone?" she asked regaining her composure.

Sasuke let his Mangekyou fade back into a regular Sharingan.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I gotta thank it, it saved me the energy of forming an Amaterasu, that always drains me" Sasuke said before spinning around and looking at a woman who was using camouflage of some sort, blending into her surroundings.

"Who are you?" he asked looking directly at her.

"Y-you can see me?" she asked taking her hood down and removing her camouflage. She had red hair, green skin with a splash of freckles on her nose; she wore a black suit with a red X on it, sporting a blue cape.

"Yea, these aren't normal eyes" he said before making a Chidori and walking closer. "Now tell us how we got here or ill gut you like a trout; who are you working for?" he exclaimed the last part with emphasis.

"I don't know either and what's a trout and why would you gut it?" she said in an innocent voice with her hands up in defense, cringing in fear.

"Sasuke! Im sorry he can get a little worked up, I guess" she said patting the girl on the back.

Sasuke retracted his Chidori while looking down.

"Look, you're obviously not a threat and by the way, the only reason I didn't treat you the same way is because you were knocked out with me, you got lucky." He said referring to Artemis, he turned around.

"I'm done playing this game, im leaving." He said before walking off.

"Wait, where do you plan on going?" Artemis said grabbing his shoulder.

"West… eventually I'll hit the Quarician border, they live in a democracy and are a part of the Justice Leagues charter, I can call a friend and have him pick me up, you can come if you want." He said looking into her eyes putting his hand on hers; she looked at him and nodded.

"Hey" she said referring to the green-skinned girl who had arrived moments ago. "You wanna come with us; we can get you somewhere safe"

"We can't leave yet! I mean you can't… you lost your memories but, I can help you get them back" Artemis looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're on a team, I made you cookies." The Martian girl exclaimed.

"You know her?" Artemis asked looking over at Sasuke who shook his head.

"Duh, you lost your memories, you wouldn't remember me" The Martian girl said before walking up to Sasuke.

"Why should I believe you, tell me something that you would know if this was all true"

"Um… Um… OH, Sasuke, when you were little… a man killed your family and tortured you." Sasuke's eyes widened and he reached over and grabbed her by the throat. "Sasuke!"

"How the hell did you know that? Do you know my brother? Is that what this is? Are you working for him?" Sasuke began to crush her windpipe with his hand. "ANSWER ME"

"Sasuke, she knows that stuff because you told her; maybe we did lose our memories" Artemis said putting her hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, he felt ashamed and dropped the green skinned girl who began breathing heavily and holding her throat.

"Sorry, Im sorry" he said before turning away. A tear ran down his cheek. Artemis walked up to him and turned him around before pulling him into a hug. She placed her chin on his shoulder and rubbed his back with her hand.

They separated and smiled at each other before looking back at the Martian girl.

"So who are you again?" Sasuke asked.

"M'gaan M'orse, im the Martian Manhunter's niece, im on a team with you guys and Kid Flash and Robin, which we need to find"

**6 hours later**

Sasuke, Artemis, and M'gaan were still walking through the desert which was getting cold. The night was approaching and the sun was starting to set, causing a flush of colors that was truly one of the 7 wonders of the earth.

"Wow, do you see that, it's amazing" Artemis said holding onto Sasuke's arm, who shook her off and kept walking.

"You're so rude" she said as he continued to not care.

"Guys look, I see something" M'gaan said as she floated up to get a better look.

"It's Robin or at least someone dressed like him, he's scoping out a device in the open, some sort of computer" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"How on earth can you see all that, all I see are two specks out in the open; we much be miles from them" Artemis said moving past the Uchiha.

"I have something called a Sharingan; it runs in my genetic code. It gives my extreamly above average eyesight, makes everything enhanced and vivid, allows me to predict my opponent's moves before they make them and gives me the power of Mangekyou"

"Who's Mangekyou?" Artemis asked as she continued walking besides him.

"Not who but what; the Mangekyou is a powerful dojutsu that grants me three abilities. One is the Tsukuyomi, a powerful mental attack that traps the opponent in an illusion world; the second is Amaterasu, an offensive attack that projects a black flame along the user's line of sight that can't be extinguished without the user doing so. The last is an offensive and defensive avatar made of pure energy, the defense is nearly indestructible and the offensive power is incredible, it's called Susanoo" Sasuke's explanation was cut short when they saw Robin get surrounded by 5 or 10 men with riffles who were shouting something in another language.

The others immediately sped over there only to be passed by a blur of black and red which sped into the line of men and took their guns away while talking to them each, "I'll take that, thank you, here let me hold that"

The blur stopped and appeared to be a red headed boy with goggles a full black and red armored suit. "Hey Rob, nice to see ya"

"KF, good to see a familiar face" Robin said as he and Kid Flash saw the men pull out their spare hand guns.

"This looks bad, they won't let me take their toys again" Kid Flash said picking up a defensive stance when suddenly two arrows knocked out two different army men, Sasuke jumped down as the men turned up towards the hill they were coming from.

Several men flew into each other in an act of telekinesis from M'gaan. Sasuke used Tsukuyomi to disable the remaining men.

"What's up, Kid, it's been a while" Robin said knuckle bumping with Kid Flash at the same time. "You missing your memory too?" the speedster asked "Yea, 6 months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes"

"M'gaan thinks she can return our memories to us" Sasuke said as he let his Mangekyou disappear behind his normal Sharingan.

"Yea but, im gonna need to go into your minds to put together the pieces of the puzzle that is our memories" M'gaan said getting in front of the four heroes who stood in a straight line.

"Prying through our private thoughts, no thank you" Artemis crossed her arms below her chest and looked away.

"I won't be going into detail; I just need to piece together the last 6 months"

Artemis let her hands fall, and looked at M'gaan once again "Fine but, the last 6 monthes only and only what you _need_"

Artemis had a worried look on her face, she was comforted however when Sasuke wrapped his hand around hers, he didn't look at her but, she could tell his Sharingan was focused on nothing that wasn't her. She smiled and let M'gaan proceed.

The Martian girl closed her eyes and let her conscious pull the others conscious' into hers. Suddenly they all entered a room made of purple nothingness with shattered glass looking plates; each displaying a different memory.

They all let the memories pass them by as they re-experienced everything at speeds faster than imagination. (If that's a thing)

Once the last 6 months had been re-constructed they found out why they were here, it was some sort of power surge unlike anything Batman had seen, since Bialya wasn't a part of the Leagues charter, they decided that The Team was the best covert option to investigate this anomaly at this point. They were to discover what the power surge was and then leave without being discovered.

After arriving, M'gaan established the psychic link and headed out in camo mode, she arrived in a tent where Bialyan scientists were testing some sort of device. _"Im in, they're testing something, no their torturing it… it's- it's alive"_ M'gaan started as she reached out to the sentient machine.

Suddenly M'gaan heard a man's voice in her head as well as the rest of The Team_ "What's this? A Peeping Tom?" _M'gaan looked around and noticed a man with paper white skin, and a visibly disgusting brain, she blinked at him and said _"Who- Who's there?" _The man responded my looking directly at the camouflaged M'gaan and saying _"Dear me child, Psimon can't see you, Psimon can't touch you but, Psimon can make you _all_**forget!**_" the man sent a psychic blast that traveled into M'gaan's mind and threw the psychic link, effecting everyone. They all gripped the sides of their heads as their minds were erased up to 6 whole months.

They all opened their eyes and blinked looking around; they saw each other and recognized their friends, Sasuke smiled at Artemis who tightened the grip she had on Sasuke's hand.

"That's everything; we need to find Superboy and Aqualad" M'gaan said in a more serious tone than before. She obviously wasn't as brave 6 months ago as she was now.

"Well, now that I know to look for him… there! He's only a few hundred feet that way" Robin said pointing west "But, over 24 hours in a desert can be hard on anyone, try someone with gills"

"Kid Flash, M'gaan, Robin go find him, Artemis come with me, we gotta help Superboy" Sasuke still holding her hand, pulled her along with him running in the opposite direction as the other team.

Artemis and Sasuke ran for almost 20 minutes before finding a tent guarded by several dozen guards, who were instantly knocked out by a giant purple skeleton fist.

Susanoo tore through the guards and once Sasuke grew a second Susanoo arm, the remaining guards surrendered and ran.

Sasuke ran into the tent only to be thrown back and into the sand outside by an invisible blast of some sort. The same man from earlier came out of the tent, revealing his disgusting head from under his hoodie.

"Oh look, the Calvary has arrived" the man continued "I believe you're here for the mindless beast am I right?"

"No" Sasuke said "Im here for my friend"

Artemis shot an explosive arrow which was caught by another invisible force, just before it hit the man's face.

The arrow spontaneously disintegrated and another blast of telekinesis shot across the sand and pushed Sasuke and Artemis backwards further across the sand.

Sasuke threw up Susanoo's ribcage but another mind blast went right though the ribcage and pushed Sasuke out of Susanoo's protection causing Susanoo to disappear.

Sasuke looked up at his opponent again, "I know your type, you and your silly 'Martial Arts', how would you combat a foe like me? You can't touch me, you can't hurt me, you're far too predictable." The man said pushing them back once more with a mental blast; Sending Artemis into a rock knocking and her out.

Sasuke saw this and became furious, "You don't touch her! Tsukuyomi!" the mental attack collided with Psimon's throwing them into a mindscape of sorts where there were remnants of Konoha floating around. "What?" Sasuke looked around, it was his home floating by but, he knew it wasn't real; none of it was, all except…

"Wow, you have a mental attack? How interesting… it was good, for an amateur but, it was far too raw to be any threat to me" Psimon sent a green blast of mental energy at Sasuke knocking him several feet away.

"When im done with you, you'll be nothing but a vegetable, then I'll have to do the same for your blonde bimbo, honestly I don't know what you see in her" Psimon said before bombarding Sasuke with a barrage of green energy blasts, a fist of green energy smacked Sasuke into the floating ground.

"You won't touch her!" Sasuke flashed his Mangekyou and used Tsukuyomi which Psimon deflected easily; almost bored.

"And how will you stop me? With that? Oh no, you'll have to do much better, I told you; I know your kind… I know how you operate, never training your minds only your bodies" Psimon floated down to ground level with Sasuke as he got to his feet.

"You… YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! **KOTOAMATSUKAMI!" **Sasukeyelled as hisMangekyou began to bleed from both eyes, Psimon threw up a green barrier as he was hit by a massive purple blast of mental energy.

"No… NO, you can't have any attacks like this, this is impossible!" Psimon's barrier cracked until it was completely shattered; the mental blast enveloped and disintegrated the astral projection of Psimon.

Sasuke blinked as he returned to the desert and saw Psimon collapsed on the ground with drool spitting from his mouth.

Sasuke rushed over to Artemis and propped her head up on his knee, after a few moments, she came to.

"What- What happened?" She asked looking up at him before sitting up.

"I beat Psimon, I used Tsukuyomi, and he wasn't as prepared as he thought" Sasuke looked over at the vegetable form of Psimon lying on the ground. Realizing he lied through his teeth he remembered wondering why he never used that attack and now he knows, because it send his victims into a catatonic state. Shisui never wanted to use his GenJutsu for attacks like these, he swore he would only ever use that attack in an emergency and he presumed this counts.

Artemis grabbed her head; she had a small cut in the corner of her forehead. "Sorry I couldn't be more help"

"Don't worry about that, im glad you're ok" he said stroking her hair.

"Really, you didn't seem to care much earlier" She said looking away obviously hurt by his actions.

"Look, I wasn't always the guy I am now; I've done things im not proud of, things I wish I could take back… Even six months ago I was a different person. But I've changed" Sasuke looked around smiling "Im on a team full of people who care about me, im saving lives and helping people, I'd like to think that im making up for all the things I've done in the past" Artemis turned to look at him, she leaned in to him, he leaned in to her. Their faces were centimeter apart; they could feel each other's breaths, smell their scents. They were about to close the gap when they heard an over excited Martian approaching and retracted.

"Hey guys did you free Superboy" she said as she flew forwards and landed in front of them.

"Oh right, we forgot to do that" Sasuke said getting up and after helping up Artemis he walked towards the tent. Superboy was strapped to a metal table with wires attached to his head and chest.

After they unstrapped him and M'gaan restored his memories they all headed back to the cave to get comfortable and just enjoy each other's company.

They were all sprawled on the couch in their civvies, watching a movie. Sasuke was wearing another purple hoodie with dark purple stripes along with jeans while Artemis wore a green tank-top with jeans and combat boots. The Team was watching some Disney movie but neither Artemis nor Sasuke could stomach it after the first 10 minutes so they walked around Mt. Justice. It was weird because they had no sense of time, not after having 6 months erased from their brains.

Artemis was walking with Sasuke outside the mountain at 3am but, neither was tired in the slightest. If they had a mission tomorrow at any time before 2pm someone was gonna die.

Artemis reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke intertwined his fingers with hers. Artemis leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke leaned his head on hers.

"Are we a thing?" Artemis finally asked after several minutes of blissful silence.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Are we… ya know… together" She said keeping her place on his shoulder.

"I don't know? Are we?" He asked as they continued down their path until Artemis stopped and slapped his shoulder.

"I don't know, that's why im asking you, idiot" Artemis said looking into his eyes, they were bright red.

"Your Sharingan… it's…" She started before Sasuke looked away.

"Sorry, sometimes it just comes around by reflex" he said as he closed his eyes and let his Sharingan fade away.

Artemis cupped his cheek and pulled him in close, their faces just centimeters apart…again. They were so close as if on instinct their eyes closed slowly. Their lips touched softly, so softly it was just a brush, nothing more. Soon it deepened and became more passionate. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Artemis' slender waist and pulled her in close.

At this moment there was no Team, no Justice League, no Itachi, and no secrets. At this moment there was only Sasuke and Artemis.

**Okay so a few things, this might be that last chapter until after Christmas… maybe… im not sure yet.**

**Oh yea; yes that was Shisui's GenJutsu attack. It is literally the strongest mental attack in the Naruto verse. It can literally influence your actions or trap you in a dream world without you ever knowing at all. You would be completely convinced it's real. Look up Shisui's Story on YouTube, it's a short 20min long thing about Shisui and Itachi… it all ties into the story… **

**Btw some people think that Sasuke got out of jail right before joining The Team. No, he was released as long as he stayed with the league, Batman helped him search for Itachi for one year until an explosion at Cadmus brought a certain group together and you know the rest. He was released when he was 16, he is 17 now.**

**Thanks for reading, Follow, Review and Follow again!**

**Subscribe to me on YouTube, Gogeta Ssj Five.**


	5. Homefront

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

Sasuke and Artemis had a good relationship, they didn't act very romantic around the league or The Team but, when it came to being alone; they could be pretty explicit.

At the moment Sasuke and Artemis were hand in hand walking down the streets of Gotham. They had been stretched for time considering they had their first day of school a few days ago; both Artemis and Sasuke were both disappointed when they found out that they missed out on helping Red Arrow and Aqualad fight Cheshire, Sportsmaster and the Shadows to save a peace treaty signing for North and South Relasia because of school.

Sasuke's first day of school was… Interesting. Sasuke got a detention for telling the teacher he really just didn't care when asked about the peace treaty summit; he got another when he told the teacher his tie was ugly on the way out to the principal's office.

As they walked down the sidewalk they were sharing stories about their week and how school went, they finally found themselves at the Zeta-Tube for downtown Gotham leading to the Cave.

"Ugh this sucks" Artemis said as she changed into her costume behind an old telephone both, which happened to also be the Zeta-Tube.

"What does?" asked Sasuke as he did the same.

"Other than the fact the first time my boyfriend sees me in my underwear is in front of a disgusting dumpster in an alley?" Artemis zipped up her top and moved the empty dumpster out of the way to reveal a small safe embedded in the ground. She got on her hands and knees and put her eyes to the safes lock.

"Recognized: Artemis B06" the safe popped open to reveal a brown duffle bag, one roll of hundred dollar bills, a pair of shoes and sunglasses.

She pulled out the duffle bag and opened it, pulling out a retractable bow and quiver full of arrows; she zipped up the bag, put it back in the safe, closed the safe and moved the dumpster back over it.

She clipped the retracted bow to her waist and slung the quiver over her shoulder.

"Im talking about not getting to spend time with you, it's always school this or mission that. It sucks" Artemis walked over and wrapped her arms around the neck of her boyfriend who had just finished putting his armor on.

"I guess it does suck, but maybe it's better because it makes every time we see each other more special than the last?" Sasuke said uncertain if it was right answer, he was never very good at relationships in general let alone sweet talk.

Artemis frowned at him and said "Well, maybe we should not see each other at all for a few weeks, that way when we see each other again it can be even _more_ special"

"I don't know about that" Sasuke said as he leaned in for a kiss she leaned in closer closing her eyes.

They separated suddenly when Sasuke pulled out a kunai and Artemis pulled an arrow back on her bow which she quickly opened from her waist, ready to fire at someone who was right behind them.

It wasn't strange that someone would walk by but, they were at the end of an alley in a shadowy corner, this wasn't a very good part of a not very good city so they were always on guard.

"Hey, easy there, love birds" Robin said walking down the alley way nonchalantly.

Artemis pushed Sasuke off of her comically and walked over to Robin "What exactly are you doing here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing; shouldn't you be in Starling City with you Uncle Ollie?" Robin said teasing. Most of the League knew the Green Arrows secret identity so it wasn't uncommon for people to talk about the multi-billion dollar owner of Queen Consolidated out of context.

"Oh well, I was in the neighborhood with Shinobi when I remembered that I had a stash here from when I used to put stashes in places. Yea" She was obviously nervous. Lying to a person who spends most his time with the world's greatest detective isn't easy.

"Riiight" Robin said walking up to the Zeta-Tube and teleporting through.

Artemis looked at a laughing Sasuke who received an elbow to the stomach. Just because she loved him didn't mean she wasn't still tough as nails.

"Shut up and go" he teleported through and Artemis followed suit.

What none of them expected was to teleport into a raging inferno. The cave was littered with craters, burning fires and large puddles of water. Artemis ducked under a fireball and tried to run back to the teleporter which was now blocked by a wall of fire.

Artemis pulled two explosive ice arrows from her quiver and shot them onto the fire. The fire was frozen over and Artemis got a good look at her opponent. It was a female Red Tornado or at least someone who looked a lot like the android. She had a long flaming head of what looked like hair; it was propelling her in the air like a rocket.

Artemis shot another arrow which was burnt to ash by the android that held up its hand and shot three fire balls at Artemis. She covered her head and hoped for a quick end when she suddenly felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Sasuke who had his mask up and was covered in a Susanoo shield with Robin who had burn marks on his shoulder. It wasn't surprising since Robin had been the first of the three to enter the cave.

"What the hell is going on" Artemis said getting up.

"Red Tornado has cousins and their not too friendly" Sasuke said as he created a Susanoo arm to reach out for the flaming android.

The arm was intercepted by a pulse of water; the trio looked over and saw a male Red Tornado look alike shooting the water stream from its hands.

The female android shot a stream of fire at Sasuke's Susanoo, "Guys I can't keep this up forever" Sasuke said as he squinted his Mangekyou and began sweating bullets under the pressure of keeping Susanoo up.

"I gotcha covered" Robin said as he jumped out of Susanoo and threw three bird-a-rangs which exploded in the fire androids face, freezing it completely over.

The fire attack ceased and the android fell to the ground. It was a short lived victory as the android raised a hand to its face and melted the ice off with ease.

"Sub Zero projectiles, never leave Gotham without them" Robin quipped as he, Sasuke and Artemis ran through the Cave, making it to the exit.

Just before they reached the door a blast of fire cut them off. "This way!" Robin yelled leading them through the gym and into the showers. "Wayne Enterprises, override code 10: Cave to Watchtower, Robin to Justice League!" Robin was given no response as Sasuke quickly closed the metal door and formed a 3 part hand sign. "Earth Style: Mud Wall" Sasuke placed his hands on the ground and a wall made of 2 foot thick concrete, slid up from the ground further covering the metal door.

"We should be safe" Sasuke said a little too soon as the shower head in the room began exploding, leading 8 different pulses of water into the room quickly flooding the heroes.

As the water quickly rose to their jaw line Robin swam over to the wall and placed an explosive Bird-a-rang. The explosion opened a hole into a hallway giving the heroes air.

Sasuke saw a wave of fire approaching them and formed another hand seal "Water Style: Destructive Rapid Torrent" Sasuke's spit a wave of water from his mouth that collided with the androids fire causing an explosion of steam to completely cloak the heroes escape.

Sasuke grabbed Artemis by the arm and pulled her along with Robin towards the kitchen area. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Look for an escape route" they all began looking around when Artemis spotted it. "There, the air vents" she pointed to a vent that was just above the stove. They opened the shaft and Artemis went in first followed by Robin and Sasuke after he deliberately opened up a door to mislead the enemy into another room.

Sasuke crawled through the vent and closed up the hatch just before a wave of fire went tore the room.

"Hacking motion sensors to throw the enemy off our trail" Robin said as they stopped in the middle of the vent and opened up a hatch connecting his wrist holo-computer to the caves mainframe.

"Why are Red Tornado's siblings attacking us?" Artemis said holding Sasuke's arm tightly. "Since when does Red Tornado have siblings?"

"Im not sure it's not in any league data base but, we all need to stay calm. We can't let the odds throw us off" Sasuke said as Robin nodded in agreement.

"How can you guys be so calm?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I've been doing this since I was old enough to walk"

"You seem distraught?" Robin said to Artemis as he unplugged his gauntlet from the Caves access point.

"Distraught? Really? How am I supposed to be anything but Distraught in a situation like this?"

Robin glared at her "Well, get traught or get dead" Robin said continuing down the vent.

She turned to look at Sasuke who shrugged and continued past her. She rolled her eyes and continued behind Sasuke. They eventually made it to the library and began searching for a way out.

"There should be a secret access point behind one of these book cases" Robin said randomly pulling books off their shelves.

"I got it" a familiar sensation flooded Sasuke's vision as his visual prowess returned to him. His Sharingan lit up as she scanned the room for heat signatures.

He ran down towards the end of the library "Here, a massive heat signature is coming from behind there"

"Must be the boiler room" Robin said removing books from the book case.

Footsteps entered the room and a voice could be heard "Artemis, Robin, Shinobi?" a voice asked, it was a monotone voice that sounded all too familiar "Its Red Tornado!" Artemis yelled as she leaped out to be met by a close and personal pair of androids.

She gasped before Sasuke tackled her beneath a table. "Yes on the red, no on the tornado" they crawled out from the under the table and hid behind another book case as the android crushed the table revealing no heroes.

The fire android looked around seeing the heroes it saw a purple fist before getting punched into the front of the library wall.

The water android willed water up toward its torso to block a shot from an explosive arrow. Artemis was ready to shoot another when Robin finally found and opened up the hatch that led to the boiler room before hopping inside.

Artemis shot the next arrow that exploded with a quick try liquid concrete spray that incased the top half of the water robot in concrete.

Artemis then grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him toward the opening, "No, you go, I'll take them on my own"

"What? No way! Im not going to just leave you" she said pulling him further until a large purple hand grabbed her and pushed her down the hole which closed up after she was down.

The fire android finally managed to free the water android from the concrete and now both androids were focused on Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't do much in such a limited space, "I can't use Susanoo in a space this small and im willing to bet GenJutsu doesn't work on you but, im betting you not as immune to NinJutsu."

Sasuke charged his Chidori and rammed it in the fire androids chest short circuiting it temporarily; Sasuke back flipped dodging a torrent of fire. He used a Susanoo ribcage to block himself from the majority of the fire. The water android rebooted and blasted a torrent of water at him knocking Sasuke back into a book shelf.

Sasuke got up and charged his Mangekyou, pouring chakra into his eyes he let out "Amaterasu!" the black flame made a B line for the Androids who stood next to each other and unleashed a torrent of fire and water. Combining the two elements they smashed into Amaterasu actually holding it back. The sprinkler heads broke and water poured down furthering the water androids arsenal.

The water and fire attacks became larger and large but they were still only matching the heat of the Amaterasu, the entire room was burning up and filled with steam. Sasuke's eyes began bleeding more and more until the pain became unbearable. Sasuke released the Amaterasu and jumped to the side dodging the massive wave of fire and water. His Mangekyou faded back to a normal Sharingan before reverting to his normal onyx colored eyes.

Sasuke almost wasn't able to form a hand seal "Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin" Sasuke spit some sort of mud like material at the androids that began encasing them instantly, they tried to burn and wash it off but it was too late they were completely encased.

Sasuke got up as fast as he could and limped toward the entrance to the boiler room, he pulled the book his Sharingan had marked earlier even though he was no longer using it, and he opened up the door before walking through. Just when he had left the mud prison he made cracked until it was destroyed in a flaming and watery explosion.

The androids looked around before retreating to the main hall.

Sasuke limped until he made it to an open access grate; he hopped inside and walked through the hall nonchalantly.

He continued until he heard a voice "Robin, Artemis, Shinobi, you have exactly 10 minutes to surrender yourselves and give up or we will extinguish your friends lives"

"Artemis you better not be one of them" Sasuke said as he continued limping through the hall for several minutes before passing the med lab.

Sasuke heard voices and back tracked towards the lab, upon seeing his girlfriend's back he smiled but, he almost collapsed before getting to her.

"Sasuke? Holy crap!" She yelled running over to him and hugging him, "How did you escape?" Robin asked

"I'm a lot tougher than you make me out to be" He said before he received a full kiss from his girlfriend and then a slap.

"Ow, what was that for" Sasuke asked as he rubbed the spot she had smacked.

"For being retarded! How the hell was I supposed to live with myself if the killed you?" She pulled him in close and dug her head into his shoulder. "Never pull a stupid ass stunt like that again" Sasuke smiled and put an arm around her waist.

"6 minutes and 23 seconds"

"We have to come up with a distraction" Robin said.

"I've got that covered" Sasuke said "But im not sure I'll be able to see afterwards"

Sasuke walked into the main hall with his belt of weapons up.

"Im here, I surrender." Said Sasuke as he dropped his tools on the ground, he looked up and smiled.

"Where are Artemis and Robin?" the female android asked.

"Half way to Gotham, you could go after them but, you'll have to go through me" Sasuke said as his Mangekyou flashed again and a purple aura surrounded him.

Sasuke yelled as his Susanoo became bigger than even when he fought Clarion.

Kid Flash and Superboy were trapped in a metal molding of some sort, most likely created by the fire android and M'gaan was trapped in a cage made of fire with Aqualad, both were unconscious.

Sasuke made his 'imperfect' Susanoo made of just bones and then continued to mold the Susanoo. Muscles and veins wrapped themselves around the bones, skin formed on top of the muscle until Sasuke created his Full Susanoo.

This was Sasuke's fully manifested Susanoo so it was bigger and had a two arms sticking out of a triangular body. Its face had an elongated chin with an evil grin and two glowing yellow eyes.

In its left hand it wielded a bow made from the same energy and in its right hand held an orb that generated arrows and other weapons to use with said bow.

Sasuke shot a purple arrow at the two androids that dodged with ease by flying upward, the blast erupted with a purple light also creating a large crater 15ft long and wide. The blast blew wind that almost blew out the fire cage that contained the Atlantean and Martian.

Sasuke drew back another arrow but didn't get to shoot as Susanoo was hit by a large torrent of fire and water.

"Is the only tune you can play? You sound like a broken record" Sasuke said as his Mangekyou began bleeding profusely.

Susanoo generated a shield from the orb and blocked the torrent of elements hitting him. He drew back and arrow with a second arm the emerged from beneath his left arm and shot the arrow at the androids which of whom separated to dodge; also stopping the attack in the process.

"Damn it" Sasuke said as the arrow missed its target.

"Your attempts at success are futile, from what we have observed, you cannot keep up this power for much longer" the water android said shooting a pulse of water at Susanoo knocking it and Sasuke back.

Sasuke lit his arrow with Amaterasu and shot it at the Androids, who again dodged. "God freakin damn it" Sasuke said as his Susanoo began fading and his Mangekyou continued bleeding.

Sasuke continued his assault charging forward and slapping the fire android into the nearby water which would soon drown Superboy and Kid Flash.

Sasuke was going to continue with his attack on the fire android but, he received a massive ball of fire slamming into Susanoo and knocking him on his side. That was it, Sasuke was done, his Susanoo vanished and his Mangekyou faded. The fire android walked up to him and placed its hand up at Sasuke's unconscious body and lit a flame in the palm of its hand.

That's when a giant wave of energy swept through the entire room and short circuited every machine in the room, including the androids that fell to the ground, life less.

Sasuke grabbed his eyes, clutching his head hoping for the pain to stop. He had definitely over used the Mangekyou, 8 minutes and 07 seconds of consecutive usage of a fully manifested Susanoo, and it still wasn't full power. Sasuke stood up and limped over to the place where Superboy and Kid Flash were being held. He formed a hand sign for Chidori but nothing happened.

"You alright? Artemis and Robin completed the EMP that shut off the Red's" Kid Flash would have caught him but, they were both trapped as Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

18 minutes later

Sasuke opened his eyes but, everything was extreamly blurry, he was leaning on something soft, he looked up to see the most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes on. "Artemis?" He asked as his eyes were still blurry and would be for a few more hours. He was currently leaning his head on Artemis' thighs.

"Yea, it's me, are you ok?" she said leaning down and patting his forehead. He got up and stood completely fine. "Yea, im fine, it just takes a little bit out of me" Sasuke said acting completely fine even though he felt like hell. He didn't act tough, he _was_ tough. Sasuke walked over to the captured heroes and formed a Chidori slicing them free. They felt their bodies like it was the first time. Kid Flash did a quick lap around the cave before zooming back to his previous position "Damn, it feels good to stretch my leg, we were like that for like an hour and a half"

Sasuke smiled and sat next to Artemis who pulled him in and kissed him full on the lips. "So tell me, was _that_ full power?"

"We're getting closer but no it wasn't" Sasuke stood up and helped Artemis up just as Red Tornado himself flew in from the hangar door.

"It seems not a day is dull here, what has occurred?" the android's monotone creped everyone out even more now.

"We got an up close and personal visit from you extended family; did you know you had siblings?" Sasuke asked as Red Tornado walked over to the androids bodies and leaned next to them.

"I was unaware I had any relations to begin with" Red Tornado said bluntly.

Suddenly, the emergency backup shut off and all the normal lights in the cave turned on.

"The lights are back on?" Artemis asked looking up

Robin and Kid Flashed looked over to the Red's and yelled "The EMP wore off!" just as they said that, Red Tornado reached out to touch his siblings hand. A spark flew from the evil androids hand to Red Tornados. Once this happened Red Tornados eyes glowed a sinister red.

Red Tornado flew up and created a cyclone in the room, sucking the air out of every one. Sasuke lasted the longest but, he too fell into unconsciousness.

38 minutes later

Sasuke woke up from unconsciousness for the second time in one day, he was losing his touch.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Superman asked as he stood over the teen.

Sasuke sat upright and widened his eyes; he jumped up and looked around. "Where's Red Tornado? The Androids?" Sasuke asked but was not given an answer until Robin spoke up "Their gone; All three of them"

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled as Artemis came and wrapped her hand around his waist. "I let him get away, I can't believe I just stood there and let him suck the air out of me like a balloon!"

"It's ok, we'll get him" Artemis said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke shook her off and walked away "He okay? Asked Superman as the teenager walked off and into the Zeta-Tubes going to who knows where.

"Yea, he can be moody sometimes but, I guess it's part of his charm" Artemis said with little effort.

3 hours later.

Sasuke walked into a shop in Gotham, it was currently 9:55PM, and it was about to close. The shop was a little antique shop with little toys everywhere you looked, but behind the antique shop, was a different story.

Sasuke walked in a greeted the owner "Good Morning may I have some of you finest milk?" the owner raised an eyebrow and waved him in.

Sasuke walked through the double doors and into the back room which was filled with weapons from head to toe; Guns, swords, knives, you name it.

"What do you want? we have everything in triplicate" the man said while turning on a light revealing the weapons.

"How about some info, im looking for my brother" Sasuke said sitting down in a wooden chair in front of a wooden table.

"Am I supposed to know your-"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke spoke with ice cold certainty in his voice, the man froze and looked over at Sasuke who continued his cold glare.

"How much do you have? Everything comes at a cost" the man said rubbing his fingers together indicating cash.

"How much will 10K get me?" the man looked over at him as he pulled two rolls of 100$ bills from his pocket.

The man scooped up the bills and looked through them before pocketing them.

"Last time he was here he said he wanted me to tell you a message" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He said and im quoting him on this, 'meet me where you thought you'd never go again, this time, we'll kill the boar together' and that's it. I was told to tell everyone that came back here that I knew where he was and to wait for you" the man looked around and asked "Are you two gonna fight cause I can get you a great deal on kunai"

Sasuke pulled out a third roll of hundreds "I'll take your sharpest short sword"

**And that's it! Hope you guys like it! Now onto questions…**

**Q: **_**Does Sasuke have his Curse mark?**_

_**A: No, it faded away when he killed Orochimaru, which he did in that year before joining The Team.**_

_**Q: will you do part 2? AKA Invasion?**_

_**A: Yes, probably… hopefully**_

_**Q: Will we meet any other people from Konoha other than Itachi?**_

_**A: I plan on having Sasuke confront a certain Sharingan obsessed Konoha elder, maybe one with Hashiramas cells?**_

Should I have Sasuke…?

A: keep his Mangekyou

B: Take both Itachi's eyes and gain EMS (Eternal Mangekyou)

C: take one eye from Itachi and gain a ½ EMS

D: have Itachi perform a forbidden Jutsu on Sasuke that transfers his Mangekyou to Sasuke and gives him an EMS

Review your answer by letter!

IM GOING TO START WRITING ON DEC 22 2014 AT NOON EST

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, Follow, Review and Follow Again!


	6. Vengence

I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

Mt. Justice 12:24PM

"Where are you going again?" Artemis Asked as she lay on Sasuke's bed in Mt. Justice.

Sasuke put the last of his kunai in a small bag and tied it around his waist, "Im going to see someone and its best if you're not there"

Artemis sat up and walked over to Sasuke placing a kiss on his lips "Who are you going to go see?" Artemis asked placing kisses on his lips between each word.

Sasuke grimaced "Someone, Im leaving soon and _don't _follow me" Sasuke said relieving himself from her grip.

"Why are you dressed like that? Shouldn't you be wearing civvies or even your armor?" Artemis asked while following him out of the room.

Sasuke was wearing a white bandage around his forehead and a cloak over his armor so she didn't know he was wearing it.

"I'll be fine, the person im going to see isn't keen on civvies and my armor would weigh me down" he wasn't lying about the civilian clothing part but the armor, Itachi would only feel nostalgia when looking at it.

"Who are you going to see!?" Artemis walked next to him as Sasuke approached the Zeta-Tubes.

"I'll see you tonight, don't wait up" Sasuke didn't take a second look back at her when walking through the teleporter, he couldn't bear to look at her knowing it could very well be the last time he ever sees his girlfriend.

**1 hour later**

Sasuke walked through the jungle looking around at the cuts in the trees and broken branches. Someone had been training here recently. It had to be _him._

Sasuke walked further through the jungle before coming upon a temple of sorts, he walked in and before he reached the main room, he heard _his_ voice.

"Did you get my message? Did you understand it?"

"The message? Oh yes, I understood, we thought we'd never come back here did we? It was the last place we trained together, killing the boar was never easy" Sasuke said as he approached the main hall of the temple which he knew by heart.

"That's good, did you fulfil my wish from all those years ago, My GenJutsu counterpart couldn't be sure"

_Sasuke and Itachi stood in the rain, soaking wet head to toe. Itachi gripped a bloody sword. Sasuke barely gripped a kunai; he had just witnessed a mass murder and was planning on getting vengeance._

"_If you wish to kill me, recent me, hate me and survive in… obscurity. Run. Keep Running and cling to life. Then one day, when you possess the same eyes, come and find me" Itachi flashed his Mangekyou and disappeared._

"Yes, I bare your eyes, the eyes of a murderer" Sasuke said calmly as he approached the throne in which Itachi sat on.

Itachi had his eyes closed, not bothering to open them at the moment. Once he opened them, Sasuke felt a killing intent like he never experienced before spill out of Itachi but, for some reason it felt… forced.

Whatever it meant, he still wanted to kill. Itachi stood up and walked over until he was 20 feet away from Sasuke.

"Do you know the legend of Madara Uchiha?" Itachi asked looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"No, I had no other Uchiha to tell it to me, thanks to you, I only know of his name and that he helped found Konoha" Sasuke answered with a cold glare.

"Allow me to enlighten you, long ago before there were countries at war, there were _clans_ at war and the two most powerful clans were the Senju and the Uchiha. Madara had a younger brother that he competed with constantly, they easily unlocked their Sharingan and soon enough, they killed off those closest to them and awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi had no doubt that Sasuke would continue listening, he knew that there was a point.

"Eventually though, after using his Mangekyou constantly over the course of half a decade, his light was extinguished. Over use of the Mangekyou seals your eyes forever. Total blindness" Sasuke looked on in awe as Itachi continued his speech.

"Madara tried every means possible but, nothing worked, no Jutsu or herb of any kind could restore his sight. Until Madara, desperate for his powers to return to him, took his brothers eyes and made them his own, then after only days of healing, he had his sight back and even more so, he had his powers back without the drawbacks of the Mangekyou, never again did he lose his light. He gained an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi looked at Sasuke's face which was unchanging.

"The legend is uncertain if Madara took his brothers eyes by force or if he gave them up willingly for the sake of the clan" Itachi spoke weary of the latter.

"So, you plan on taking my eyes and gaining this… this EMS?" Sasuke said having learned the benefits of acronyms from Kid Flash and Robin.

"Perhaps" Itachi responded with a coy smile on his face, and then everything became silent.

They both waited for so long, until it seemed too long. They were engaged in GenJutsu battle; a Sharingan vs Sharingan battle.

This would be the only one to ever happen again.

It would be 5 minutes before Sasuke spoke again "You can't fool me with GenJutsu anymore, these eyes will see through it all"

Itachi chuckled "Right you are"

Itachi's Sharingan morphed and combined the three tomoes in his eyes until a pinwheel like design became the center of his red eyes.

"Let's take the kiddy gloves off, shall we?" Itachi said referring to activating their Mangekyou.

Sasuke willed his eyes to change shape as his 3 tomoes shifted into an atom like design.

"_Mangekyou Sharingan"_

**Mt. Justice 1:45pm**

Artemis sat on the couch watching cartoons, with absolutely nothing better to do. She was in her civilian clothes which consisted of a green and white hoodie and denim jeans.

Ms. Martian walked into the room also in her civilian clothes

"Where's Sasuke? This about the time you two watch movies and criticize every part" she laughed slightly.

"He went out, he said he'd be back tonight" Artemis responded not looking away from the TV.

"Oh really? I thought he went to train, he was wearing a weird cloak over his armor" M'gaan said walking into the kitchen.

"Really?" Artemis looked down at her lap before looking up.

"Sasuke you'd better not be doing something stupid"

**Unknown location 1:49PM **

The stare down was over; Sasuke summoned two kunai from the seal on his wrists and charged Itachi. He sliced the air with accuracy; each strike was prepared to finish it.

But, it wouldn't be that easy, Itachi dodged his strikes, some barely some easily. Itachi quickly pulled a kunai of his own to better counter his strikes, metal clashing against metal, sparks were flying into the air as each attack cut each kunai slightly.

Itachi got lucky and managed to slice Sasuke's right hand causing him to drop his kunai. Itachi went for the kill going straight for Sasuke's throat until it was stopped by another piece of metal.

Sasuke pulled his new short sword from its sheath and countered Itachi's strike. He swung it at Itachi who barely dodged under the attack. Sasuke back flipped out of the way of another strike and landed with precision, he sheathed his sword and let his Chidori crackle to life. He unsheathed his sword and the blue lightning envelope the blade.

"Chidori blade" Sasuke charged forward swinging his sword at Itachi expertly, Itachi pulled two kunai to counter with but, they were easily dispatched. Itachi dodged under and around the sword but felt himself being backed into a corner, he jumped back and summoned ninja stars from similar seals as Sasuke's.

He threw them and Sasuke struck them down but the stars kept coming and Sasuke kept striking them down, more sparks danced across the room as the fallen weapons clanked on the concrete.

Sasuke needed more room; he dodged around the weapons and formed a hand sign. "Fire Style: Great Fire Beast" the flames were directed not at Itachi but upwards toward the ceiling destroying the ceiling and jumping up towards the roof

They landed 50ft apart, staring at each other for only seconds which seemed like hours, they really were two of a kind.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" they spoke in unison as the enormous flames came from their mouths and poured onto each other meeting in the middle and causing a shockwave that rocked the entire temple.

Sasuke gained the upper hand and blasted an extra pulse of fire that clashed with Itachi's causing it to weaken in response.

Itachi couldn't take much more; one more strong pulse and he would be burned alive. Itachi strived for the upper hand sending a pulse fire through the stream but it was no good, Sasuke had already won this struggle. He would in fact have to use _it_.

"Amaterasu" the eternal black flame erupted from Itachi's now bleeding Mangekyou and swirled inside the orange flame struggle taking place. Sasuke saw this and knew he had no chance on countering it with any normal flame.

The black flame slammed into the orange ones with a shockwave the again rocked the entire temple, even causing the cement to sizzle.

"Amaterasu, Inferno Style: Flame Control" Sasuke summoned his Amaterasu from his Mangekyou and let it clash with Itachi's before controlling it with Inferno Style and making it form blades out of the black flame, the blades went around Itachi's Amaterasu and headed straight for him; Itachi Jumped out of the way to avoid his attack also releasing his own Amaterasu and dodging Sasuke's attack. Sasuke focused his Amaterasu on Itachi but, Itachi was still fast and Sasuke couldn't get a fix on him. Itachi was finally hit but, it wasn't the same.

Instead of burning right through Itachi, Amaterasu was stopped by an outside force; a red energy flowed around Itachi and formed a ribcage that stopped Sasuke's onslaught.

Sasuke's eyes widened and realized this was his first time seeing anyone else's Susanoo.

"Red huh? Nice, im sure it will give you an advantage" Sasuke said as he was ready to fight with a Susanoo for the first time.

"No, not yet it won't" Itachi said as his Susanoo faded away, Itachi was already breathing heavily, from the use of minor Susanoo and major Amaterasu.

"Let's try more TaiJutsu" Itachi jumped at Sasuke throwing a jab at incredible speeds, Sasuke's Mangekyou still saw it coming. Sasuke dodged under and countered with a punch to the gut which Itachi managed to jump over. Itachi landed behind Sasuke and kicked him in his back.

Sasuke flew forward his stomach inches from the ground when he managed to tip the ground with his foot and flip to his feet, skidding to a halt. Sasuke charged Itachi with his fist out ready to punch Itachi square in the jaw, Itachi saw this and even with his vision becoming more and more blurry the longer he used it, his Mangekyou did not faultier. Itachi sidestepped the attack and kneed his brother directly in the chest cracking his white armor and sending him into the air; Itachi jumped above his now winded opponent and used a double handed spike to send him back to the roof.

The impact shattered the entire roof causing Sasuke to fall back inside the temple.

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain.

Sasuke knew it wasn't over as did Itachi, who just then flew in and forward palmed Sasuke out the door of the temple and into the forest outside.

Sasuke pushed himself back up only to be kicked back down by his brother. "Oni…Oni-Chan" Sasuke spoke Japanese to his brother.

"You haven't called me that since we were little" Itachi said walking over to his fallen brother.

Sasuke who had just barely gotten to his knees looked up at Itachi who knew this wasn't over even still.

"I never thought back then you could ever be so cruel, as to slaughter your entire family" Sasuke looked at the ground unknowing of why he was saying these things.

"I looked up to you, the youngest Anbu Black Ops member in history. You were my idol, my muse. I treated you like a god and you spat in my face" Sasuke began spilling a tear.

"Everything I did, I did for your own sake." Itachi said looking away.

"How could killing everyone I knew and loved possibly benefit me?" Sasuke yelled up at his brother who continued looking away.

"I gave you an enemy, I gave you someone to hate, someone to defeat. I gave you a goal" Itachi explained further "Do you think that you could possibly have gotten this far without hating me?"

Sasuke looked down and then his face contorted and he became angry, he stood to his feet "IT WASN'T WORTH IT!" he yelled as he right hooked Itachi in the jaw sending him through a tree and into the side of the temple.

"GAINING POWER WASN'T WORTH LOSING EVERYONE I KNEW AND LOVED, IT JUST WASN'T WORTH IT" Sasuke continued on and Itachi listened seemingly un-phased by the punch.

"How could you possibly think that killing the entire clan was worth giving me power!" Sasuke yelled in a slightly lower voice.

Itachi dug himself out of the crater his body made in the wall and walked over to Sasuke

"That night, the night I killed our family, the Uchiha clan had planned a coo. They planned to over throw the elders of Konoha, the elders found out in advance and planned to dispatch an Anbu Black Ops team to eliminate them, all of them" Itachi said as he walked over to Sasuke.

"I volunteered to do it alone so I could give them an honorable death and save the Uchiha name, I volunteered to become a rogue ninja and bare the hate of so many so I could give the Uchiha an honorable end but more importantly… I did it so I could spare you, my dear brother" Itachi said as he reached Sasuke and poked his forehead with two fingers.

Sasuke backed up and activated Susanoo, sending a purple fist into Itachi's side and throwing him through several trees and into the dirt.

"LIES! EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS A LIE!" Sasuke yelled as he planned to crush Itachi with a purple fist but, it was caught by a similar fist which was colored crimson red.

"It's the truth" he said as he backhanded Sasuke into a tree.

"I. don't. Believe you!" Sasuke formed a full imperfect Susanoo made of bone and purple energy. He swung his Susanoo at Itachi who jumped onto of the building they had fought on before backing up to the edge.

Sasuke used his Susanoo's arms to smash the ground and propel himself onto the roof. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke said as Susanoo slammed his fist at Itachi who again dodged but this time, he began forming his full Susanoo.

He stopped at a Susanoo nearly identical to Sasuke's except it lacked horns and sported crimson orange dreads.

Sasuke and Itachi's Susanoo attacked each other lacing their fingers together pushing each other; Neither moved until Sasuke's Susanoo grew a third arm and left hooked Itachi's in the face, causing a shockwave that could destroy a 5 story building in one blow.

Sasuke threw another punch that bared the same result causing Itachi's Susanoo to move backwards and release his grip on Sasuke's Susanoo. Itachi threw a right jab and landed a punch on Sasuke's Susanoo's chest causing it to crack severely.

Sasuke growled and threw three fists at the same time knocking Itachi's Susanoo clear off the building and into the forest. The Shockwave this time could have ruptured a small mountain.

Itachi stood as did his Susanoo as Sasuke jumped down slammed two fists into the ground causing it to shatter the earth for several hundred feet; he used the third fist to support himself on the way down.

"I've been using Susanoo for much longer than you, I know its secrets and controls inside and out" Itachi said as his Susanoo changed and morphed until it was significantly shorter with glowing yellow orbs for eyes, its face couldn't be seen under its crimson head hood, its two arms were covered in armor and wielded a shield and sword in its right and left hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened and watched on as his brothers eyes bled, he couldn't let him get one up'd like this. Sasuke strained his Mangekyou and forced his Susanoo to change into its Fully Manifested Form. Sasuke's Susanoo shot an arrow at Itachi's and it exploded on contact but, it did no good the blast was made of condensed energy that could easily level a city block and it did nothing on Itachi's new Susanoo.

"This is the Final Susanoo or more accurately the Armored Susanoo. The defense on this Susanoo is unmatched and its offence is just as powerful as any other" Itachi demonstrated as he willed his Susanoo to swing the Sword he held in its right hand. The slice cut through Susanoo and just over Sasuke's head, the slice went straight through and obliterated the temple they were battling in previously.

Rubble rained down from above as Sasuke was frozen in shock.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his Mangekyou bled further, he shot two more arrows at Itachi's Susanoo but it did nothing still.

Itachi swung the sword again and cut right through Sasuke's Susanoo resulting in another explosion in the background.

Every time Itachi cut through Sasuke's Susanoo it felt like his eyes were being ripped out of their sockets, Sasuke fell to his knees as his Susanoo began fading, nothing could describe the pain he was feeling.

Itachi was sick, he was dying and using his Mangekyou to this extreme only sped up the process. Sasuke had his Mangekyou for 3 years but barely used it for the first 1; he didn't even have Susanoo until less than 6 months ago. Itachi however has been using his Susanoo for years and his Mangekyou ever since Shisui's death.

Sasuke had the potential to have even more power than Itachi but not the experience to use it; Itachi had both and was ready to use them. Sasuke got to his feet and threw exploding kunai at Itachi; over and over the explosions were simply shrugged off like specks to the armored avatar.

Sasuke trembled and threw a kunai with seven exploding seals on it, the explosion was bigger than any other kunai so far yet, it did nothing.

"My time in this world is at an end" Itachi said still bleeding from the eyes and breathing heavily. "But, yours is just beginning"

Itachi kept walking towards Sasuke who continued backing up until his back was against a piece of the building that Itachi had destroyed. Sasuke backed himself into a corner.

Itachi kept walking with his Susanoo until he was so close that both Sasuke and Itachi were inside the Susanoo. "Im going… to give you… a farewell… gift" Itachi said as he formed a hand sign that Sasuke didn't recognize at all.

"Sharingan Style: Art of the Forbidden Transfer" Itachi was barely able to make out these words when suddenly his Susanoo faded away and Itachi's Mangekyou turned white in both eyes.

"Forgive me brother, and take my eyes as a gift, im afraid this is the last time, Sasuke" Itachi poked Sasuke's head again and slowly drew his hand downward as his eyes began closing and his smile began fading, he fell to the ground in front of Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked on at where his brother once stood until he felt a burning pain in his eyes, he felt like they were being torn apart at the molecular level.

He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, he fell right next to his brother and saw his lifeless smile before slipping into unconsciousness.

**8 hours later**

Sasuke's opened his eyes and immediately realized the pain had subsided, he looked around and realized he was using his Mangekyou but wondered why he couldn't feel the pain.

He let his Mangekyou fade away and looked around the room, it was a white hospital room with white everything and a splash of green on the coat hanger.

He looked directly beside him and saw a blond head of hair snuggled into the side of the bed. He put his hand on it knowing exactly who it was.

The head lifted up slowly to reveal the cutest girl Sasuke had ever seen. "Sasuke?" Artemis asked before lunging herself onto him.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Sasuke yelped as her body lunged itself onto his bruised and battered own body.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was worried you unbelievable idiot, why didn't you tell me the guy who killed you family was your brother" Artemis said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Because I was ashamed, I needed vengeance but, now that he's dead…"

"You regret it" Artemis finished slipping her hand onto his.

"Before he died he told me that the village elders ordered him to kill my family because they were planning to over throw the Hokage and the other rulers" Sasuke said moving Artemis and standing up.

"My vengeance isn't through just yet, my brother wasn't responsible for the death of my family, it was _him_" Sasuke walked away and Artemis just stood up and said "Huh?"

Sasuke walked down the dimly lit hall way and grunted as he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He activated his Mangekyou and looked at the design, it was his normal atom design with a pinwheel deign over the center, whenever her pushed chakra into his eyes the pinwheel would spin.

"Forbidden transfer huh? So this is the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, not bad, I barely feel it" Sasuke rubbed just below his eye and laughed, starting low and then getting higher.

"Better lock your doors Danzo cause im coming for _you_"

...

**Did you guys like it? I really hope you liked it!**

**It's a bit shorter than normal but, it had a lot more action than usual so I hope that made up for it.**

**I got a bunch of PM's and they all went for D, forbidden Jutsu unlocks EMS so… there it is.**

**The Danzo chapter won't come for other 2 or 3 chapters because I need to do some Young Justice material before I do more Original stuff. **

**Follow, Review and Follow Again!**


	7. Alpha Male

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

Sasuke was up and about after his fight with Itachi. He was injured badly but, he healed quickly enough that after another day of rest, he was ready to go on missions again.

Robin and Kid Flash sat at a table in the main room along with Artemis and M'gaan. Superboy stood with his arms crossed over his shoulder while Sasuke talked with Aqualad and Batman.

Superboy used his super-hearing to listen to what they were saying. "Since the fight with Red Arrow, I have been told that there is a traitor amongst us, in light of recent events it seems that Red Tornado was the betrayer whether due to programming or free will is still uncertain" Aqualad said as Batman and Sasuke listened on.

Suddenly in a blur of speed, Superboy rocketed forwards and slammed Aqualad into the wall next to them, all of them surprised by this action yet none of them actually tried to stop the angry half Kryptonian. "You knew?" Superboy yelled as the others approached them, namingly M'gaan.

"Conner? What are you doing?" M'gaan yelled rushing over to the action.

"Aqualad knew about Red Tornado and didn't tell us" Superboy explained as he continued to throttle the Atlantean until a purple skeletal hand casually wrapped itself around Superboy and pulled him off of Aqualad.

Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou spun as he controlled Susanoo with ease. "Why don't we all just take a breath huh?"

Superboy turned to Sasuke "Did you know about this?"

"My Sharingan sees secrets, so yes but it wasn't really my problem or business" Sasuke continued "Can I let you go or are you gonna attack someone again?"

Superboy didn't respond to the rhetorical question but, Sasuke let him go anyway. Superboy walked away still angry.

"Information that could've saved all our lives, somehow isn't your problem or business?" Artemis asked as Sasuke let his EMS fade away along with Susanoo.

"Im not team leader, if wasn't told to, im not allowed to go around telling people things I discovered by unintentionally snooping with these god forsaken eyes!" Sasuke yelled the last part louder than he intended to do. Artemis squinted at him, giving him the coldest glare she could muster. "I thought you trusted me?"

"I do but, it's like going around telling your secret identity, it's not my secret to tell" Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"Last time I checked, my secret identity didn't almost get the entire team killed" Artemis retorted turning around and walked away.

"It was a freaking example!" Sasuke yelled as she continued walking.

Batman glared at the entire team "Enough!" everyone stopped in their tracks, Artemis stopped walking, Sasuke looked in his direction, Superboy stopped grunting and Kid Flash walked over with Robin.

Artemis too walked back over to the team although she kept her distance from Sasuke.

Robin was the first to speak, "Br- Batman please, tell us you have some lead on Red Tornado and his siblings, if we could just look at the information you already have maybe we could-" Robin was interrupted by Batman who took over the conversation.

"Let me make perfectly clear, The Team is to NOT peruse this, Aqualad, Aquaman is need of your assistance, Black Manta is planning on leveling all of Atlantes, and this could have catastrophic results on both Atlantes and the Main land"

Aqualad nodded and said nothing as he headed for the Zeta-Tubes, Superboy spoke up "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I have another mission for you" Batman said as he pulled up a holo-computer image of a news article that read 'Mayor gets attacked by Gorilla-Gorilla'

After Robin read it out loud he was outraged "Batman, please tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a mission"

Batman turned around and glared at Robin "I never joke about the mission" Robin stayed silent, knowing there was no arguing with the dark knight when it came to things like this.

"With Red Tornado absent, you will be overseen by another League member, Captain Marvel has volunteered to take first shift" Batman said as the Captain stepped forward.

"Hi guys, im sure we'll have a blast" the Captain said sounding overly enthusiastic about this seemingly boring mission.

"I've looked at the evidence and the reports, something doesn't add up, Since Aqualad is out… Sasuke, your team will go in and investigate the attacks, coordinates have been sent" Batman turned and walked away.

Kid Flash whispered while he walked out "Hmph, _your_ team"

Sasuke was ready to walk with them to the Bio-Ship when he felt a hand grab his arm, it was Batman.

"Do you want to discuss what happened with your brother?" Batman asked looking sympathetic.

"Doctors said that he was already sick, using Susanoo for so long put too much strain on his body and his brain, he had an aneurism. Technically I didn't kill him but at the same time I did, but it doesn't matter anymore, I have someone else on my list now" Sasuke said as he retracted his arm from Batman and continued walking into the Bio-Ship.

The ride was quiet and no one felt like talking, "Approaching coordinates" M'gaan said breaking the silence from the pilot seat, "Get ready to deploy" said Sasuke as a hole in the bottom of the ship opened up and Artemis hooked herself up to a zip line along with Robin, "It's just recon, we know what to do" Artemis said coldly.

"Maybe he doesn't trust us to do it right" Robin said before jumping out along with Artemis.

"Ugh" Sasuke grunted as the two landed and did a quick sweep of the area.

The Bio-Ship landed softy in camo mode and the heroes pilled out quietly.

"All clear" Robin said as the heroes formed a circle.

"Switch to stealth and we'll review mission parameters" Sasuke put his mask up and walked to the middle of the circle.

"Parameters, we don't need no stinking parameters" Kid Flash said while switching to stealth by pressing the lightning bolt symbol on his chest.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked while Kid Flash and Robin walked away.

"You wanna try that in a different tone" Sasuke walked up to Kid Flash in a threatening manner.

"What are you gonna do? Fight me, cause that will totally prove you did that right thing keeping secrets from all of us" Kid Flash said trying to keep looking like he had it under control.

"You know, you run pretty fast, I wonder how fast you bleed out. If you wanna find out, keep talking." Kid Flash's eyes widened, was that an actual threat?

"Listen, it's just recon, we can handle it on our own" Robin said putting a hand on Sasuke's chest.

Both Robin and Kid Flash ran off into the jungle, while M'gaan and Artemis went in a separate direction. "Why didn't you stop them?" Superboy yelled "You're supposed to be our leader"

"Why don't you shove some kryptonite up your-"

"Whoa, let's just calm down and search the area" Captain Marvel intervened and watched as Superboy jumped off into the distance.

The Captain and Sasuke walked for a while before coming across a clearing, "Ya know, I might have missed the part where you actually told us the plan" Captain Marvel said as they looked around the area.

"They don't want to listen to me, let them get killed see if I care" Sasuke said looking at Marvel this time.

"Even Artemis?"

"I don't want to even think about the headache that girl gives me" Sasuke rubbed his temples and continued walking in the clearing.

"But, you do like her, don't you?" Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I do, and I hate it when things get like this" Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"Listen, im not good with girls but, with the rest of the team, just take charge don't give them a choice, that's what Batman does"

Sasuke looked up at him "Yea but, Batman is well… Batman"

"Sure but, he does what needs to be done and doesn't take no for an answer. If you operate like he does, I'm sure things will get done"

Just then they heard stomping in the distance, Sasuke activated his Eternal Mangekyou and Captain Marvel got in a fighting stance as two huge mammoth like creatures busted through from the jungle and charged at the heroes.

They were at least ten times bigger than a normal elephant, getting to be almost 5 stories tall. The Mammoth's had orange fur with patches of skin missing, showing the muscle underneath.

Captain Marvel flew up and delivered a right hook that easily knocked the beast backwards.

Another beast identical to the one now fighting Captain Marvel attacked Sasuke from the side.

Sasuke easily formed two skeletal Susanoo arms and grabbed the beast by the large tusks coming from its mouth. The beast's momentum pushed Sasuke back 10 feet as the shinobi's feet dug into the ground and stopped the stampeding beast.

Sasuke used the two arms that were holding the tusks to pull the beast onto its side. That's when Sasuke spotted the large inhibitor collar on its neck.

Sasuke used a third Susanoo arm to rip the collar off the animal's neck. The beast struggled to its feet and ran off. "Captain, remove their collars!" Sasuke shouted to the Captain who was easily holding back a mammoth by himself.

He immediately summoned yellow electricity to his hands and zapped the collar causing it to short-circuit, the red lights highlighting the device turned a dull grey and the mammoth ceased attacking the hero and turned to walk away.

Sasuke let Susanoo fade away as he was about to talk to the captain when M'gaan contacted him via mental link.

"_Sasuke, can you hear me?"_

"_Go ahead Miss Martian" _Sasuke said as he focused on the mental communication.

"_Artemis and I were just attacked by giant alligators wearing collars similar to the ones used on convicts at the Belle-Reve prison" _M'gaan thought in a serious tone.

"_M'gaan, set up a mental link with the team" _Sasuke ordered as she set up the link accordingly.

"_Of course, since were traitors he probably thinks we attacked ourselves" _Artemis thought as she emptied out her quiver that was strangely full of water.

"_Enough of that already_" Sasuke thought as he looked around and realized Captain Marvel was missing.

"_And if you did, he wouldn't tell anybody about it_" Robin added he and Kid Flash walked away from two unconscious giant vultures.

"_I thought we were all friends and that we didn't keep secrets but, looks like we were wrong" _Kid Flash said as he and Robin walked through the jungle.

Sasuke walked behind a few bushes still only half listening to the mental conversation as he searched for the Captain.

"_So much for that"_ Artemis added before Sasuke entered a setting of 3 poles behind the bushes, they looked like some sort of trap, Sasuke used his Sharingan to look around when he found traces of magic, something Captain Marvel would leave along with gorilla foot prints and drag marks. Sasuke realized exactly what happened and he got fuming mad.

"_You guys think you were betrayed, I was sleeping with him!"_

Sasuke punched the pole next to him snapping it in half "_ENOUGH!"_

Everyone was silent, no one had actually seen or even heard Sasuke angry before, and he was always sort of grumpy but, never actually angry.

"_I've had just about enough of your whining and complaining, boohoo, your friends lied to you, suck it up! It happens" _Sasuke continued with his speech._ "I could dig one or two things other than your identities that you keep to yourself only because you have the right! It's no different than what Aqualad and I did_"

Everyone stayed silent, "_Now, Captain Marvel has been captured, we need to find him and whoever is putting these collars on the animals and pumping them with Kobra Venom_"

"_Under your leadership, I'll pass" _Kid Flash said trying to make light of the situation.

"_THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE! Batman put me in charge and until this mission is over you will follow my orders, if you wish me kicked off the team than we can have that arranged when we get back to the Cave, until then I am in command here. Any objections?"_

Everyone stayed silent and said nothing_ "didn't think so, rendezvous back at the Bio-Ship, I see their base" _Sasuke said using his Sharingan to see the base only a few miles out.

**15 minutes later**

The team sat out on a hill near the base, it was surrounded by poles; just like the ones Sasuke found near were Captain Marvel went missing.

"_I'll fly over"_ Miss Martian thought while floating upwards.

"_Negatory, there's a field that surrounds the entire base like a dome_" Kid Flash said adjusting his goggles to thermal vision.

"_I see it_" Sasuke said letting his Eternal Mangekyou spin to life in his eyes. "_No openings, we'll have to make one_"

"_What don't you see? The poles are insulated, covered by the dome, but one good shot could cause a momentary gap" _Robin said scanning the poles with his wrist mounted Holo-Computer.

Sasuke ignored his first comment and was about to suggest Amaterasu when Artemis stood up next to him, "_I have a target_"

"_Be ready, all of you" _Sasuke said as he jumped from the hill and let a small drop of blood fall from his eye.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled as the black flames clashed with the field and after a few seconds, it caused a momentary gap in the energy dome.

Artemis took her shot and the arrow went directly through the hole and hit a red button on the outside wall of the base. The force field dropped and the others came down from their position.

Just then, dozens of monkeys looked at them from the roof tops, they were normal sized monkeys but they were all wearing inhibitor collars. There was one big one, an ape infused with Kobra Venom, just like the elephants from before. Sasuke yelled to the team "I'll take big and hairy you take the rest!"

The others nodded as they started knocking down monkeys that jumped at them.

Sasuke launched himself at the ape, fist first. The ape grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into a tree effortlessly.

Sasuke got up and looked at his opponent; he had to get to the collar. Sasuke jumped over the ape landing on his back, he tried to rip the collar off before the ape reached behind and grabbed Sasuke by the waist throwing him over his head and through the tree he had previously hit.

Sasuke formed a Susanoo ribcage and looked on at his opponent once more, he wasn't attacking only defending. His collar wasn't shocking him so the ape wasn't doing anything wrong, unless it wasn't supposed to attack. Sasuke's eyes widened _"It's a distraction, get in there! Now!"_

The others looked at him as another ape came from the door way, this ape wasn't on Kobra Venom or an inhibitor collar, he wore a red berate and held a mini-gun in his hands.

He let out a vicious roar before shooting the mini-gun at speeds that even Kid Flash had trouble dodging.

Sasuke used a Susanoo arm to pin the 7ft tall Ape down before forming a Chidori and slicing off its collar. Sasuke jumped off of the ape and walked slowly towards the ape shooting a mini-gun.

Bullets bounced off his Susanoo ribcage like they were made of rubber. Sasuke smiled "These eyes! It's not just a relief of pain, my Susanoo was never this strong before" the ape stopped shooting and pulled a grenade from his beret before pulling the pin and tossing it at a completely calm Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Artemis screamed as the grenade detonated in his face.

Sasuke emerged complete unharmed, not even a crack in his Susanoo. Speaking of which Sasuke manifested a Susanoo arm and grabbed the ape wrapping him in purple energy, Sasuke laughed "I would remove your collar and let you go but you don't seem to have one meaning this is free will, possibly enhanced intelligence. Move in, I'll hold King Kong here" the ape snarled at his comment like he knew what Sasuke was saying.

"Right" the team acknowledged their orders before moving in.

Sasuke looked at his captive, "How can you fire a gun anyway?"

"What'd I miss" Sasuke turned around to see Superboy standing behind him petting a giant white wolf.

Sasuke only blinked once when seeing the giant enhanced wolf.

"Nothing much, go around and try to corner whoever is in there, I gotta keep big, black, and ugly here" Sasuke said before Superboy walked up to the ape and flicked his temple, knocking the beast out cold.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sasuke asked as he let Susanoo fade and dropped the ape abruptly.

"Let's go"

The others barged in the side wall to find Captain Marvel strapped to a metal table with a collar around his neck and a laser pointed promptly at his forehead.

Next to him was a robot that looked a lot like a dark version of R2-D2 with a real human brain on top.

"It's the brain!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Naw duh it's a brain" Artemis quipped keeping her arrow pointed at it.

"Not _a _Brain, _the_ Brain" Kid Flash said before The Brain's body opened up and a small red device popped into 2 small robotic hands sprouting from the sides of the robot.

"Adieu héros" he said in a French accent as 5 silver poles launched up from the floor and zapped the heroes who immediately fell to the ground, paralyzed.

The device was ripped form the robots grasp by telekinesis and floated over to M'gaan who pressed a button with her mind, shutting off the poles.

After the heroes stood up, Sasuke burst through the other side with Superboy and the wolf.

"Well, all must come to a fin, je suppose" The Brain said as his robotic body began opening up and moving, transforming.

"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled as Sasuke leaped over to Artemis and put a Susanoo arm over him and her.

Suddenly the power shut off completely in the lab as they heard heavy foots steps walk through before everything turned on again.

"Wait so, that huge device was… a light switch?" Kid Flash asked as they looked around for The Brain but he was nowhere to be found.

"Well that sucks" Sasuke said as he deactivated Susanoo and realized his proximity to Artemis. He didn't waver instead he came and hugged her from behind.

She gasped at first before smiling, "Yea… I guess I love you too" she said as he hugged her tighter and picked her up easily. "Hey, stop that" she giggled as she tried effortlessly to get him to stop.

M'gaan and Superboy stared at each other before smiling at each other and blushing, obviously they had some sort of mental conversation.

"Is that a wolf?" Kid Flash asked him as wolfs ears stood up.

"Yea, can I keep him?" Superboy asked as Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"What should I call him?" Superboy asked looking for a suitable name.

"What about Krypto?" The wolf snarled and Superboy chuckled "I don't think he likes that name"

Miss Martian put a finger up "Plus, isn't that taken?"

They laughed for a bit before Superboy spoke up "What's wrong with Wolf?"

Kid Flash rubbed his chin "Generic but acceptable" he acted as if he were a judge.

There was a long walk back to the Bio-Ship but no one was in a hurry. "I gotta ask" Robin said seriously catching the attention of the couple holding hands. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"After gaining my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I gained the ability to see secrets, I found out there was a secret, a big one that Aqualad was keeping so, I went and asked him about it, he told me about the mole and that his source was Sportsmaster back at the peace treaty signing with Red Arrow" Sasuke was interrupted when Artemis let go of his hand, seemingly outraged.

"Sportsmaster? You can't trust him!" she yelled as she stepped in front of the Bio-Ship which they just arrived at.

"He didn't" Sasuke said as Robin continued for him.

"But, he still had to assume it was true"

"He kept it from everyone because he didn't want to accidently tip off the possible traitor" Sasuke said finishing his sentence.

"I hate to admit it but, it's completely rational" Robin said as they began walking again.

"What if you were the traitor?" Artemis asked wrapping her hand around his, intertwining their fingers.

"You'd all be thoroughly screwed" He said walking into the Bio-Ship with Artemis.

"Why? We could take you" Artemis said after Sasuke sat down and she sat on his lap in the Bio-Ship.

Sasuke simply laughed at this, "You guys wouldn't stand a chance."

"Maybe not Artemis or Robin but, Superboy, Aqualad and I, we'd take you down hard" Kid Flash said as the hatch closed and they began taking off.

"The Susanoo you saw me fight the Red's with? That's not even my half power; I still have Full Susanoo, Armored Susanoo and something I found out from my brother called the Perfect Susanoo"

Everyone's jaw dropped at that moment, Sasuke was somehow the coolest person they had ever met. "Seriously?"

"Susanoo is a very powerful weapon and I am the only living person who still has it" Sasuke said as Artemis asked "So what about Superman? Can you beat him?"

"I wouldn't go that far… maybe… depends on the day"

...

**HEEEEEEY, im a day late, sorry**

**Remember when I said Bereft was my Favorite episode of Season 1? I lied.**

**Its Failsafe and im only 1 chapter away, I have to do Humanity but im going to skip Revelations. Oh, well MERRY CHRISTMAS**!


	8. Humanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

**Teton County, Yellow Stone National Park - Hidden Lab**

A man in a white lab coat with slick black hair narrated his story to his assistant who was checking the systems of the male android that attacked Mt. Justice along with the female android.

"When the prodigal son returned, his father saw him with compassion and embraced him for his son was lost and is now found. You are the prodigal son Tornado, and I rejoice at your return. And thank you for making our little family reunion possible"

He finished plugging Red Tornado into a computer before turning around again.

"You must have many questions… no? oh that's right, your voice box is offline, but your eyes and ears are working just fine, and the pristine brain that I built for you all those years ago and really… what else matters?"

Red Tornado was taken apart on metal table in a place he didn't recognize. The man taking him apart was Tio Moro, a mad scientist who had built him nearly 50 years ago. This was going to be a long day.

**Mt. Justice - Happy Harbor - Rhode Island**

The door slide open and Sasuke walked through being bored as usual, as the others were sparing on the holo field while being over seen by Black Canary.

Artemis was sparing with Robin while Aqualad was fighting against Superboy and Miss Martian.

Kid Flash sat in a lawn chair with his arm propped up and a small table beside him; Captain Marvel was handing him a glass of Pineapple Juice.

Wally had broken his arm on a mission last week against the Injustice League who were surprisingly easy to defeat. The speedster sipped the juice and let out a satisfied moan.

"Mmmm, that's what I call Pineapple Juice" Wally said sipping on his fruity beverage.

"How's that broken arm Wally?" Captain Marvel asked proud that he could help.

"Nothing that some Nachos couldn't heal" Wally said with a coy smile.

It took a few seconds but the Captain caught on, "Oh! I'll go make you some!" Said the Captain as he rocketed towards the kitchen.

"Good Job everyone" Black Canary praised "In fact it's been a very productive week"

"Yea, for everyone except Kid Malingerer" Artemis said motioning towards the resting Wally who simply shrugged.

"Hey! Injured in battle against the Injustice League! I deserve some R&R" the off duty speedster protested.

Black Canary chuckled "I've really enjoyed being your… Den-Mother this week" Black Canary would have gone on but she was cut off by the computer.

"_Recognized Zatara A11_" A man with a mustache and a long black top hat wearing a tuxedo and holding a black cane with a gold head materialized in the door before walking to the side of the teleporter and pulling up a holo computer.

Once again the computer buzzed to life.

"_Access Granted Zatanna Zatara B07 Authorization Zatara A11"_

The yellow flash faded and a young girl with dark black hair and blue eyes walked in the room, she was wearing a school uniform consisting of a blue top with a white undershirt and a matching blue skirt. The girl looked no older than thirteen which just so happened to be the same age as Robin.

M'gaan floated towards her to introduce her to the team when Robin intercepted. "Hi im Robin" he said holding out his hand which she shook gently.

He gestured to the Team "That's M'gaan, Sasuke, Artemis, Conner, Kaldur and Wally"

"So, uh, are you joining the team?" Robin asked before Zatara intervened.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" He said rubbing his neck. "This is strictly a visit although I am sorry we missed the training it something she could have benefited from" He began talking to Black Canary directly while M'gaan set up a mental link with the others.

"_Typical, does anyone else get the impression that we're still on probation with Zatara?" _M'gaan asked the team telepathically.

"_Not just Zatara, Why is Captain Marvel still hanging around?" _Superboy asked gesturing at the kitchen.

"_Because we like having him around" _Kid Flashed smiled and put his hands on his hips to signify his opinion.

"_You just like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot" _Artemis sent a glare at the speedster before looking over to Sasuke.

"_I almost miss Red Tornados monotone voice telling you that your injuries aren't fatal and you shouldn't need any special treatment"_ Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest before looking over to Zatanna who was looking very confused.

"_What's she looking at?"_ He said as the magician's daughter stared at him and the other teenagers like someone had told a joke that she didn't understand.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" The girl finally asked as everyone looked towards her including Zatara and Black Canary. "Cause I can't decide whether that's super cool or super rude" the adults gave them all scolding looks.

"Fine" Superboy said in defeat "We were talking about Red Tornado, it's been weeks since he betrayed us and we still don't know anything"

The adults looked at each other once before looking back at the team "The Team is not to pursue this, we are looking for Red Tornado and his siblings but for now you have to have patience" Black Canary tried to sympathize but to no avail, they all sent glares at the adults.

"Look, Batman has made finding Red Tornado and the other androids our top priority, Red Tornado is Justice League so he is our responsibility, we _will_ find him and his creator, Tio Moro"

Zatara stepped in "Why don't you take Zatanna for a uh tour of the um Cave" Zatara as well as the entire team looked around for the raven haired sorcerer, they could not find her for several seconds until Sasuke gestured towards Wolf and they all turned to see Zatanna petting the enhanced dog while he panted happily.

Captain Marvel walked in holding a plate of Nachos that was still hot "A tour? I can help" Superboy interjected before he could go on.

"Actually I was hoping you would take Wolf for a little walk, he could use the exercise" Superboy glanced at the rest of the team before looking back at Captain Marvel who nodded in response.

"Yea sure, I can do that!" he flew off to the exit along with Wolf and the plate of Nachos.

"Wait my Nachos" Wally said before Artemis pulled him away.

The team was walking down the hall way heading for the hangar, "When did you?" Robin asked dumbfounded that Zatanna had somehow changed outfits between the main hall and the hangar.

She was now wearing a light blue tank top and denim jean shorts.

"Were not really taking a tour are we?" Zatanna asked sounding like she'd rather do anything else.

"Nope, were going after Red Tornado" Sasuke said walking into the hangar and waiting for M'gaan to configure the Bio-Ship.

"I recommend you stay here" Aqualad said to her before looking up at the others and then back down at her.

"Is that an order?"

"I am not your leader, I have no power over you, you may do as you see fit" Zatanna smiled and looked turned to the rest of the team.

"What if she tells?" Artemis said nudging Sasuke's arm lightly.

"Im sure she won't" Robin said smirking and shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't tell, not if you kidnap me that is" her smirk was now wider than Robins.

...

Captain Marvel was outside the Cave holding a 3 foot long tree trunk in his hands while Wolf ate the Nachos that were originally for Kid Flash.

The Captain tossed the trunk 20 feet away. "Fetch… C'mon Fetch" Wolf glanced up before going back to eating his Nachos. "Ugh Please?"

...

The others flew in camo mode over where Captain Marvel and Wolf were playing and then out across the country. M'gaan was a few dozen miles away from the Cave when she received a transmission and decided to play it on speaker.

"M'gaan" Black Canary's voice rang over the line "The Bio-Ship wasn't approved for departure"

M'gaan clapped her hands together "I know! We're kidnapping Zatanna, to… um; show her around Happy Harbor, we'll see you later."

The line went dead as M'gaan had cut it.

Zatara was dumfounded and staring at Black Canary wide eyed.

"Relax Giovanni, their good kids"

The magician gave a skeptical look before looking away, "Fine"

...

"Where are we going?" asked Kid Flash who was now in his uniform.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective and he looked for Red Tornado in every logical location, if we're going to find him, we need to think of a truly illogical idea" Sasuke said looking at Kid Flash who turned around and noticed everyone looking at him "A _truly_ dumb idea" Sasuke reiterated once more.

Kid Flash drew a cocky smile and placed a hand on his chin "Well, now that you mention it"

The Bio-Ship landed on an empty helicopter pad connected to the Belle-Reve Prison, after several dozen guards arrived and pointed their guns at the heroes, the warden finally arrived.

A bald man with thick glasses wearing a burgundy turtle neck walked towards them with his hands behind his back "My name is Dr. Hugo Strange, im the warden here, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yea, we need to speak with one of your prisoners, Professor Ivo" Sasuke walked closer to the warden.

"I'm sure I could arrange it, those two helped save the prison a few weeks ago from a prison break" Strange pointed towards M'gaan and Superboy who both blushed and turned away.

"Come, follow me" the warden spoke to one of his guards and began to walk inside the massive building. "Im having Ivo moved to an interrogation room for you, you'll have 10 minutes with him, I sure hope that's enough" he smiled before continuing to walk down the hall.

The heroes walked through a line of cells, men were holding onto the bars of their caged window in the door and reaching threw to try and grab the heroes, they simply moved to the far side of the hall.

"Isn't it hazardous to let them freely reaching outside their cells like that?" Asked M'gaan who didn't remember this part of the jail last time she was here.

"These are just normal convicts with no powers, people like Captain Boomerang who are too crafty to leave in Iron Heights but, not good enough to be put in a specialized holding cell downstairs with the other meta-humans" the warden explained as they approached a metal door with a sign that read 'Interrogation'.

"Thanks warden Strange, this shouldn't take long" Superboy thanked the former psychologist.

"No problem, just remember" he tapped his wrist a few times indicating the presence of a watch "10 minutes" he smiled and walked away with a few guards accompanying him.

...

Tio Moro began typing on a computer next to Red Tornado's body while his assistant walked out due to him finishing his diagnostics on the other androids.

"Now then, once we finish downloading your memories onto my database we can get started in having some fun, in the meantime why don't I tell you a story?" Moro pulled up a chair and placed his hands on the table that Red Tornado laid on.

"Once upon a time, a brilliant scientist decided to build his own superhero that would infiltrate and destroy the Justice Society of America. His first creation was Red Torpedo, hero of the ocean deep, a machine programmed to think he was a man. Unfortunately that programming was crude and Red Torpedo never quite fit in. your eldest brother was a failure but, the scientist believed in his plan, your sister debuted as Firebrand, a

much loved and admired heroine. If only she didn't have to be so darn heroic, she seemingly gave her life for the cause of being a hero but, the scientist salvaged as much as he could and rebuilt her. Yet still the scientist did not give up, this time the Android would _know_ he was an android, and it worked! Red Tornado the robot hero was inducted into the Justice Society, the scientist believed he had triumphed! But sadly the androids' need to be more human and Pinocchio like design caused him to betray his creator!" The scientist spoke the story reminiscing on past events but by the time he had finished his story he was fuming mad.

"Still, the scientist refuses to give up" Moro looked up at Red Torpedo and Firebrand with a hopeful glare.

...

M'gaan leaned forward placing her hands on the metal table in front of Professor Ivo who seemed increasingly calm.

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping the prison break last month, he gave us 10 minutes with you" She said threatening him with her tone.

"Spill it Ivo, how can we find Tio Moro?" Superboy stepped from behind M'gaan.

"Now why in the world would _I_ know how to find Moro?" Ivo leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because you're his biggest competitor in the evil android game so who better to keep track of what he's up to and where" Kid Flash walked up to the metal table and glared at the scientist.

"Ah I see your point, better question, _why_ on earth would I tell you anything?" He smiled before placing his hands on the desk again and clasping them together.

"He knows" Aqualad walked forward.

"Miss Martian" Sasuke looked over to the Martian before she nodded and had her eyes glow bright green.

"Really? You think I've never faced a telepath before?" He leaned back once again getting comfortable.

M'gaan looked up "Sorry guys he reciting code over and over again, just ones and zeros, it'll take some time to decipher through it"

"How much time" Aqualad asked

"More than 10 minutes"

"Sasuke" Aqualad said as M'gaan moved over and Sasuke walked forward.

His eyes turned red and the familiar power rushed through his veins and into his sight.

"Sharingan" Sasuke said as he looked directly into the scientists eyes.

"Oh and a GenJutsu too, it's rare but im profound on my ability to counter mental attacks" Ivo chuckled "Nice try though"

Suddenly Zatanna walked up from the back of the room.

"Maybe you should try your Mangekyou?" Artemis asked as they were out of options.

"No but maybe I could try another technique" Sasuke began thinking about how he beat Psimon. His thoughts were stopped when Zatanna slammed her hand down on the table in front of Ivo and spoke odd words _"oroM oiT noitacol eht su lleT" _

Suddenly it was like Ivo was under a spell "Moro's in an underground base beneath Yellow Stone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful" Ivo looked around just as surprised as the entire group.

"Wait… What just happened?" Ivo threw his hands up in confusion.

...

"Download complete" Tio Moro pressed a few buttons before a loud siren went off and a metal table came down from 20 feet up with a cloth over it.

His lab now had a new resident.

"Time for the upload" Tio Moro pressed another few buttons before ripping the cloth off the table revealing another android, one buffer and taller than Red Tornado with burgundy colored metal and a triangle insignia on its chest and forehead.

"But first introductions" Moro turned to face the three androids standing behind him "Red Tornado, Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, I like that much better than Firebrand, meet your bouncing baby brother" Moro pressed a few more buttons before finishing up the upload and switching the android on.

The eyes of the android lit up with yellow light as well as a maroon highlights across his body "Red Volcano"

"This Red won't bother infiltrating the League; he'll simply destroy them, with some help from his siblings of course"

He typed away at his computer before completing the memory download "He'll have all your memories, of course Tornados will be the most helpful but, hey all the help we can get right?"

"Finally the scientist has built the perfect android! No more need for being human, No more Pinocchio's" he finished the final download before picking up a small remote with one red button on it. He turned to his creation and pressed the button on the remote that caused Red Volcano to sit up and then stand up straight.

The robot immediately walked over to his father and grabbed him by the wrists, snapping the remote in two. The robot towered over his creator, standing at 8ft tall. "Son you're hurting me" Moro stayed calm and tried to reason with his son.

"Yes but pain is so… so human, and I've transcended the need to be human" Volcano ripped his creators arms off his body before letting him fall to the ground. Instead of gushing amounts of blood and veins, gears and bolts fell from his dismembered body as oil spilt from his arms and wires sparked.

"No more Pinocchio's"

...

"Block out any external communication, soon Black Canary, Zatara and Batman too I imagine will know of our _visit_ with Ivo" Aqualad looked at M'gaan who began setting course for Yellow Stone.

Robin looked over at Zatanna who was sitting in front of him, "Ok, im trying to be as nonchalant as possible but-" he was cut off by Zatanna.

"Why? Be as chalant as you'd like" she gave the boy wonder a coy smile. He returned the smile before turning to Sasuke who placed a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"I think he's just trying to get a handle on your powers" Sasuke said before continuing "Could you teleport us to Moro or even him to his cell?"

"Or create world peace for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that and im nowhere near my dad's level, I need to know a spell cold or have time to prep it"

"What's our ETA to Yellow Stone? Im way past ready to stuff Red Tornado in a trash compactor" Superboy said while clenching his fists.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asked

"Aren't you? He almost killed M'gaan and the rest of us"

Aqualad looked down and then back to the screen in front of him "ETA 5 minutes"

...

"Listen to me my brothers and my sister" Red Volcanos voice boomed through the underground laboratory "Father downloaded me with all your memories, his too. Oh he left out the part about him being an android but, he did shed some light on his big plan though" Red Volcano stepped over his deceased father's arms and turned on a flat screen TV before wirelessly linking it to the blueprints in his head.

The blueprint was a high definition Geo-Analysis of the largest volcano still on Earth from billions of years ago. "There is a semi-dormant super volcano under Yellow Stone, father gave me the power to not only control earth but also activate this super volcano in three stages. The eruption will decimate the western hemisphere, whoever survives wont for long because the entire Earth will be shrouded in an impenetrable layer of ash freezing the entire planet. Us four will then build a Red Army and populate the Earth with androids like us" he ominously stared at the blue prints.

Suddenly a transmission came in from Belle-Reve prison, "Ivo to Moro, Thomas are you there?" Professor Ivo's voice sounded inconvenienced.

Red Volcano used a simulator to alter his voice causing him to sound like Tio Moro "What is it Ivo? Im busy"

"Reluctantly im calling to warn you, the children have learned your location and probably told their elders and betters and are most likely on their way"

Red Volcano turned around and looked at Red Tornado "Perfect"

...

The Bio-Ship landed in Yellow Stone 10 meters away from Old Faithful; the team switched their outfits to stealth mode.

"You should stay here" Sasuke told Zatanna as the door to the ship opened up.

"Is that an order?"

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he cleaned his blade and sheathed it.

"_Srehtaf ym ekil kool ot sehtolc ym egnahc" _Zatanna's words caused a puff of smoke to envelope her for a few seconds and when it cleared her outfit matched her fathers but instead of dress pants she wore short black shorts with leggings.

Sasuke and the rest of the team ran through the forest as quietly as possible but Red Volcano saw them coming a mile away.

"Tornado, prove yourself a loyal Red and kill them for me"

Red Tornado nodded before turning around and flying out of the lab.

Robin stopped behind a tree and pulled up a Holo-Computer "Ivo was right, something is down there"

The Team rushed out into the clearing exactly 100 meters from Old Faithful when suddenly a tornado began to pick up.

They looked up to see Red Tornado floating in midair with his trademark 'red tornado' carrying him.

"Why?" Aqualad shouted.

Red Tornado responded by surrounding them in a wall of Tornados and carving a message into the ground in front him.

'Play dead' the message read.

"_Message received_" Sasuke said over the telepathic link which was carried out to everyone.

"Who cares why? Nail him" Sasuke shouted as he jumped into the air with crackling Chidori Blade. He was easily knocked to the ground by a blast of pressurized wind.

Superboy leaped into the air with the help of Aqualad and nailed the android in the face but it did very little since Tornado backhanded him into Aqualad and into the ground.

Artemis and Robin threw projectiles and shot arrows at Red but they were stopped by the wind and reversed through his tornado. The projectiles slammed into the ground and blasted Artemis and Robin backwards into the ground.

"Artemis!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his Chidori Blade at Tornado who was barely able to block it with several walls of wind.

The android shot several blasts of wind at Sasuke who used his Sharingan to dodge them and form a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" the great flame collided with a giant red tornado causing a shockwave that blew the others back.

Red Tornado shot another giant tornado into the fire blowing Sasuke onto his back seemingly knocking him out.

"You're not the only spin master in town!" Kid Flash yelled before spinning at supersonic speeds causing wind to pick up and quick enough creating a tornado of his own. He charged Red Tornado and simultaneously Miss Martian threw a punch at the back of Red Tornados head.

At the last second Red turned around caught the Martians punch, spinning around and throwing her into Kid Flash and knocking them into the ground and out cold.

Zatanna walked forward and tried to focus on her spell but only managed to get half of it out before Red Tornado floated to her and grabbed her by the throat, choking her out and threw her into the ground 10 feet away.

Red Tornado let the wall of tornados dissipate and floated up with his arms folded across his chest.

Suddenly from the ground erupted Red Volcano on a pedestal made from rock.

"Nice performance brother but, you and I both know that's all it was" he glanced behind him at the message carved in the sand before lifting it into the air with his mastery over the earth element.

"I have all your memories plus a next-gen processor which means I can predict your moves before you make them" he destroyed the large slab of rock and threw its debris at the heroes.

Red Tornado began flying away when Artemis spotted him "Is he abandoning us?" She shot an arrow at Red Volcano before ducking under a piece of earth.

"I don't believe that!" Miss Martian yelled before using telekinesis to stop a boulder from hitting her.

Kid Flash rushed up the rock formation that Volcano was currently standing on, once on top he threw a supersonic punch which was easily dodged and countered with a right hook to the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"_Sirbed eht morf em dleihs" _a clear bubble formed around Zatanna blocking the debris from hitting her.

The sorceress focused and held her hand out at Red Volcano "Red Tornado never knew my moves, _Noisolpxe na esuac_" suddenly the rock pedestal that Red Volcano stood on exploded throwing the android to the ground.

"_Htrae eht morf stniartser etaerc_" Red Volcano went to move up but he was stuck to the ground my rocks covering his wrists and ankles.

"You think you can trump me in my own element?" the android snapped the restraints like toothpicks and stood up. He held his hands out towards Zatanna who began to recite another spell.

The android shot several giant rocks at the sorceress as she recited her own spell "_Sirbed eht morf em dleihs" _the same bubble from earlier appeared and blocked her from being hit.

"_Htrae ni mih part_" the earth responded by shifting and lifting to form a solid box made of earth.

Sasuke jumped from behind Zatanna and formed a hand sign "Lava Release" red hot lava poured from Sasuke's mouth onto the box holding Red Volcano.

"I didn't know you could do that" Artemis said running up next to him.

"Im honestly not very good at it, you should see people from the Hidden Mist Village" Sasuke continued getting more serious "That's not going to hold him for long, we need a new plan"

Suddenly the box began to shake until it exploded revealing a red beam going into the air coming from Red Volcano's eyes.

Suddenly the Super Volcano lifted from the earth and erupted with extreme amounts of lava.

Kid Flashed dodged falling rubble and sped towards the rest of the team "_he's activating a stage two eruption in what's virtually the biggest volcano on the planet, if he makes it to stage 3 you can kiss the hemisphere goodbye" _he spoke over the psychic link.

"It's about time to get serious" Red Volcano got out from his box and countered an attack from Superboy by catching his punch and throwing him to the ground with a shockwave that ripped apart the earth for several dozen feet also knocking the half kryptonian unconscious.

"_Conner!_" M'gaan rushed to her boyfriend's aid only to find his conscious body.

"Relationships are so human it sickens me, what joy can you find by being near another meat bag" Red Volcano ripped a boulder so big not even M'gaan's telekinesis could stop it.

"_Sirbed eht morf meht dleihs_" Zatanna spoke the words while holding her right hand out towards M'gaan and Conner.

The rock broke on the shield trapping her and Conner under tons of rubble.

"Look what love got you, buried under so much rock you can't breathe, not that it will matter in seven minutes either way"

Zatanna held her other hand out at the android "_Noisolpxe na esuac" _an enormous explosion blasted Red Volcano into the air.

The android prepared to land when he was intercepted by a large Susanoo fist that slammed the robot into the ground even harder.

Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou spun as he formed an Imperfect Susanoo with an evil skull grin and horns to match.

Muscles and veins made of purple energy swirled around the skeletal arm forcing the android further into the ground.

Sasuke used as much force as he could but he was thrown off balance when the ground he was standing on was shattered and he was thrown into a crevasse also causing Susanoo to fade.

"Sasuke! Oh you are so getting an arrow in your eye" Artemis aimed her arrow at Red volcano while Robin aimed his bird-a-rangs.

Kid Flash ran as fast as he could around Red Volcano to create a vortex that distracted the android while Artemis and Robin threw several projectiles at him.

The projectiles exploded in the androids face causing him to stumble into the vortex wall and push KF to the ground.

Kid Flash was running nearly a thousand miles per hour in small circle, by hitting an object directly stopping him from moving he could not only be unconscious but he could have a serious concussion, although with his superfast healing, he should be okay with a little bed rest.

Once the vortex faded Red Volcano saw his targets as he stopped an arrow from hitting two inches in front of his face.

"I knew I should've picked an explosive arrow" Artemis reflected as she shot several explosive arrows at the android who simply flicked a rock up to intercept them, Artemis was lifted into the air 15 feet and then dropped suddenly by rocks which knocked her out.

Suddenly Red Volcano was blasted by a pulse of water onto the ground a few feet back.

"You should not forget about the entirety of your enemy" Aqualad formed two hammers with spikes on one side out of water.

"Ah yes, the slightly stronger meat, I didn't forget about you"

With a mighty yell Aqualad swung his hammer expertly but still missing Red Volcano entirely.

The android dodged and avoided all his attacks easily, and then caught his hammer mid swing.

"Meat that lives in the water is no different than meat that lives on land" Red Volcano right jabbed Aqualad in the chin sending him to the ground a few feet away.

"In three minutes, the entire human race will be completely eradicated from the planet and there is nothing you can do"

Suddenly the earth began to rumple underneath the androids feet. He looked towards the unconscious heroes and saw no movement that is until a giant purple fist shot up from the crevasse that Sasuke had fallen into.

The fist climbed its way up to reveal a Fully Manifested Susanoo with Sasuke in the middle, but there was something different about this Susanoo instead of stopping at the waist line, the Susanoo had legs. This Susanoo was a full bodied version of the Fully Manifested Susanoo. It stood at 40ft tall and it made Red Volcano very nervous.

"I saw you had some trouble countering Zatanna, Red Tornado never knew Zatanna so you couldn't know her skill set, Red Tornado never saw my Full Susanoo either, you may have a hard time with this one too" Susanoo formed a bow mad from purple energy that mounted to its wrist.

Red Volcano took a step back before creating a wall made of rock which was destroyed by a Susanoo arrow.

Susanoo jumped 50ft in the air and smashed the android into the ground creating a crater 20ft wide. Sasuke continued to shoot three arrows into the androids face at point blank further widening the crater.

Suddenly Red Tornado returned except he had Red Torpedo and Red Inferno with him. Sasuke had Susanoo put his guard up when the three androids suddenly tackled the now struggling Red Volcano into a pool of lava.

Red Inferno and Torpedo held Volcano down into the lava while Tornado pushed him down with his legs into the pool.

"Brothers, sister please!" Red Volcano pleaded but to avail, the lava begun to eat away at their metal skin causing them to melt.

"Ugh father would be so disappointed"

Kid Flashed woke up and after holding his head for a second he saw the giant plume of smoke coming from the Volcano and then up at Sasuke who was in the center of his Full Susanoo which oddly enough had legs now.

Susanoo reached down and plucked Red Tornado who was knee deep in a lava pool and placed him down next to the only fully conscious member of the team.

Sasuke's Susanoo faded away and Kid Flash knelt down in front of the crippled android.

"Tornado!" KF yelled over the loud booming of the volcano in the background "We're on the verge of a stage 3 eruption, there is no coming back from that, you have to vent the smoke into the atmosphere at super speed or the eruption will continue until the earth is completely covered!"

Red Tornado nodded before looking down at his legs, a red tornado formed slowly around his melted limbs before he lifted into the air slowly and then faster until he was about 10 thousand feet up.

He created a super tornado that completely sucked the smoke from the upper atmosphere and into space where it dissipated harmlessly. After a few minutes of this, Red Tornado flew down and landed next to the now conscious team.

They towed him to the underground lab and placed him on a metal table. After a few minutes of tinkering, Kid Flash and Robin were able to turn on his voice box.

"You saved the planet at the risk of your own life" Aqualad stated simply although, Red Tornado's picky terminology killed the moment.

"The planet would have survived; it is humanity that I helped to save although it is my brother and sister who are the heroes this day"

"The point is you were never the mole, never a traitor" Sasuke said still holding Artemis in his arms.

"No, I left to protect you from further attack and find my creator, Tio Moro"

"Cool, Souvenir" Kid Flash exclaimed as he held up a severed hand that looked to be a spare part from Red Volcano.

"Red we could totally rebuild you, better than before even" Robin said enthusiastically holding out a severed leg.

"I do not believe I deserve to be repaired"

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den-mother anyway? Conner yelled still frustrated.

"I was the pragmatic choice, I required no sleep or nourishment, and I had no second life or secret identity to uphold"

"But you do have advanced AI programming, designed to evolve to your surroundings, what better way to learn more about humans than with teenagers"

"You're sure not gonna learn emotion from Batman, trust me" Robin tossed the leg aside before walking next to Zatanna who was still holding her head.

"You did pretty well out there for your first mission"

"Thanks, I used the spells I knew the best but, I guess im not exactly on Sasuke's level" She looked at the ground sheepishly.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder before looking over at Sasuke who was barely winded "Im not sure any of us are really but, on the way here, while you were still unconscious, he told me he was impressed with your abilities, if im reading him right he may recommend a spot for you on the team"

She grinned from ear to ear "Really, you think he would?"

Robin chuckled "Yea, he always acts grumpy but, he'll soften up once you get to know him plus I could talk to Batman for you"

"Really? If Batman and Sasuke talk to my Dad im sure he'll let me join, Thanks!" she jumped and hugged him tightly before blushing and letting go.

Robin blushed as well and put and scratched the back of his neck.

...

It was raining and thundering outside the mountain base, but even with the thunder and rain, you could still hear Zatara's voice after he heard the report from Miss Martian.

"She's grounded for life!" he shouted as Black Canary looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Their good kids Geovanni trust me Geovanni! She is never joining this team!"

Suddenly a soaking wet Wolf and Captain Marvel walked inside from outside the cave.

"Are they coming to play or not?"

**Sorry it took me so long but, I wanted to make this good, it's pretty long so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**A few things, Zatanna, I made her relationship with Robin obvious, they like each other its great but I also wanted to make her more useful than she was in the episode. In the episode all she did was create illusions of Kid Flash and use smoke to blind Red Volcano for a few seconds… pretty useless if you ask me.**

**I really can't wait to start writing Failsafe, you have no idea how good it's gonna be, it's gonna have more original content and even a surprise guest! If you're wondering, just think about someone from Sasuke's past. BUT I WONT TELL, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! And no it's not somehow Naruto but that still leaves many choices! Who could it be? Female? Male?**

**Any way's hope you enjoyed, till next time!**

**Follow, Review, And Follow Again!**


	9. Failsafe: This is the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

No one saw them coming, they completely caught the entire Earth by surprise. By shrouding themselves behind the moons orbit, no one detected their arrival until their ship was approaching Earths outer atmosphere. Batman deployed in his Bat-Jet holding Superman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom. This was just in case they were hostile.

"Deploying special viewing devices" two satellite looking camera devices popped from the Bat-Jet and began recording and transmitting the events so that the entire league and the President of the United States could watch the broadcast.

The Green Lanterns of Earth did their job first and approached the enormous Ship which was easily twice the size of the average city.

"Attention! You have entered Earth space; communications have been attempted but have failed, please disengage all weapons and engines and open communications to state your name, race and purpose" Green Lantern Hal Jordan recited his lines as he was taught to do by The Guardians. The other Green Lantern of Earth stood next to him, John Stewart, for back up.

Instead of complying or even replying, they responded by firing a beam of red energy at the Lanterns; both Lanterns put up energy shields but after several seconds, they failed and both Lanterns were disintegrated.

"Code red!" Batman yelled through the com as he opened the hatch and the heroes flew out.

The four heroes and flew in a straight line at the ship but, again the red beam came from the ship and attempted to kill the earths greatest protectors.

The four heroes separated into two teams, dodging the lasers.

The beam followed suit and also separated into two separate beams disintegrating Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom the latter of which tried to absorb the energy but failed to do so entirely.

Superman and Captain Marvel separated dodging the beam a second time. Captain Marvel shot a beam of his own consisting of magic yellow lightning and Superman shot a thick beam of heat-vision.

The two beams from the heroes combined to create a swirl of energy that when connecting with the ship caused an immense explosion.

The heroes waited for the dust to clear but, it was too late, a beam came from behind the dust disintegrating Superman and Captain Marvel in one shot.

Another beam destroyed Batman's ship but, just before he launched an escape pod relieving him from death. This was short lived when the massive ship launched an armada of smaller ships the headed towards Earth. Two of the smaller ships branched off and approached Batman's pod, but he was not unprepared, he launched two missiles from the pod that destroyed one of the ships but the other dodged and came face to face with Batman's pod before disintegrating it and him.

...

Everyone in the league saw what happened but, the first to call the cave was Zatara who had just finished putting a protective spell over his home and ordering his daughter to stay inside.

"Zatara to Cave… Tornado did… did you see?"

"Yes we saw, celestial defenses have failed, deploy all terrestrial counter measures" Red Tornado seemed unaffected by the league members death. He turned to the teenagers standing behind him, they had also witnessed the tragedy but were also little affected by their demise.

"I have to join the league in the field, we will defend the Earth at all costs but, should we fail" Red Tornado was interrupted by Sasuke who stood in front of everyone aside from Aqualad who stood next to him.

"We're ready"

...

After watching several leaguers die and millions of others along with them, the Team had lost hope. It had been 3 hours since the death of Superman and the first 6 heroes since then Wonder Woman and Red Tornado have done the best job at killing of the alien ships but, a news reporter just witnessed Wonder Woman's silver bracelets fail and her entire body get disintegrated.

Artemis grabbed Sasuke arm and held onto it "I just saw Green Arrow and Black Canary get disintegrated but I don't even feel sad"

"That's good, mourn later, whatever the league is trying to do, it's obviously not working, once all of this is done, we can mourn the loss of our mentors or _your_ mentors since my mentor isn't in the Justice League"

Aqualad walked in from the communications room "Aquaman and the Queen have fallen, Atlantis is in ruin, they cannot help us"

"Red Tornado to the Cave" an image of Red Tornado fighting off several ships at once appeared on the screen "I have done my best to keep these aliens away from the human population but, I fear even I cannot keep this up for much longer" he destroyed three more ships by wiping a tornado through them. "I fear I am all that is left of the League, should I fail to-" the line was cut as two ships blasted a hole through Red Tornados chest and then disintegrated his body.

"That's it, no more reported sightings" Robin deactivated his wrist mounted holo computer "the Justice League is dead" he looked down at the ground before Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Their job now falls to us, mourn later, I know how you all must feel but, now is that time to act. The aliens think they've won, they think they've beaten us and that Earth is theirs for the taking but, how about we show them how wrong they are" Sasuke's speech inspired courage in the team.

"So what are we waiting for a theme song?" Superboy quipped as the team gathered in a circle.

"No, we have to check something out, if im right, it could be a huge help to us" Sasuke said as he pulled up a holo map of Japan before zooming in.

"Where to then?" Kid Flash asked.

"Konoha, my home town"

...

It had taken about thirty minutes for the Bio-Ship to make it to Asia, but when they arrived they witnessed the armies trying to defend their land. Nukes were dropped and cities were destroyed.

"Are you sure were going in the right direction?" M'gaan asked from the main navigation chair.

"Im sure, what's our ETA to Japan?" Sasuke looked out at the destruction and closed his eyes to look away.

"We're about 5 minutes out, when we hit Japan's Coast, head west, and we should hit the Elemental Countries in less than 10 minutes"

M'gaan followed his instructions carefully until they reached a large forest, hundreds of miles long.

"I don't see anything out there" Artemis said looking at the thick 30ft tall trees.

"Slow down a bit but, keep going until I tell you to, were almost there"

"Here stop!" Sasuke shouted as they landed outside a giant gate with Japanese writing on it.

Nostalgia hit Sasuke as he read the words aloud "Hagakure. It means Hidden Leaf in Japanese, this is where I grew up" he looked at the empty towers above the gate.

"Their probably in hiding" Sasuke declared as he pushed open the huge gates effortlessly and walked through. The team followed him like a lost puppy unknowing of what lie ahead.

What he saw was not what he had expected. An absolutely decimated village, the smell of death and smoke was in the air Sasuke squinted in shame and looked around at the lifeless bodies before continuing.

"Come on, there might be survivors"

"What could possibly survive all of this?" Kid Flash said receiving an elbow from Artemis.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around until he spotted a few chakra signatures.

"It's him" Sasuke said turning towards his team mates. "You should stay here and guard the ship, if we lose that, we can kiss Earth goodbye cause you're not gonna find any ships or cars for hundreds of miles"

Sasuke continued before he felt a tugging on his hand "Im going with you" Artemis said before walking past him.

"No, you stay here and guard the ship" Sasuke pointed at the others who began chuckling.

"No way, if an armada of ships comes what good is my bow and arrow gonna do? Im better off with you" she continued walking having proved her point.

"Ugh, fine"

...

After several minutes of walking they heard rustling in the bushes next to them. Artemis put her bow up but Sasuke simply kept walking.

"Shooting a dog isn't going to solve our problem" Sasuke said nonchalantly and as if on cue, a dog with brown fur jumped out and ran past Artemis.

"That was a scout dog, the person im here to get should know we're here" Sasuke said as Artemis lowered her bow and caught up with him.

"So who is this guy were going to pick up?" Artemis asked as they passed a destroyed house that Sasuke stopped and looked at.

"Um hello?" Artemis got no response as Sasuke looked at the burning house; he closed his eyes and kept walking.

"Did you know the people who lived here?" Artemis asked.

"Don't worry it's been empty for years" Sasuke said monotone as they passed a burning sign that read 'Uchiha' in Japanese.

They walked for several more minutes before passing a pedestal that had managed to survive the alien onslaught.

It read in Japanese 'In honor of Naruto Uzumaki, may he rest in peace'.

Sasuke read it and smiled, he was happy that it had managed to survive, he had watched them put it up from his jail cell, of course he needed his Sharingan to read it from the cell but, he was still joyed to see his old friend's memory was still being honored.

"How far are we?"

"We're here" Sasuke said as he kicked an old wooden door down to see an injured man with silver hair being held up by a head band that had a leaf drawn on it. He wore a blue skin tight suit with a green vest over it and a belt with a bag tied to his waist. He sat in an old chair sipping tea from a cup. He seemed to notice them but just didn't care.

"Kakashi Hatake, no matter how bad it gets you always manage to come out on top" Sasuke extended his hand but, Kakashi didn't move.

Sasuke put his hand down looked and sat down next to him "Where is Tsunade?" he asked

"Dead" was the only word Kakashi could say as he took another sip from his tea.

"The Rookie 8?"

"Dead"

"Gai, Asuma and Kurenai?"

"Dead, dead and dead, I watched them all die with this cursed eye" Kakashi touched his left cheek with his free hand.

"Is anyone alive other than you?" Artemis asked getting frustrated.

He looked up from his tea for the first time and that's when she saw it, his left eye was a Sharingan like Sasuke's. Her eyes widened but she didn't waver.

"About a half a dozen Anbu Black Ops members and maybe a few civilians, they all left in search of food and shelter about an hour ago, their probably dead too"

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sasuke asked

"I grew up here, trained here, had my first kiss here, became a Jounin here and saw all my friends die here. If im going to die, it's going to be right here, sipping some fresh tea"

"So that's it then, your just gonna wait here until an alien eventually comes along and kills you?" Artemis asked.

"Yup, that about sums it up"

"Sasuke are you sure this guy was worth coming all the way here for?" Artemis put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You saw them didn't you?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who looked at him, Sharingan to Sharingan.

"You saw the massive army they have, millions of ships, millions of soldiers and it made you feel really insignificant didn't it?"

Kakashi looked down again "Even if all the Villages came together, there is no way we would be able to defeat this threat, there is just so many. I saw so many Shinobi die, so many risk their life to protect something so insignificant compared to the enemy" Kakashi gripped his cup tight.

"I saw our leader fall before my eyes, my former student vaporized with a cry of pain, my comrades dyeing and all I could do was take down one or two at a time will hundreds more rained down hell on us"

"Ok" Sasuke got up and walked to the door "You could wait here and die alone or you could come with me and die fighting, I know you Kakashi and I know what you're going to pick so how about you get your sorry ass up and stop acting like Kakashi with no hope and start acting like Kakashi of the Sharingan! Master of a Thousand Jutsu!"

Kakashi looked down at his half empty cup of tea and realized it was half full not half empty. He put it down and pulled his dark blue mask identical to Sasuke's above his mouth before standing up. "Fine, lets kick some alien ass"

...

After about ten minutes of walking, the three heroes made it back to the Bio-Ship. Where the team was waiting for them, once they arrived Sasuke did introductions.

"Kakashi this is Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, Guys this is Kakashi, he was my sensei; he taught me pretty much everything I know up until 4 years ago"

Kakashi casually waved "How's it going?"

"We need to get back to the cave" Artemis said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him while the others followed.

They lifted off and flew at the fastest speed possible, which was around Mach 6; it would still take them about 15 minutes to get back to the cave.

Kakashi looked out the window and whistled "I've never been this high up before, really makes you realize how small everything is" everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You have a Sharingan right?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Uh yea I do, is that bad?" Kakashi moved his headband down and covered his left eye.

"No but, are you and Sasuke like…" Artemis asked trying to finish but couldn't.

"Are you Sasuke's dad!?" Kid Flash finally blurted out awkwardly.

Sasuke face palmed and Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I see how you could think that, no; a friend gave me this eye as a last dying wish, im not related to Sasuke by blood"

Everyone in the group became quite unknowing of what to say next.

"Do you have a Mangekyou too?" Kid Flash asked before Artemis smacked him over the head with her fist comically.

"Idiot, you can't just ask questions like that!" Artemis yelled and Kakashi looked at the two before looking at Sasuke who gave his former teacher the same look.

They both started cracking up, laughing hysterically and no one got why they were laughing. Once they began to calm down, Sasuke cleared his throat and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, that was so nostalgic, it just cracked me up"

Kakashi laughed some more before clearing his throat as well "Wow, you remember don't you Sasuke? They would always fight like that but, it was so obvious that they liked each other"

This made Sasuke smile, "Yea, I remember and if it wasn't for me, they'd still be together probably dating too"

The entire team was completely unaware of who or what they were talking about. Everything became silent again.

"You know you really have changed Sasuke, the old Sasuke I knew wasn't capable of making friends like this and laughing about something nostalgic or finding a girlfriend, Sakura was pretty cute girl and she begged you day and night to go out with her" Kakashi laughed again

"Who's Sakura?" Artemis asked as she tapped her foot.

Sasuke smiled and pulled Artemis in by the waist "How did you even know that we were dating?"

"You're not the only one with a Sharingan anymore, every time you touch each other your heartrate goes up just a bit plus I read a lot of romance novels"

"Um we're approaching the cave." M'gaan said from the navigation seat.

"Land but stay in camo mode, we are still in a war zone" Aqualad ordered.

Sasuke and Aqualad walked in first before giving the all clear, they began walking casually as alien ships flew around outside.

"They haven't been here yet, that's good"

"So what happened to the League huh? Where are they during all this?" Kakashi asked as he looked around the cave.

"Actually they were the first to respond to the threat in space but, they were all killed in a matter of three hours" Robin responded walking up to a Holo-Computer and pulling up news reports.

"These things must be everywhere, three hours ago is when the first alien ship landed in Konoha" Kakashi said casually.

"Wait" Robin said as he brought up a large map of the Earth "Here's where the ET's are now" little red dots populated all over the map and even a few over the water but, there was one small dot way at the top near the Antarctic.

"This one get lost?" Asked Superboy pointing to the lone red dot.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Robin exclaimed.

Kakashi leaned over and covered his mouth so that the others couldn't hear him "Superman's the one with the red cape and underwear on the outside right?"

"Uh, Yea" Sasuke answered

"The fortresses power source must've attracted a scout ship" Robin explained as they came up with a plan.

"Well then, let's pay it a visit shall we?" Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

"We'll break it down and integrate its weapons into the Bio-Ship" Said Aqualad "That could work"

"Yea! We'll hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo" Kid Flash pumped his fist in the air until Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Kryptonian and Martian in the room, idiot" Artemis said gesturing to M'gaan and Conner who glared at him.

"Not that um all aliens are um automatically ugly hehe" KF nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gear up, polar stealth"

...

Sasuke and Kakashi didn't really need polar stealth because the cold didn't bother them and their outfits already blended in with the environment.

Sasuke looked around with his Sharingan and saw Artemis and Robin in the far left corner, Miss Martian and Superboy on the right. He looked down and saw Aqualad's shadow underneath the ice. Kid Flash was about a mile out running perimeter, and in the center of it all was one single ship, shaped like a 'U' with an antenna coming out of the middle.

"_GO_!" Sasuke yelled over the telepathic connection.

Aqualad shot a giant burst of water up from the ice and grabbed the ship and pulled it under. It got stuck half way while Artemis shot an arrow that exploded on the top spreading a quick dry concreate solution over the top. _"E.T's are sealed inside" _

Robin threw a projectile that stuck to the wing of the ship, it opened up and glowed bright blue. "_Communications are jammed"_

"_Begin integration_" Aqualad said as Miss Martian configured the Bio-Ship.

"_Im going to need to take the Bio-Ship out of camouflage for the integration process" _M'gaan said as she made the organic ship visible.

Robin and Superboy jumped onto the alien ship as Superboy grabbed hold of their weapon which began firing rapidly.

Once the weapon was torn from its position it stopped firing.

Robin pointed out stress points and Miss Martian used telekinesis to weaken those spots as Superboy ripped the entire cannon out from its mount.

Superboy hopped from the alien ship onto the Bio-Ship and held the cannon's base over the ships head.

"R_erouting systems to integrate the weapon into the ships bio matrix, this may take a few minutes" _Miss Martian explained as four ships flew overhead.

"We may not have a few minutes" Robin said aloud as the ships circled around and began blasting at the snow.

"_Miss Martian open fire!"_ Aqualad said as the ships blasted at them.

"_Cant. All weapons are offline for integration"_

Kakashi stepped out from behind Sasuke and flooded his eye with chakra. The design of his left eye went from three tomoes to a design similar to Itachi's but more angular. It spun in his eye as he activated its special technique.

"_Kamui_!" Suddenly two of the four ships began 'spinning' into nothingness, like they were suddenly warped out of existence.

Kakashi let the small drop of blood that always arrived after using that technique drip down his cheek. The two other ships open fired on the others at the Bio-Ship.

"_I'll cover you, get inside im almost there_" Artemis thought as she shot three explosive arrows at the ships.

Kid Flash sped up to the Bio-Ship from behind just in time to see what happened.

Two arrows destroyed one ship completely while the third managed to knock the second ship out of the sky and onto the snow several hundred feet from the Bio-Ship. The cannon on the ship swiveled around and aimed at Artemis.

"Artemis behind you!" Sasuke yelled as he formed a Susanoo arm and reached out for her but, it was too late. She was vaporized just before the arm got to her.

"ARTEMIS!" Miss Martian screamed through the telepathic link as everything shifted slightly in the world, it was like the weight of what had occurred that day just hit them like a truck

Kakashi saw the look on Sasuke's face and became overcome with fear, the killing intent coming off of him was so intense even after over 10 years as a Jounin, Kakashi had never felt anything like it.

The ninja ran past Sasuke at astonishing speeds and pushed Kid Flash into the Ship, "We're leaving now"

"But what about-"

"Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near Sasuke right now" Superboy and Miss Martian who was sobbing climbed in as Aqualad took one last look at Sasuke before the Bio-Ship took off and landed on a mountain top a few miles away.

Sasuke fell to his knees as five Soldiers piled out of the ship each about 6ft tall. They ran and surrounded Sasuke with smaller version of the weapons mounted on their ships. They all had the same slimy skin and red armor covering their arms chest and face.

They began speaking in a different language but Sasuke didn't even look at them, his eye twitched several times as a long stream of blood dripped from both eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the loudest most painful scream of pure agony erupted from Sasuke's mouth as a wave of black flames burst from his eyes and engulfed everything in a 100ft radius, in all directions.

All five of the aliens died at once as they were turned to ash instantly. Tears mixed with blood as another cry of pain came from Sasuke's lungs.

Two more ships entered the vicinity and that's when Sasuke's sadness transformed into blind, absolute furious rage.

"I'll slaughter each and every one of you!" Sasuke summoned a Fully Manifested Susanoo with legs and shot an arrow that destroyed one of the ships. The other blasted Susanoo, which began cracking instantly. Sasuke moved and dodged the next blast as he jumped into the air and slammed his fist down on the ship, obliterating it on contact.

Susanoo got on his knees and began smashing his giant fists into the debris each causing another tear to fall from his eyes.

...

The screams could be heard from the mountain top as Miss Martian wiped her tears and finished integrating the weapon into the ship.

"Damn it!" Kid Flash yelled as he banged his head against side of the ship. "Damn it! I could have gotten to her, I could have saved her!"

"There isn't much you can do now she wasn't smart enough to move out of the way, she's gone, but we can still honor her-" Kakashi was cut off by Kid Flash pushing him against the side of the mountain and lifting him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Shut up! She was my friend!" KF yelled as Kakashi nonchalantly shrugged.

"You don't know what this feels like!" He yelled as Kakashi grabbed his hand casually and bent it back causing several snapping noises. Kid Flash cried out in pain.

"Let him go" Superboy said walking up to Kakashi.

"I don't know what it's like? I've lost people. Lots of people. The guy who gave me this eye was my best friend. That village full of lifeless corpses were people who were killed by falling debris and weren't vaporized before my eyes. If you think you have the right to talk about loss because you lost one person, then think again."

He let go of the speedsters hand and jumped off the cliff casually, sliding down the side until he hit the bottom.

He saw Sasuke and his purple Susanoo still smashing the debris of one of the ships.

He walked casually for a while; he passed a vaporized crater, five smoldering piles of ash and a giant foot print that was 8 feet in length.

Until he reached the giant Susanoo that continued to crush the now dust of what used to be an alien ship. Kakashi focused his Sharingan until it formed a Mangekyou. He pulled a small pack of cigarettes from his bag that was tied to his right leg and a lighter from the bag on his waist.

It took a few seconds but he got a light going and lite the cigarette. He pulled his mask down and inhaled some of the smoke.

Sasuke was still blinded by rage, he couldn't think of anything else to do other than destroy this ship, if it was his fist that was hitting the ground it most definitely would be bleeding. His eyes weren't so lucky for they were bleeding and rapidly at that, the huge wave of Amaterasu he sent out put more strain on his eyes than he thought he could take but, he didn't feel the pain, only rage.

He continued to smash the ship's remains until suddenly he felt something of proportionate size grab Susanoo's shoulder, Sasuke turned to see Kakashi and a white energy surrounding him, forming half a ribcage and extending into a skeletal arm that was grabbing onto Sasuke's purple Susanoo.

Kakashi exhaled some smoke before casually ripping Sasuke's Susanoo from its position with but a thought and threw him into the snow behind him. He took another puff before letting his own Susanoo fade away.

Sasuke did the same before taking a sitting position on the ground. After several long seconds that seemed like an eternity, Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who was smoking and looking at the sky, it was a clear day, not a cloud in sight.

"I didn't know you could use Susanoo" Sasuke asked abruptly.

Kakashi didn't look away from the sky but responded bluntly "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"How much can you do?" Sasuke folded his legs and propped his chin up on his hands.

Kakashi blew out some smoke before tossing the cigarette into the snow. "I've gotten to Imperfect Susanoo before but, I can only manifest the left half of it."

"Oh, cause you only have half a-"

"Yea"

Things became silent for several more seconds "I don't how much she meant to you but, there is a rule amongst Shinobi for situations like this, mourn later, finish the mission now" Kakashi held out his hand to Sasuke who hesitated.

"The others are waiting" Kakashi said as he gestured for him to come with his extended hand.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Kakashi's arm before pulling himself up.

"Alright, I think I got most of my anger out anyways, the rest im gonna use to annihilate any of these aliens who get in my way"

The walk back to the cliff was pleasant but silent; Sasuke used Susanoo to lift Kakashi and himself up the cliff. Once they arrived everyone was looking at Sasuke like he was a stranger.

Sasuke walked past them and towards M'gaan who had stopped sobbing for the most part. "Did you integrate the weapon?" he asked as M'gaan nodded and looked down.

"I want every single one of those aliens dead, were should I go to make that happen?"

"Back to the cave" Robin suggested but Aqualad intervened.

"No, we go to the Hall of Justice, the Earth must know there are still heroes defending them, let's move"

...

A line of tanks and soldiers defended the white house looking Hall of Justice and managed to destroy several dozen ships but, more than a hundred more were on their way. As of right now, three more ships remained but, most tanks were either destroyed or out of ammo.

It would take a miracle to survive this; the soldiers continued firing AK-47's and RPG's that did little to nothing against the ships.

Suddenly a blur arrived and floated behind the three ships before Superboy jumped out and slammed into one of the ships forcing it to the ground. The blur vaporized the two other ships and landed near where the Superboy had landed.

The soldiers began cheering and raising their guns in the air.

"See General I told you Superman would come, he would never leave us behind" one of the soldiers spoke enthusiastically referring to Superboy.

"Im not Superman" Superboy grumbled as the others approached the General

"I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care, you wear the 'S' and you get the job done" Aqualad approached the General who gave him a strong salute "General Wade Eiling, United States military"

"Aqualad, Justice League" Aqualad had decided that The Team was now officially the Justice League since their predecessors were dead.

"What's the plan?" the General asked.

"We will help salvage as many alien cannons as possible and then we will take back what is ours" Aqualad walked off and into the Hall.

...

The others had chosen a time to mourn as they stared up at the statues of their fallen mentors. The statue was decapitated was damaged but it was still the original 7 members of the league.

"They're really gone" Robin said looking up at the statue of Batman.

M'gaan began crying at the statue of her uncle J'ohn. She sobbed until she felt something suddenly underneath the decapitated statue of Martian Manhunter after using her telekinesis to lift the statue above her head she gasped and dropped the giant rock behind her.

"Uncle J'ohn!"

M'gaan rushed to hug her uncle when Sasuke jumped in front of her "You might wanna read his mind to make sure he is who he appears to be."

M'gaan's eyes glowed green for a few seconds before her smile grew even wider "He is; it's really him!" She flew over again and embraced the older Martian in a hug.

"How are you alive? We watched you get disintegrated along with Superman and everyone" Superboy walked past Sasuke who was still in a defensive position.

"Im not sure, I can't remember how I survived or how I came to arrive here." Manhunter rubbed his head and tried to think before M'gaan interrupted his train of thought.

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you"

Robin intervened "scrambling your brains in the process!"

"Guy's we have an issue!" Kakashi yelled as two ships were warped away in the distance but several dozen more came from behind it and disintegrated tank after tank before they were nearly defenseless.

"Fall back!" the General yelled as they ran deeper into the Hall of Justice. They came upon a large metal door with a small red camera like device hanging from the top. "We can teleport to the Cave, you can grant us access" Robin said referring to Martian Manhunter.

"Of course but, I can only send one at a time" the Martian replied as he began to override the system. The soldiers filed in and began taking positions pointing their guns at the only entrance.

"The soldiers go first" Aqualad ordered.

"Delay that, you few are an asset that we cannot afford to lose" the General pointed his RPG at the door.

"Fine" Aqualad said as Martian Manhunter stood in front of the teleporter and let himself get scanned by the camera like device.

"_Override Access: Granted to Martian Manhunter A07"_

Kid Flash sped towards the door "What should I do?"

The door exploded as several soldiers were disintegrated or trapped under rubble. "GO!" Aqualad pushed the speedster toward the teleporter which glowed bright yellow before beaming him away.

Aqualad put up a watery shield to block himself and the General from falling debris. The General responded by shooting his RPG which exploded on the Ships hood.

M'gaan suddenly collapsed in her spot "M'gaan! What's wrong?" Superboy shouted before he looked out and saw the Bio-Ship get vaporized.

Superboy picked her up and tossed her through the teleporter and with a beam of light she was gone. "You next!" Aqualad said to Superboy as Kakashi and Sasuke stood next to each other and formed a hand sign exactly the same like a reflection. They spoke in unison "Earth Style: Great Mud Wall" and after clapping their palms on the ground a 4ft wall erupted from the floor and cut them off from aliens.

"From what I've seen that'll hold em off for about 10 seconds" Kakashi said walking up to Aqualad who shoved him through the teleporter quickly.

All that was left were two soldiers, Sasuke, Martian Manhunter and Aqualad. The General had sadly given his life for Aqualad moments earlier.

"Sasuke go now!" Aqualad grabbed Sasuke's arm before throwing him towards teleporter. Sasuke wasn't prepared to be thrown like that, even though he just saw him do it to Kakashi and Superboy.

The wall the two shinobi had created was suddenly destroyed trapping the only two soldiers under tons of debris. A laser vaporized a crater next to Aqualad "Go now! They need you more than me!" Aqualad grabbed Martian Manhunter and threw him through the teleporter.

Aqualad saw his life flash before his eyes; the teleporter was useless without an official league member there to override the protocols and he was all alone in the presence of absolute certain death, even with all that. He smiled.

"King and Queen, I will be with you shortly" Aqualad gripped his water bearers and formed two twin katanas before releasing a mighty yell.

"FOR ATLANTIS!" Aqualad jumped into the air as his last act of bravery would never be forgotten.

...

Inside Mount Justice, the heroes were beamed inside to see 3 other heroes already there. Once everyone had arrived they began discussing their plan. Red Arrow, Zatanna and an unfamiliar African-American girl stood in the middle of the mountain HQ waiting for everyone to arrive.

"It's been awhile, I don't think Aqualad is gonna get through" Miss Martian said still looking at the teleporter.

Robin sighed and looked down before putting his hand on her shoulder "M'gaan, I don't think he's coming" she looked at him before a tear fell down from her eyes.

"Kaldur" Red Arrow looked down at the ground before clenching his fists by his side. "Well were not gonna let his sacrifice be in vein are we?"

"No, we've got a plan" Robin said before bringing up a small town that used to be known as Smallville, it was now the location of the alien mother ship. "This is the mother ship, it sends a signal that connects to all the ships, I've looked into jamming the signal but building a device like that under these conditions would take years, and one that would span the entire Earth might not even be possible. The only way to cut that signal is to terminate the origin point. We have to destroy the mother ship." Robin put down the computer screen and looked up at everyone and then to Sasuke who was looking down at the ground.

"Aqualad is gone and that makes you leader" Sasuke gasped slightly before looking up at everyone who had their eyes on him. He looked at his hands before clenching his fist. "A small team" everyone gave him a confused look. "Im taking a small team and blowing the mother ship, too many people and we'll be noticed, plus if this doesn't go our way… someone has to defend the Earth"

"So who's going?" Zatanna asked.

Robin intervened "You three should stay here, the rest of us will go" Zatanna grabbed his arm.

You can't just leave me like that, I thought you were dead and now you're going to confirm my suspicion? If you go, im going too" She pulled him close before he backed up and turned away.

"If we don't make it, then someone has to defend the Earth, someone has to be here" Robin was taken aback when the magician girl pulled him in and kissed him full on the lips. It was sweet and passionate but rushed as well. She pulled away and looked at him with a determined glare.

"Die and I'll kill you" She hugged him one last time before walking off crying as she went along. Robin left and went to pick up more explosives. M'gaan looked at Superboy and pulled him in close, "This maybe our last mission together, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course" He responded "I love you too"

Sasuke walked up to the two as Robin came back with two belts of explosives wrapped around his torso. "We'll need a distraction, someone to draw their forces towards themselves, someone they'd deem as a threat, it'll have to be Kakashi, Conner and I, Robin, Wally, M'gaan and J'ohn will infiltrate the Mother ship and blow it"

M'gaan immediately rejected, "No way, you're offering Conner as a sacrifice!"

"If we don't, they'll kill us all" Sasuke looked down and sighed "It's an order" before turning away and heading to his room. Once he arrived he opened up the door and walked over to his closet. He opened it up and looked at the uniform hanging in the middle above a spare set of Anbu armor. He stripped to his underwear and put the old outfit on and looked in the mirror afterwards.

"Nostalgic" he whispered as he walked out of the room wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. His old outfit wasn't the best for battle but, if he was gonna die wearing something, it seemed appropriate that this would be this outfit.

He walked out and reached the main hall where the others were waiting for him. "We're ready when you are" Robin said as he took one last look at Zatanna who looked away in response.

"Let's go" Sasuke said as he tied a headband around his head. Kakashi smiled once he saw what was on the headband, a leaf insignia with a cross through it. Kakashi had only seen it one other place, which was on Itachi Uchiha's forehead. Sasuke had kept his brothers headband and was wearing it in his final hours.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Kid Flash as they teleported through.

...

Once they arrived, Sasuke and Kakashi used their Sharingans to look ahead; they saw what looked to be hexagon shaped doors in the side of the Mother ship. "That must be where they deploy ships from."

Sasuke looked back at the team "Im not gonna sugar cote this, most of us won't survive till the end, say your goodbyes we start in 3 minutes and counting." Sasuke saw how they turned and hugged each other while Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"You have been a better leader than I ever was and im proud to say that you are my former student. Farewell" Kakashi put his hand out and Sasuke shook it with a smile.

"We're gonna die so, you might as well go all out" Sasuke said as Kakashi nodded and let his Sharingan evolve into the Mangekyou.

"3...2...1 Deploy!" Sasuke, Superboy and Kakashi jumped from the cliff, Superboy and Kakashi landed on the Mother ship while Sasuke dived to the ground before rolling to a stop.

"This is for you Artemis, I love you… _Perfect Susanoo_" Sasuke widened his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and let the design spin as fast as possible. A purple light enveloped him as he floated up and the Susanoo began to take form. The Susanoo became an 80ft tall construct with purple samurai armor and a samurai sword to match. He had an elongated nose and evil grin, Sasuke was placed in the forehead of the Susanoo inside a small 9ft long hexagon.

Sasuke focused his chakra and let his EMS spin even faster as this enormous construct drew its sword from its sheath. With one swing of the sword the entire mother ship shook with an explosion that rocked half the mountain range around them.

Kakashi rubbed his neck and laughed, "That may be over doing it" he was proved wrong, however, when the hexagon shaped door opened to reveal dozens of ships that immediately deployed and began attacking Perfect Susanoo. "He needs back up" he said as his Mangekyou design began to spin as well. "_Kamui_!"

Several ships began to warp out of reality and soon it was like they never existed. "Man the Kamui dimension's gonna be so full when im done with this" Superboy disregarded what he meant by 'Kamui dimension' and just focused on how Sasuke began to get over whelmed by the drones.

"We can't help him like that" Conner roared before jumping onto one ship and ripping the gun from its position. "This'll be easier" he said as he began blasting ships out of the sky, by the time he was knocked off the ship he had managed to destroy a dozen ships. He fell to the mother ship and was immediately attacked by other ships. He managed to dodge a few but he was soon vaporized anyway.

Kakashi stayed hidden behind a gun that was shooting at Sasuke who was barely managing to survive up in his Susanoo. "It's about time I join the fun" he said as a white aura enveloped him and half a ribcage formed around his body. He continued to force his Mangekyou to spin as the ribcage formed a skeletal arm and then white veins surrounded them to create half of an Incomplete Susanoo.

"Here, have some!" Kakashi yelled as he formed three small white orbs of energy in his Susanoo's palm and beamed them at the ships with all his might. This caused about 10 ships to be destroyed by a chain reaction. Kakashi palmed several other ships to the ground before the ships realized he was a threat. "Die you son of a bitch!" Kakashi formed a Shuriken almost shaped like a Bat-a-rang in the hand of his Susanoo. "Kamui Shuriken!" He threw the shuriken into the air before it sliced through several ships and caused each one to warp away into the Kamui dimension.

Kakashi's eye was bleeding severely, he was exhausted and no matter how many ships they destroyed more and more deployed from the Mother ship. It seemed never ending.

Kakashi managed to use his Susanoo to climb onto shoulder of Sasuke's Susanoo. He was still using Kamui Shuriken to warp away ships when he began speaking to Sasuke. "This is the most fun I've had dyeing in my life; I'd say we should do it again but…"

Sasuke looked down as Susanoo began slashing away ships again. "It doesn't matter, whether I go to hell or heaven, it'll be better than this" Sasuke began being assaulted right in the hexagon on Susanoo's forehead where he was held. Kakashi was being assaulted at the same time only protected by a Susanoo arm. They both smiled and in unison and said "Later."

An explosion rocked the Mother ship as Susanoo was shattered and pieces of white and purple glass fell to the ground like rain before fading away.

...

Inside Robin and Kid were on their way to the exit along with Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter when the door closed on them. Robin threw through three projectiles and destroyed three insect like drones that had the cornered them. "20 seconds and counting" Robin looked over to Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian "Get out of here, we'll follow once were done here" Robin smiled and M'gaan nodded as her uncle used his density shifting to phase through the ground and away from the ship.

Robin drew more projectiles before activating all the projectiles on his belt.

"It's been an honor" Kid Flash said as Robin nodded.

"Like wise."

They charged as Robin's belt and the Mother ships core both exploded simultaneously causing an explosion that could make a Hydrogen Bomb look like a candle on a birthday cake.

The two Martian's phased up from the ground about 5 miles away from the blast. M'gaan looked at the radius of the blast and knew that even with Kid Flash's speed, there was no way to get out of the ship and avoid the ships blast. She began to cry at the thought and put herself into the chest of her Uncle. "Don't tell me the mission was success, the cost was too high."

"I won't, I'll simply end this" M'gaan only had a few seconds to react before the Martian Manhunter drove his fist through his nieces stomach causing her to spit up blood before collapsing.

She had no energy to ask why before her eyes closed.

...

When she woke she wasn't in a devastated field with a red sky and a burning ship in the background. She was in the med-bay in Mount Justice. Had she somehow survived her Uncles assault? Had Red Arrow and the others found her?

She sat up quickly and looked around to find that all her teammates where waking up from tables like hers. Batman, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel helped them out of the tables. Red Tornado had been checking their vitals via Holo-Screen.

"Artemis? Sasuke? Conner? What happened? How are you all alive?" She asked as J'ohn who was leaning against a table holding his head began to explain.

"The exercise… it went all wrong" The Martian began as he held his head trying to explain. "What exercise?" Robin asked as he was visibly sweating bullets.

"Try to remember; what you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you into an artificial world, you all knew this going." Batman explained as he continued further "What you didn't know was that it was a 'Train for Failure' exercise"

Sasuke interrupted, barely phased by the entire situation "We have things like that back at Konoha, a few academy ninja who barely knew had to hold a kunai would go against one Jounin, an expert ninja. The test wasn't to beat him though; it was to see how far you could get and how well you could adjust to the challenge"

Batman took the conversation again "Exactly, no matter what you accomplished the situation was designed to grow worse. Still, you all knew it was fake including the deaths of the entire Justice League"

"This is why you hardly grieved at the passing of your mentors and even when Sasuke found that everyone he had ever known was dead" the Martian was going to continue when Sasuke interrupted once more.

"How did you know about Kakashi, my village and everything else?" Sasuke walked up to Batman and looked at him square in the eye.

The Dark Knight didn't seem the least bit intimated "I met Kakashi when I had you released but even then, you gave Martian Manhunter full access to your memories before you went in" Sasuke looked down at this discovery before he walked back to the table he was on.

"You all believed it was an exercise and everything went according to plan that is until Artemis died" Artemis hugged her shoulders. Sasuke walked over and put arm around her shoulder and she dug her face into his chest.

"Though M'gaan's conscious was aware that her death was only an illusion her subconscious couldn't make that distinction. She forgot it was an exercise. And the mental connection made all of you forget too, having had my guard down, M'gaan managed to rip the control over the reality away from me"

"I'm… I'm so sorry" M'gaan started as she looked around at everyone.

Conner intervened before her apology continued "This isn't her fault, why didn't you stop the simulation?" Conner asked using his loud voice.

"I tried several times in fact but, M'gaan had a death grip on the situation, even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced that she had passed, she slipped into a coma" the Martian sat up straight on the table before continuing "I realized that the only way to seize control over the reality once more was to take it from within but, as I entered my mind was clouded by Sasuke's extreme amount of grieving and pain along with your collective emotion, there was simply too much… noise for me to think clearly" he looked back at everyone before continuing once again. "The deaths of Superboy and Aqualad helped me think clearer but it wasn't until all of the emotion was gone from the simulation that I could think perfectly clear again. Once Sasuke's huge amount of pain and loss had finally been extinguished, I remembered my purpose was to shock M'gaan out of the scenario before your comas became permanent, my deepest apologize, I had no idea that an exercise could be so… damaging." He said as he looked over to M'gaan who began crying.

The Martian attempted to stand but, almost immediately fell over only to be caught by Batman and Red Tornado.

"As bad as all that?" Batman asked knowing that Manhunter would know what he meant.

"It's much worse"

"Yet, this is not what troubles you?" Red Tornado asked.

"Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for their… our debacle but, in terms of raw mental energy she has more potential than I ever had and Sasuke's emotional strength goes even further beyond that. He went through the entire exercise witnessing the loss of his entire home and family, his mentor, his friends and the love of his life and yet he still appears to feel nothing while the others..." The Martian looked over to see the others crying or looking to be in complete despair.

"He has more will power than the entire Justice League combined" they watched as Sasuke smiled and hugged a crying Artemis. It looked like a normal smile but, when looked at by an expert detective however it was the fakest smile ever seen, filed with more pain and heartbreak than anything the dark knight had ever encountered.

…

Holla, my name is Jeff. Actually it's Gogeta SSJ Five but, you get the joke right?

Anyways… this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for any story… over 8,600+ words! Compared to the average 4,500+ in each chapter of this story so far it wasn't easy but, I told you this chapter was gonna be good didn't I?

It is true that Sasuke has immense emotional resolve, after witnessing the death of his parents hundreds of times for years on end via Tsukuyomi is hard enough to do but, come out of it completely sane? That's impressive. Of course Sasuke isn't a rock… he still fells all of these emotions and after spending three years with the guilt of killing Naruto he finally broke down a few chapters ago.

I wanted more Artemis in this story but, seeing as her death made everything go wrong in the first place, I didn't see a way around her death without killing off another character that was vital to the rest of the story.

Did I describe Perfect Susanoo well enough or no? I can't tell, I think I did pretty well.

Also I hated how everyone who dies in this story doesn't put up even a little fight… the Justice League space scene how 4 heavy hitters get killed like it was nothing… it wasn't realistic is all im saying. So I had Superman and Captain Marvel fight back a little along with Batman with his escape pod missile and Aqualad with his "For Atlantis" scene.

I hope you enjoyed if you did make sure you Follow, Review and Follow again!


	10. Disordered

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

After the events that took place only a few days ago during the mental training simulation everyone had been completely depressed even Wally, who normally hit on M'gaan as she cooked, only stared at the refrigerator with a depressed look on his face completely ignoring M'gaan. Speaking of whom had almost the same expression as she stirred a bowl of cake mix and stared at the microwave. Artemis had her head rested on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was trying to nap while he stroked his girlfriend's blonde locks of hair. She enjoyed him doing this but, was still too depressed to completely enjoy this moment.

Black canary had been designated the Teams therapist to discuss the events of the simulation that had been designated by Batman as 'Failsafe'. Conner had been first but after three minutes he opened the door and slammed it behind him, cracking the door frame.

Sasuke was next and Artemis pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before lifting her head up and letting him leave. Sasuke walked in the door and closed it behind him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and his favorite purple hoodie along with sneakers. Sasuke walked in with his hands in his jacket pockets and sat down in the green chair across from Black Canary.

She waited before speaking "Listen, I can't imagine what you're going through, especially being one of the last ones in the simulation. Seeing all your friends and… more than friends die right before your eyes and all the time believing it was real."

Sasuke didn't respond for several seconds before Black Canary spoke again "I know the kind of training you went through in the Hidden Leaf." This made Sasuke look at her with a raised eyebrow. "No emotion right? Emotion gets in the way of the mission and leaves you vulnerable to enemy interrogation."

Sasuke growled in response, "You don't know me or my life. You don't get what I've been through, not even Batman does, Im worse than a dozen Batman's combined!" Sasuke was about to walk out when Black Canary grabbed his sleeve.

"You're right; I don't know what you've been through, Batman told me what your brother did and what he told you when you faced him, this all must be confusing and frankly, you're dealing with trauma that's not on a level that my PhD is qualified for, so I brought a little help" Canary pulled Sasuke back gently and motioned towards the door. "It's okay, you can come in" she said as the door slowly opened revealing a man in a skin tight blue suit with a green vest over it, while his gravity defying white hair stood up with one eye covered by a Leaf headband.

"Hey there" Kakashi said as walked in the door.

"Batman told me that he used to visit you in jail, he also told me that he was in the simulation with you" Black Canary explained as the man stepped forward.

"Oh it's you" Sasuke pulled his sleeve from her grip and walked passed him and out the door.

Kakashi shared a brief look with Black Canary before looking back at the door which Sasuke had opened again.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi shrugged and walked out the door. They walked until they reached the hangar door. "Red Tornado, Hangar door" Sasuke said as the large hangar door opened to reveal the forest beyond. Sasuke led Kakashi out until they reached the entrance to the large forest. They shared a brief glance before leaping onto the tree branches and jumping from tree to tree at high speeds. The trees weren't as thick as Konoha's but, they served their purpose for a mode of transportation. They jumped for several minutes until they reached city limits, once there Kakashi jumped to the ground and formed a hand sign. With a puff of smoke his uniform was replaced by a plain white hoodie and a pair of denim jeans, it was chilly out in Happy Harbor so it wasn't unusual to be wearing their attire but, it's not like they needed it.

They walked down a sidewalk before Kakashi started up the conversation. "So, Batman told me you guys were in some sort of mental simulation of some kind and I was in it" Sasuke looked over to him with his normal stoic expression.

"Is that all he told you?"

"He told me that you went out with a bang."

Sasuke chuckled before Kakashi continued "Just kidding but, I imagine you would, especially with those eyes. Props for taking on your brother and doing what needed to be done" Kakashi held out his fist and Sasuke bumped it with his.

"Lemme see 'em" Kakashi said stopping on the sidewalk and lifting his own headband to reveal his Sharingan. Sasuke smiled before letting his eyes change into their Eternal Mangekyou form. Kakashi squinted at the amount of chakra he was sensing and let his own Mangekyou rise to the surface. The two Mangekyou let off enough killing intent to intimidate an army of ninja. They glared long and hard before they began laughing hard, they let their eyes return to normal and began walking again.

"Those are some eyes" Kakashi said as he pulled his headband back into place. "I still can't believe that the history of Madara Uchiha is real"

"Madara Uchiha, the very first Uchiha to unlock Mangekyou and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke said more to himself than to Kakashi.

"Let's get to why im here, Im not gonna play Dad or therapist or whatever you think im here for, im here to give you something." Kakashi placed his hand on the floor as a puff of smoke summoned a scroll of some sort. "Here, but, don't open it until you're alone. And definitely don't tell Tsunade I gave it to you. Since you're on this team in America and all, I thought maybe you needed something more than Susanoo and basic element Jutsu" Sasuke took the paper from his ex-mentors hand before looking at its wrapped form.

"What's inside?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, it's a surprise, think of it as an early 18th Birthday gift, since I know it's coming up soon." Kakashi looked like he was smiling but his mask covered his mouth and nose. They continued walking once again when they saw a man with a black mask over his head shoot fire from his hands into a Bank and run to a car parked nearby with a sack in his hand.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked Kakashi almost out of instinct.

"Your continent, you're leader this time" Kakashi responded casually and kept walking as the thief tossed the sack filled with jewels and cash in the back seat.

"C'mon C'mon C'mon!" the robber shuffled for his keys and turned them in the ignition.

Sasuke smiled before leaping into the air and landing on the roof of the car while Kakashi followed suit. Sasuke formed a Chidori and cut through the roof and pulled the robber out of the car and onto the street.

"What the hell? Who are you freaks?" the man stood up and let a fire engulf his entire body.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who stared back at him for several seconds, "Don't you know who I am? I'm Firestorm!" He yelled while holding two large fire balls in his hands, but Sasuke simply flipped up his hood in response.

The fire had long since burned away the black mask revealing a full head of brown hair that seemed unaffected by the fire and red eyes that glowed in broad daylight. "What? Got nothing to say? Fine" Firestorm threw a large ball of fire at Sasuke who simply jumped out of the way and let the fire hit the car.

Firestorm laughed "At least it was a rental" he made a circle of large flames around him and the car before running and grabbing the sack of money and jewels. The sack was thankfully resistant to fire or maybe he planned it out. Either way he ran out of the fire and used a burst of fire from his feet to propel himself into the air and onto a tall roof top.

"Whoever those guys were, they're just suckers" Firestorm said as he looked at the burning street below and with a flick of his finger he extinguished all the fires.

Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled from a block away using their Sharingans to follow him.

...

The pyrokinetic teenager arrived at an abandoned warehouse district. He jumped into an alleyway before placing a hand on the brick wall. The false door opened and he walked through.

Firestorm threw the sack of riches onto the middle of the floor which was surrounded by three other teenagers who were watching TV in recliners, some new, and some looked like they had been found in an alleyway.

One was a tall dark skinned man wearing a green shirt; he used a fist completely made of rock to scoop up the jewels in his hand. "If I could still feel anything in this hand, I might be thankful."

Another man, Caucasian wearing a yellow sleeveless jacket with a white undershirt beneath and dark cargo pants; he also wore goggles over his eyes for some reason. "I don't know about you but, im pretty thankful"

"Small pickings if you ask me" another Caucasian figure slumped over one of the chairs in the room and scooped up the cash, she wore a light blue tank top with denim booty shorts to match but, her most distinctive feature was her all natural light blue hair that hung just above her shoulders. "This is what? 5K? And the jewels maybe double that"

"Be grateful _Sheya_, next time I won't bring back anything and we can all just starve to death" Firestorm walked in and sat down next to the 35" TV sitting on an old dresser made of rotten wood.

"Maybe we can get a new TV" suggested the man with the rock fist.

"No Cinderblock, first we eat, and then we get stuff for us. We're lucky the living lightbulb over there can syphon energy from other houses and connect it here otherwise we'd have bills to pay too. What we do need is a refrigerator in here" Firestorm ranted as the others listened to him.

"You're damn right, without me you'd have to knock off more gas stations just to live" the man in the yellow hoodie said with emphasis.

"Electrons right but, this stuff didn't come from just any Kay Jewelers, where exactly did you get it from?" Sheya said from her recliners while she tried on one of the rings, which looked like a fitted weeding ring.

"It was a…" Firestorm muffled his last words as he turned away from the others.

"What?" Sheya asked as he turned around getting frustrated.

"It was a bank okay!" he shouted as a few tin cans fell over in the far corner and everyone drew their eyes to it before standing up. Electron grabbed Firestorm by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "You unbelievable idiot! We don't do banks for a reason! Too much attention that we don't want and now someone's here!" He shouted as yellow electricity cackled around his fists, Firestorm lit himself on fire and Electron backed up in pain.

"A dumb jewelry store isn't gonna cut it anymore, we needed the money"

Suddenly Cinderblock was tackled from a figure in the far corner of the shadows, busting through the wall and into the abandoned docks.

Kakashi jumped into the air and landed 15ft away from his victim. "Your gonna die today old man" Cinderblock threatened cracking his real knuckles on his right fist and then the rock knuckles on his left which were deeper and more intimidating.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You can't even see my face, how do you know im old? Plus im only 27!"

...

Sasuke dodged a pulse of water fused with electricity on the inside of the hangout while he also managed to dodge fire attacks from Firestorm who was trying to melt Sasuke's feet to the ground.

Sasuke was about to form a hand seal when a pulse of water pushed him through a wall and into the Happy Harbor Lake. What emerged was not what was expected though. Instead of a teenager, a giant purple avatar of some sort stood up straight at almost 40ft tall. Sasuke used his Fully Manifested Susanoo and slammed his foot into the ground causing a shockwave that knocked all the fighters off their balance, still half way in the water. The blue haired beauty sprinted at Susanoo and dived right between his legs and into the water.

Again instead of a teenage girl emerging from the water, a giant female made purely from water with the exception of a teenage girl in the middle. She was equal in height to Susanoo.

"Why doesn't she just grow to 200ft tall? With all that water who knows what she could do" Kakashi asked as he dodged another punch from Cinderblock.

"Don't be dumb, there's a limit to how much water she can control at once" Cinderblock explained as he jumped into the air slamming his fist down on the ground creating a crater.

Kakashi was only mildly put off balance by the show of strength.

Susanoo clashed with the water beast but while Sasuke had to put some effort into using Susanoo, Sheya had no stress once so ever and stood casually as the water beast punched Susanoo back a few feet. "Wow, you're kinda cute, it's too bad though. Now were gonna have to kill you"

"No, we don't kill" Electron spoke as he shot Kakashi with a bolt of electricity. Kakashi caught his balance and threw a kunai at Electron who caught it before it hit his head.

"Can't I even get a little scare out of him before you ruin my fun?" Sheya said as she turned her avatars hair made of water into tendrils and grabbed Susanoo by the waist, attempting to pull him in.

"I'm not scared" Sasuke said as he resisted being pulled in but to no avail.

"Aw you don't have to lie, cutie" Sheya said as Sasuke and Susanoo were pulled closer and closer.

"He really isn't, seriously, I've tried and nothing works" Kakashi casually dodged a punch from Cinderblock before using a chakra enhanced fist to push him back.

Sheya ignored Kakashi as Sasuke was now face to face with her, a wall of water and a Susanoo chest being the only thing keeping them from touching. "Wanna dance with me?" The hydrokinetic teenager used her water to push her to the front of her avatar.

"Not really" he said as a third arm came out from under his left arm and chopped through the water tendrils. He jumped back and formed a bow in his hand, after summoning an arrow from purple energy he launched the arrow that pierced the leg of the water beast. After it detonated the water beast began to melt and within seconds was completely gone leaving a teenage girl to fall to her death.

Susanoo stuck out his long arm and caught Sheya midair. After putting her down gently he looked over to Kakashi's fight.

Electron blasted a bolt of energy at Kakashi who dodged and landed on Cinderblock's shoulders before stabbing two explosive kunai into both shoulder blades and back flipping off. The explosion knocked Cinderblock unconscious but other than the two stab wounds, he was otherwise fine.

A blast of fire came in between Kakashi and Electron; "you shouldn't forget about me" Firestorm walked up to Electron and stood beside him.

"Two on one that hardly seems fair!" Kakashi said sarcastically as a giant purple titan placed his feet on either side of the former leader of team 7, folding its giant arms across its chest. "Now it's fair" Kakashi said as the two elementals looked at each other before putting their hands up in surrender.

...

Sasuke and Kakashi had called S.T.A.R labs to send over a special containment unit for the four meta-humans. Kakashi and Sasuke were now walking over a small body of water. It was shorter than going back the way they came and neither had any problem casually walking on water for a mile or two. Kakashi stuck his fist out prompting Sasuke to bump it. Sasuke did so and chuckled "I forgot how much fun teaming up with you is."

Kakashi sighed "Don't get used to it, im headed back to the Leaf tonight."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Why? Stay a night or two, lord knows we have the room and could use the company."

"To you im one big flash back but to them, im a constant reminder of the simulation. It's better if I just go besides Tsunade's eventually gonna notice that scroll I gave you is missing." Kakashi laughed and Sasuke chuckled lightly looking at the scroll that he had stuffed in his pocket for the duration of the fighting.

"How long till she realizes it's gone?" Sasuke asked looking up at the mountain they were slowly approaching.

"Hm… Hard to say maybe a month or two."

"What'll you do then?"

"Wing it I guess" Kakashi stepped on land first with Sasuke only a step or two behind.

"Listen, what's in that scroll is a big deal. Don't let it out of your sight, use your Sharingan at all times when you're reading it and find a good place to hide it" Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before the hangar door opened up in front of them with Batman and Red Tornado emerging.

"You weren't supposed to leave the mountain" Batman growled at both Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Relax, we talked, took down some super powered thugs, ya know all in a day's work" Kakashi put an arm around Batman's neck bravely. "Now how about we talk about getting me home huh?"

"Gladly" the Dark Knight growled once more and pressed a button in his ear. Batman called in a helicopter that looked oddly like a Wayne Enterprises chopper but, it could be a coincidence. Kakashi jumped on and waved as it took off.

Sasuke looked down at the scroll and tightened his grip on it before walking through the hangar and into the halls, completely ignoring the team, before entering his room. Sasuke loosened his grip slowly and breathed in deeply. He slowly opened the scroll and used his Sharingan as Kakashi had told him to.

It was a list of the Hidden Leaf clans main Justus with detailed descriptions and instructions on each one, Mind Transfer, Expansion, the 8 Gates technique, even the Rasengan was on the list but, the one that caught Sasuke's eyes the most was the one at the very bottom. It wasn't something that Sasuke immediately recognized but, once he realized what it was he smiled.

"This is gonna be more fun than I expected" Sasuke smiled as he reviewed instruction on how to perform the Hirashin technique with his Sharingan.

...

This was a super short chapter but, hey… I gave you double last time.

I really wanted to see some more casual bonding with Sasuke and Kakashi the real Kakashi. And No, the real Kakashi cannot perform Susanoo. Half or otherwise. You need at least two Mangekyou Sharingan to unlock Susanoo.

Sasuke was getting a little predictable with only the basics in elemental Jutsu and his Chidori. Susanoo is easily enough to bring down any opponent but, he needed something extra.

Yes those were my characters. I own them. Me!

The only one I don't own is Cinderblocks name… I got it from Teen Titans (that show ruled) and it seemed so fitting but his design is mine. Plus I needed another main story for this episode since Sphere was never found by Superboy. The Forever People would have just used Infinity Man to take it from whoever DID have it.

OH plus Firestorm is an actual character but it's not Ronnie Raymond so technically it's my version of Firestorm, which still technically belongs to DC.

Sheya's villain name is Aqueous but, I couldn't find a good time to fit it in.

Kakashi may have been a little OOC but, I haven't seen Kakashi act casual since before the 4th Shinobi War which was like last summer or something and that's not even counting the Manga…

I just wanted to make this a really quick and short update… thanks for reading.

Follow, Review and Follow Again!


End file.
